


Dum Spiro Spero

by Miss_uk_writer



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Heartbreak, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 59,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_uk_writer/pseuds/Miss_uk_writer
Summary: Dum Spiro Spero - While I breathe, I hopeBridget Westfall and Franky Doyle spent a beautiful 5 months together, but hearts were left broken and wounds were left unhealed by Bridget's departure. When a chance meeting between the two of them happens 10 years later, can they continue to maintain their independent lives or will the past creep up on them?





	1. Chapter 1

Bridget pulled her jacket closer together, an attempt to shield herself from the wind which had a chill to it. Winter was well on the way and she cursed herself for coming out in her tweed blazer and not an actual coat. St Kilda's beach was sparsely filled with people, a few brave souls riding the waves and a handful of dog walkers, but other than that she was alone, and she was glad for the lack of bustle. She had been walking the shoreline for an hour now, deep in thought and in turmoil as to what she should do. She touched the modest diamond on her finger and was torn in two - she had accepted the proposal, finally, but she knew that deep down her heart would never quite be complete.

She loved Hazel dearly, of course she did. 12 years together with another person had to count for something. They were friends as well as lovers, and Hazel was loving, patient, understanding and put up with Bridget's emotionally demanding job. On paper, she was everything Bridget wanted in a partner. But no matter how hard she tried to put her out of her mind, Hazel would never be Franky. The blonde knew she was being stupid - the chances of even seeing Franky again, let alone actually being with her, were almost impossible. She had more chance of winning the lottery. But the tornado that was Francesca Doyle had crashed into her life and left an almighty imprint on her heart.

She would never forget the first or the last time she saw Franky, and as she kicked the sand under her feet, she smiled, picturing her slouched in her chair, defiant and a closed book, a shadow of the real Franky that Bridget got to know. And love. Once Bridget had left Melbourne she tried to forget the brunette. She had done to a certain extent, but she had never  _really_  got over her, and every night before bed she found herself wondering what she would be doing. She fiddled with the engagement ring again and sighed. How could she fully commit to another person forever if part of her was still elsewhere? She felt selfish - Hazel was a wonderful woman and deserved all of Bridget. But could Bridget be all of hers?

She continued her walk, weighing out the pros and cons of every single niggling doubt in her head. She was being a fool, she should definitely marry Hazel, they were good together. She loved her, respected her and they worked well together. Sure, after 12 years of a relationship the passion had somewhat reduced but they still had an active intimate relationship and laughed together. She would marry her, she decided. She couldn't base her entire future on a love she lost 10 years ago. And besides, Franky was probably off somewhere breaking hearts, living the full and crazy life Bridget imagined her to, and as long as she could hold on to the happy memories that were Franky, that would have to be good enough. They shared an unforgettable 5 months together, but that was then. This was now, and Bridget needed to live for the future.

She started walking across the damp sand and up towards the roadside, making her way home. She made a mental note to pick up a bottle of wine on the way back and then she would make dinner for her fiancee and herself, that spaghetti bolognese she loved so much after a certain aspiring chef taught her how to season it perfectly.

_"The key to the best fuckin' spag bol in the world is the flavour, Gidge," Franky said, wiping her wet hands on a tea towel and grabbing an assortment of herbs from the pull-out drawer. "Some pepper, salt, oregano, basil, a pinch of chili and a splash of Worcester sauce, and voila! When I make it big, I'll have to name this dish after you!"_

_Bridget watched her fondly, her heart swelling. This was Franky's passion and she could tell how happy she was when let loose in a kitchen. Bridget couldn't cook to save her life (well, she could feed herself but lacked any interest in cooking, it was more a necessity than a love for her). She wrapped her arms around the younger brunette's waist and rested her head against her back. It was a bittersweet moment - Bridget would be heading away in a couple of weeks and this would all have to end._

_Franky turned the heat down on the pan and let it simmer, then turned around and cupped Bridget's face in her hands._

_"Pretty soon my little Gigde, you'll be the best cook in all of Melbourne, and when I make it big you tell your friends that the famous Franky Doyle taught you how to feed yourself!" She planted a kiss on Bridget's forehead, knowing their time together was coming to an end and she lingered there, sadness slowly creeping through her veins._

No one needed to know where she got that recipe, it was locked away in her head, a tiny area in her heart where she would forever hold such memories. Bridget had nearly reached the road, when out of the corner of her eye she spotted a little girl, crying and gazing around frantically; it was quite obvious that she was lost. The adorable child was clutching a red kite which had sunk to the floor and was being dragged, and her dark hair was blowing in the wind, tears falling from her eyes. Bridget made her way over to the child, concerned she was alone.

"Hello sweetheart, have you lost your mummy?" She crouched down so she was at eye-level with the little girl, and looked a lot less threatening. She child sniffed and shook her head.

"My...my sister!" Spluttered.

"I'm sure she's here somewhere. My name is Bridget, darling, what's your name?"

"I'm not allowed to tell strangers my name," she replied quietly, and Bridget smiled. Smart kid. "Where's my sister?" The little girl clung to her kite as her head frantically tried to search out her sister. "I can't see her," she whined.

"Don't worry darling, she wouldn't have let you here. Were you running around with your kite? It's very pretty."

The girl nodded. "Daddy said it was a great day to fly today but now I got lost and I want to go home!" Her little face crumpled again. Bridget gently squeezed her shoulder to try and reassure her - she wanted to pick her up and hug her, but the child's sister would most likely disapprove.

Suddenly, Bridget could hear someone calling out loudly, and as she watched the little girl run towards the woman, she had to blink twice to make sure she wasn't seeing things in a moment of madness. Surely, it couldn't be?

"Franky?" She gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of setting the scene, letting you all into a little background. Keep reading as there will soon be some flashbacks and some juicy bits coming soon!

Franky didn't know whether to pay attention to Tess clinging to her waist, or the woman she hadn't seen in 10 years who had stayed with her sister while she was lost. She felt like she'd been punched in the stomach from the shock. She decided to give Tess a stern word first, avoiding the gaze of the blonde in front of her.

"How many times did I have to tell you, Tess, you can't just run off like that!" She got on one knee to match the younger Doyle's height and held her by her arms, both cross and relieved with her. "You can't just run away from me when I tell you no! Imagine the waves came in and you ended up in the sea?"

"But I didn't!" Tess sulked. "I just wanted to fly my kite!"

"I know bub," Franky said, smoothing the hair from her face and back under the pink hairclip which was holding back Tess's hair. "But if anything ever happened to you I'd be very upset, you know that don't you?"

The little girl nodded her head. "I'm sorry, Franky."

Franky gave Tess a cuddle and kissed her cheek. "It's ok, bub. Just stay close to me next time, yeah? I tell you what, I'm going to talk to the nice lady who helped you and you can take your kite over there." Franky pointed to a small area about 10m away from where they were standing, close enough to watch her but not too close so she could speak to Bridget. The little Doyle skipped off.

"Fuck, it really is you," she said, the smile on her face genuine and warm. She looked into Bridget's eyes and the familiarity came rushing back to her. She studied her, and her heart sped up as she looked into the blue eyes she had got so lost in as a young woman. She was aging beautifully and even now didn't look her 44 years. "I didn't think I'd see you again, but here you are!"

Bridget returned the smile, it reaching her bright eyes. Her heart was thumping and she felt slightly light-headed all of a sudden. How in the world had they managed to bump into each other after all this time? "It's good to see you, Franky," she said, and she meant it.

"Are you back from London?"

Bridget nodded. "We came back almost 3 years ago now. My dad was ill and after he passed I didn't want to go back, I missed home."

"Fuck Gidge, I'm so sorry," Franky said. She squeezed Bridget's arm gently. "I knew how close you two were."

Bridget laughed softy - she hadn't heard her pet name in 10 years.

"What?" Franky asked.

"I haven't been called that in a long, long time!"

"Gidge? Well yeah, no one else ever called ya that!" Franky poked her tongue out and winked and Bridget laughed. She hadn't changed one bit. The brunette gazed over in the directed of Tess, checking she was alright, and then back to Bridget. She noticed the ring on her finger but didn't say anything. She had no right, instead wondering if it was given to her by Hazel.

"Your sister is adorable," the blonde said. "How old is she?"

"Nearly 6," Franky replied. "I never thought I'd actually enjoy a small child so much, but I absolutely adore her! When she came into my life I was besotted by her."

"Love does that to you," Bridget said, not able to meet Franky's gaze. Oh God, seeing her again just threw a whole heap of shit into the mix and her made-up mind was once again thrown into turmoil.

"I've gotta take Tess home now, it's almost dinner time." Franky paused momentarily. "I'd love to catch up properly with you, it's been a long, long time. Don't suppose you fancy some dinner too? I could use the adult company, it's been just me and the little one for the last 5 days."

Bridget paused. She wanted to say yes, but spending time with the brunette would make her remember why she had fallen in love with her in the first place.

"C'mon Gidge, it's just dinner, I promise not to jump ya!"

"Alright, alright, dinner would be good, thank you."

Franky smiled. "Great, let me just grab Tess and we'll go."

Franky jogged over to where her sister was playing and Tess took her hand and followed her back (rather reluctantly), and the three of them made their way back to Franky's apartment, making small talk on the 10-minute journey back. Franky's apartment was a modern 2 bedroom place, with a large kitchen diner, en-suite and second bathroom and a spacious living room. It was a huge step-up from the hostels and places she rented during her younger years, and as soon as she was able to, she bought a place of her own, her proudest moment. She had worked hard her entire 20's, sometimes holding down 3 jobs AND studying, but it was either that or never achieve her dreams. But now, she owned  _Oregano_ , her very own, very successful, Italian restaurant and each time she stepped inside she knew all her hard work and sacrifices were worth it.

They stepped inside and Tess rushed in first, kicking off her white and pink trainers in the hallway like she was always told to and then went to wash her hands, Franky pleased it was becoming a habit now rather than a chore. The blonde followed suit and followed Franky into the kitchen.

"This is lovely," Bridget marveled, looking around. "Real nice place, Franky."

"Not too shabby," the brunette winked. "Make yourself at home." She pointed to the table and chairs and Bridget sat down, and Franky opened a bottle of red wine, pouring two small glasses. "Just a small one before dinner, cheers."

"Cheers," Bridget clinked. "To old friends."

Franky couldn't bring herself to return the sentiment. At one point in time, Bridget was her absolute world and they could never be 'old friends', it was all or nothing with the two of them. She was even treading dangerously right now - they said you never forget your first love and that was most certainly true. The brunette stole a quick look at the blonde as she sipped her wine and wondered what the fuck they were doing here? She could sense from Bridget's body language and demeanor that this was difficult for her also. Too much had happened in the past to just move on and forget, but they had to try. The ring on Bridget's finger indicated that she was committed to someone else anyway.

"So," Franky said. "Tess mentioned earlier she wanted spaghetti, and if I remember correctly, it used to be a favourite of yours!"

Bridget's smile met her eyes. "How could I forget?! The best spaghetti I had ever eaten! You know, I've used your recipe many times now!"

"Wow Gidge, can you actually cook now?!"

Bridget laughed. "Not as well as you, I'm sure, but yes, I guess I learned a few tips from you!"

Tess wondered into the kitchen and sat at the table, curious about the blonde woman in her sister's home. She stared at Bridget, her eyes the same shade of green as her older sister scanning her up and down. "Do you know my daddy?"

"No sweetheart, I don't. But I'm an old friend of Franky's."

"Oh. I like your hair, you look pretty!"

Bridget smiled at Tess. "Thank you darling, but not as pretty as you are!"

"Alright Tessy, leave Bridget be now yeah? You wanna help me peel some mushrooms?" Franky interjected and saved Bridget from the small girl's inquisition.

* * *

An hour and a lot of spaghetti later, Franky had tucked up Tess up in bed and was kissing her goodnight.

"Franky I liked that lady with the nice hair," Tess yawned, clutching her pink unicorn close to her.

"Yeah? Well, I like her too, but that's between us bub!" She kissed the tip of her small nose and smoothed the dark hair out of her face. "Goodnight little one."

"Will you sing to me?"

Franky nodded and sat on the side of the bed. "The love song?"

"Yes please."

_"When the rain is blowing in your face, and the whole world is on your case. I could offer you a warm embrace, to make you feel my love."_

Bridget was sat on the sofa and she could hear the gentle tones of Franky singing her sister to sleep. It gave her a lump in her throat, and she had to admit it was so lovely to see Franky so soft and loving with the little girl. She could see how much she loved her younger sister, and she sat back and carried on listening to the hushed singing.

" _I'd go hungry I'd go black and blue, and I'd go crawling down the avenue. No there's nothing that I wouldn't do, to make you feel my love."_

Franky emerged minutes later and pulled the living room door slightly in so they wouldn't wake Tess. She grabbed the bottle of wine they had opened earlier and topped up their glasses. She felt weird, a feeling she couldn't quite put her finger on, but it was all to do with Bridget. Seeing her today had really shaken her up and it made her realise she never got over her. 10 years, a string of short relationships, one more serious, but no one could ever match up to Bridget. She still thought about her, wondering where she was and if she was happy. She sipped her wine and it was Bridget who initiated the conversation.

"So I take it you reconnected with your father then?"

Franky nodded. "Yeah, about 3 years ago. My best friend died and I just thought fuck it, life is short. Maybe I can give him a second chance. And I did, and honestly, it was the best thing I ever did. We're in a good place and I love little Tess so much. She's the light of my life."

"Was it Bea who passed away?" Bridget asked.

"Yeah, just over 3 years ago. A mugging. She was stabbed for her handbag and her watch. I became her daughter's legal guardian until she turned 18 and went to university. Poor Debbie, it was so hard for her. For me too, I guess."

Bridget covered Franky's hand with hers briefly. "I'm so sorry, Franky, I know how much you loved her."

"Yeah, well shit always happens to the best people."

Bridget changed the subject, sensing that Franky was about to clam up and not talk much more. "So, tell me about Oregano. It's wonderful you achieved your dream, I think I've eaten there before."

Franky beamed. Oregano was her baby, and years of hard work, sacrifice and dedication made it all come true. "Well, I made it to cookery college finally when I was 24, I worked so hard and ended up with a scholarship to pay for my final year so I could let go of one of my jobs. I worked 3 different jobs during college just to pay for everything and I can't tell you how much of a relief it was. So during the final year I started planning, saving, drawing up different business plans. It was tough, but I did it, Gidge."

"I'm proud of you," Bridget said. "I always knew you were destined to go far, I always told you that."

The brunette smiled. "So, tell me what's been going on in your life the last 10 years. How was London living?"

Bridget spent a little time telling Franky about how London life was for her - she had got a job in a forensic inpatient unit for women initially and then went back to working in prisons, having got a job in a women's prison in London, and then when her father got ill and died she was glad to return back to Melbourne. She enjoyed her time in London but it never felt like home. She also told Franky about how much she hated the weather, the 'summers' lasting about 5 minutes and the constant rain and grey in the autumn and winter.

"I need to get going," she finally said. "I've got to get back now, I've been gone all day and I've still got a mountain of paperwork to get through."

Franky knew this was a lie, and neither woman wanted to address the fiancee-shaped elephant in the room.

"It was good to see you, Franky," Bridget said, and she meant it. Maybe a little  _too_ good.

"Yeah, it was good to see you too." She paused. "I'd love to catch up with ya again, if you want. Grab a coffee or something?"

"Why not, I'd like that too."

Franky smiled. "Put ya number in my phone then, Gidge, I'll call you sometime."

They exchanged phone numbers and Bridget left.  _What the hell am I doing?_  She asked herself as she walked back home. A Franky-sized can of worms had just been opened and she had no idea how she would ever put a lid back on it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first of a few flashback chapters, I hope you enjoy it!

** 10 Years Ago **

Bridget sat at her desk leafing through the referral for her newest client this afternoon. She was never one to judge or predetermine what her clients were like before she met them but judging from Francesca Doyle's complex history, she was expecting an angry livewire, blaming everything on her shitty upbringing. She wondered what the 24-year-old was like in person, when on paper she seemed so damaged by her upbringing, so desperate for help but too proud to ask. She had been referred by her GP for refusing to take any form of anti-anxiety medication, and the doctor said it was the last chance she had to help herself get over the night terrors and anxiety she experienced from her traumatic childhood.

Bridget sighed; the referral was anything but positive. She continued reading.

_Name: Francesca Doyle_

_DOB: 23/05/1985_

_Address: 13b Hilltop Apartments, Hilltop Drive, Melbourne, VIC, 3004_

_Referral Type: Doctor, direct to tertiary service_

_Issues: Night terrors, anxiety, query possible PTSD_

_Dear Colleague,_

_Please accept my referral for 24-year-old Francesca Doyle. Francesca has been experiencing repeated night terrors and anxiety since adolescence (15 years of age) and is reluctant to take any medication to alleviate symptoms which is why I have suggested counseling instead. It is imperative she complies as there is no other alternative to help her symptoms, and I believe she will benefit from opening up to someone about her feelings. I also query possible post-traumatic stress disorder from her childhood which is causing the nightmares._

_Francesca was physically and emotionally abused as a child, as well as suffering severe neglect by her mother, and has been known to the Social Care Services from the age of 9 years. Her father was absent from her life from the age of 4 years. She resided in various foster homes but failed to form any sort of emotional attachment to any of her carers apart from Elizabeth Birdsworth, to whom she refers to as the mother she wished she had, and speaks highly of her. Francesca was removed from Birdsworth's care due to her inability to care for her safely due to issues with alcohol abuse. Francesca has difficulties in forming close relationships and suffers from distrust in others. She also spent 5 months in a young offenders institute when she physically attacked a school teacher aged 15. The only details I know of this case is that she compared the teacher to her mother, who "mocked me all the time and thought she was better than everyone else"._

_Due to her traumatic childhood, I strongly feel that she needs a counseling mentor who can challenge her and not be afraid to 'push' her in order to speak about her life. Because of Francesca's reluctance to take medication, I am hoping she will engage well with her counselor and seek the help she needs. Francesca has struggled to open up to me, and I have taken her history from her Social Care case file. However, what is written on paper and what has actually been experienced is never the same and I do not know the extent of the abuse suffered in her childhood, but judging from her character, I suspect the anger and brashness is a form of defense when asked about her mental health and her upbringing._

_Please do not hesitate to contact me should you require further information._

_With regards_

_Dr. Mark Foreman_

Bridget re-read the referral and wondered where the hell to start. She had seen women with similar stories when she worked in prison, but Francesca sounded like she needed some real help and was too proud to reach out for it. Bridget decided to play the first session by ear and see what information she could prise out of her newest client. Bridget had a good gut instinct and she relied on this when making decisions about her patients. She just hoped that Francesca was not a lost cause.

* * *

There was a knocking at her office door, probably her secretary, Linda, to tell her that her client had arrived.

"Come in," she called, standing up and smoothing down her ivory pencil skirt. She always liked to stand to address her clients.

"I've got Francesca here for her appointment," Linda said, chewing on some gum as she spoke. Francesca stepped into the room, and she was nothing like Bridget had imagined. Stoo din front of her was a tall woman, and the psychologist was immediately drawn to her eyes, a vibrant green, and they stood out next to her dark hair. Bridget couldn't help but think how gorgeous this troubled young woman was.

"Francesca, hi," Bridget began, sticking out her hand for her client to shake. She refused it. "My name is Bridget, please, make yourself comfortable, take a seat. Would you like anything to drink?"

Franky shook her head and sat in the green chair, her foot rested over her knee and her arms folded tightly over her chest.  _Defence mechanism_ , Bridget thought.  _She's scared._

"Before we actually get properly started, I just wanted to let you know that anything you tell me is totally confidential, and you can be yourself, as open as you like. I have to report back to your doctor in the form of a letter, but if there is anything you don't want me to include then I won't put it in, alright?"

"Franky," the brunette said quietly. "Can you call me Franky?"

Bridget smiled softly. "Of course." Small progress, she thought. She spoke. "So, I have your referral from Dr. Foreman here, but I'd like to hear from you if you don't mind, what brings you here today?"

Franky shrugged her shoulders. "The doc told me I had to do this so here I am. I'm not fuckin' nuts."

"I can see that you are the opposite of nuts," Bridget smiled. "You know, it's fairly common for people to see a therapist and it often has nothing to do with the mental state of a person. Sometimes it's just good to talk, no matter what's going on." Bridget sensed the girl was apprehensive and felt like she was being judged, and wanted to make her feel as calm as possible. It was difficult for a lot of people to open up, and even crossing into the threshold of a therapy session was a huge achievement for many. She decided to change the subject. "What do you enjoy, Franky?"

Franky looked up and met Bridget's blue eyes. "I like to fuck. Women." Bridget observed the smirk on Franky's face at this statement. "I like comin' home from work, opening a beer and watching trash TV. I like reading and I like cooking, the usual."

"Oh yeah? Can you cook well? I'm hopeless!"

"I cooked my first meal at 5 years old," Franky replied like it was nothing. "I'm a great cook if I say so, spaghetti bolognese is my signature dish. Easy but so good. I wanna be a chef."

Bridget noticed the small change in her tone, shifting from apprehensive to positive. She had found a safe area, something she could bring up in the future which she knew Franky would respond well to.

"Oh yeah? So you're better than the average Jo in the kitchen then!?"

Franky smiled. "Name me a dish and I'll make it. I'm good at throwing ingredients together and making something out of it, it's like art almost."

"And do you attend cookery school?" Bridget asked.

"Nuh." Franky shook her head. "It's expensive, you know. I'm trying to save but it's just tough when I gotta pay rent and bills and shit. I have 2 jobs. No rich mummy or daddy to pay my way. I'll get there one day I hope."

Bridget scrawled a couple of notes on her pad, references to the report she had to write following their session.  _Hard worker. Determination. Peel back the layers. Anger and hope._

"Is that so you can tell my doctor how much of a lost cause I am?" Franky nodded her head in the direction of Bridget's paper.

"Is that what  _you_  think of yourself, Franky?" Bridget said, putting down the writing equipment.

The brunette shrugged. "Doesn't really matter, does it? As long as you can write your reports and tick all the boxes it's all good."

"Of course it matters," the blonde replied. "How we see ourselves has a huge impact on our lives and the others around us. For the record, I wasn't writing how much of a 'lost cause' you are, I was stating you are resilient, hardworking and determined. It's easy to see that you have dreams, you just need to believe in yourself. These sessions are not just a box to be ticked, a game to be played, they are an important part of helping you move forward with your life and I want you to take them seriously."

"Alright, Gidget," Franky winked.

"It's Bridget!"

"I prefer Gidget!"

* * *

Bridget was left a little puzzled by Franky's session. She was yet to address the childhood trauma, but that would come out as Franky started to trust. She felt as though her newest patient would, in time, open up to her, having indicated she was comfortable with her, but Bridget needed to break down the cocky protective wall she had built to be able to see the real Francesca; Bridget already had an indication as to what kind of person was hiding behind the 'wall', and the plan was to draw her out gently. She began to type her report for the doctor, and it was harder than she thought.

_Name: Francesca Doyle_

_DOB: 23/05/1985_

_Address: 13b Hilltop Apartments, Hilltop Drive, Melbourne, VIC, 3004_

_Referral Type: Doctor, direct to tertiary service_

_Presenting symptoms: Low self-esteem, childhood trauma, night terrors, possible PTSD_

_Dear Dr. Foreman,_

_Thank you for referring 24-year-old Francesca (Franky) to me._

_Franky and I met for our initial session today, and I feel as though some small progress has been made. Franky initially presented as apprehensive and aloof, and I feel as though her low self-esteem is both a contributing factor and a result of her childhood and reluctance to speak out and ask for help. This is a common occurrence in people who have suffered some type of trauma, and her 'cocky' demeanor serves as a defence mechanism._

_We did not address the abuse in childhood today, nor did we talk about her nightmares. I believe it is important for Franky to try to trust me first before speaking about such a profound period in her life. She did, however, tell me about some of her aspirations and interests (she is an aspiring chef) and we spent some time talking about this. We also discussed the importance of using these sessions to her advantage in order to help her. I will not push her to open up until I feel she is ready to do so, or she may shut down and withdraw altogether. It is important that she feels safe in my sessions._

_In terms of her treatment plan, I think Franky would benefit from an initial 6-session block, once-weekly, and once the 6 sessions are complete I will review her progress and take the necessary actions. She is not keen on medication, as you are well aware, so I have reiterated that attending each session consistently is of great benefit to her growth._

_I will meet with Franky again in one weeks' time and continue to work with her, with the aim of getting her to address her fears in order to start to get over them._

_Please do feel free to contact me should you wish to discuss Franky further._

_With best wishes_

_Ms. Bridget Westfall_

She sent the letter via secure email service to the doctor and sighed. Something about this green-eyed girl had stuck with her, and she could not work out what it was.


	4. Chapter 4

Franky glowed with pride.  _Oregano_  had just been awarded a TripAdvisor Travelers Choice award and as she stuck the sticker in the window, she couldn't help but beam from ear to ear. It was no Michelin Star, but it was the first award of many, she told herself. Her baby, her proudest achievement was a popular eatery, and the Italian cuisine with a modern take to it proved very successful in Melbourne. It was bloody difficult getting all of this set up and off the ground, but every single second of hard work had been worth it when she realised she had achieved her dream.

"Well, would you look at that, lovie!" Liz beamed, putting her arm around Franky's shoulder and squeezing. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks, Liz," Franky said. "It was you too, I couldn't have done any of this without you, you run this place like clockwork!" Franky had made the no-brainer decision to make Liz the restaurant manager, overseeing the day-to-day functioning of the place and it was the best decision she had made. Liz had been sober for almost 5 years and it gave her a focus and kept her away from the drink. Sure, the establishment served alcohol, but Liz was a much stronger woman than she used to be and took pride in the work she did. She had let Franky down when she was a live-wire wayward teenager, when she needed a stable parental figure in her life the most, and her alcoholism had caused her foster child to be removed from her care, something which was difficult for the both of them. Liz's own two children lived with their father, it was only in the last few years that Liz had begun to rebuild the fractured relationship with her children. The drink had ruined much of her life which was a shame as Liz was one of the nicest, most caring people.

"How was your week with little Tess? Has she gone back with your dad now?"

"Yeah, it was good," Franky replied. "Tiring, as always, but I always love having her around, she keeps me young! I thought I lost her on the beach though, I took her out with her kite and she ran off, chasing the wind no doubt!"

Liz laughed. "Yeah, they tend to have a mind of their own once they are in the middle of doing anything fun!"

Franky failed to mention that 4 days ago she also bumped into a ghost from her past. She had resisted the urge to call Bridget just yet, leaving the ball in her court. It was just meant to be for a friendly catch-up, but deep down Franky knew they could never be friends. How do you become friends with the woman who you loved more than anything? Franky had done a lot of thinking over the last 4 days and she had to admit, it hurt to think of Bridget marrying someone else. If it still hurt 10 years later, would it hurt forever? She had to either convince Bridget that they met again for a reason, or cut her out of her life for good.

"You away with the fairies love?" Liz asked, watching her friend disconnect from the world.

"Huh? Nuh, just thinking that's all."

"Everything ok?"

Franky nodded and smiled. "Yeah, yeah it is. We've just won an award, Liz, everything is fuckin' great! I've gotta come up with a new seasonal menu though, gotta keep our regulars coming back for more!"

"I'll brainstorm some ideas if you want?" Liz offered.

"Sounds perfect," Franky replied. "I've gotta just go to the suppliers, then I've got those interviews with the new summer staff we're supposed to be hiring. Can you sit in with me if it's not too busy at lunch?"

Liz nodded, and Franky felt her phone buzz in the back of the jeans pocket and she grabbed it quickly, her heart missing a beat when 'Gidget' flashed up on the screen.

"Just gotta take this quickly," she told Liz, and she darted out the front  _Oregano_  and into the street for some privacy, before answering the phone.

"Hey Gidget, how are you?"

"Hi Franky," came the reply. "I'm good thank you, are you alright?"

"Never better," she beamed. "Just about to stop off at the suppliers."

"Sounds like fun," Bridget mocked. "I have a day off today so I was wondering if you wanted to grab that coffee, but if you're busy with work we can take a rain check? Next week sometime?"

Franky found herself smiling into the phone. There was something about Bridget's voice that was both soothing and intoxicating. "Nah, I won't be long, an hour max, if that. That work for you?"

"That's absolutely fine, no rush. Do you want to meet somewhere in Westfield?"

The women agreed a time and a place and as Franky drove her white A3 to the suppliers, she felt almost giddy, like she was 24 again.

* * *

In sod's law, the traffic was horrendous and Franky was running late. She had texted Bridget to let her know but she hated to leave her waiting, and turn up all flustered.

"I'm sorry Gidge," Franky apologised as she sat down in the outdoor area of a small coffee shop. Damn, Gidge looked good, she thought. She was in a white linen sleeveless sundress and tortoiseshell and gold sunglasses shielded her eyes from the sun, and Franky felt drab in her dark jeans and cream vest top. "Looking good, Gidget!" She winked cheekily.

Bridget chuckled. "Don't worry, it's a beautiful day so I was enjoying the sun." She slid a coffee cup Franky's way. "If I remember correctly, you always were a bit of a hot chocolate fiend!"

"And I still am! Thanks Gidge. You still drink those shitty coconut coffees?"

"Guilty as charged!"

"Gross, watered down shit!" Franky mocked, sticking out her tongue. "Hey, guess what?" She'd been dying to share her news with her former lover.

"I couldn't possibly imagine, so tell me," Bridget laughed as she sipped her coffee.

"Well, guess who's restaurant has won a TripAdvisor Traveler's Choice award?!"

"No way, for real?" Bridget showed a genuine amazement for Franky's achievement. "That's amazing Franky, it really is! I'm proud of you." She had to bite her tongue as her pet name for Franky almost slipped out.

"Thank you, I'm proud of myself too, and my wonderful team. I still can't believe how far I've come from that angry, wild child you first met all those years ago!"

"Well, I've told you before, I always knew you would achieve great things. Your a fighter and you always go after what you want."  _Just like you went after me_ , Bridget thought.

"That is true," Franky said. "So, what's new in Bridget's world? Are you still saving the human population one patient at a time?"

They both laughed, and as the two caught each other's eyes, Bridget's stomach flipped. What the hell were they playing at, she thought to herself. This was only going to end in one way, guaranteed heartbreak, again. Regardless, they carried on talking, and Bridget told Franky how she had returned to forensic practice, working in Melbourne's only women's prison, and she loved what she did. Franky could see this from the enthusiasm Bridget exuded as she spoke about her job. They made general chit-chat for about half an hour until Franky just had to know about the ring on her finger.

"I don't want you to think I'm prying Gidge, but I'm just curious. Are you getting married soon? Are you still with Hazel? Is it someone else?"

Bridget sighed - she knew this would crop up sooner rather than later. Franky didn't hold back her thoughts.

"Yes, I'm still with Hazel," she said. It felt like she was almost betraying Franky by having this conversation. "We're only just recently engaged so we haven't thought about getting married soon. Are you seeing anyone, Franky?"

The brunette shook her head. "Nuh. I could never make a relationship work after you left. I'm not saying that as a dig or anything, it's just how it was I guess." She smiled softly at the blonde. "Gidge, are you happy?"

Bridget paused before she answered. She knew Franky would be able to see right through her, like she always had the ability to, so she was honest. "I thought I was," she began. "No, I am happy Franky, you know I always try and see the good in every situation, I'm in a good place and I'm lucky."

"But?"

"No buts," she said. "We both know that sometimes things just aren't meant to be, or they happen at the wrong time. Just because at one point we think we are incapable of moving forward doesn't mean happiness can't come from somewhere else. Hypothetically speaking." She smiled at the brunette; they both knew exactly what Bridget was referring to.

"I know it's not really my place to say, but you should be happy. Whatever or whoever provides that happiness. I always wanted you to be happy, Bridget."

It was clear that the two women had 10 years of unfinished business to work through and if Bridget was going to move on and continue her life with Hazel, she couldn't until they had both cleared the air.

"Do you think it's strange we've run into each other?" Franky continued. "I mean, what were the chances really?" Her green eyes bored into the blue ones and Bridget had to look away as she distinctively remembered the conversation they had in the airport many, many years ago.

_"I hope that it all works out, Gidge," Franky said, a small smile on her face. She told herself she wouldn't cry, enough tears had been shed the last few days. She wanted Bridget to see her face for the last time and remember it as a happy one, a smile she could carry with her forever. "I want you to be the best you can be, and most of all be happy."_

_"Fuck," Bridget huffed. Her face was wet with tears that wouldn't stop falling. But she made her bed, she had to lie in it without the beautiful brunette she had never meant to fall in love with. "I'm so sorry, baby."_

_"Hey, enough, alright? You have nothing to be sorry about." Franky pressed her forehead against that of the blonde. "Thank you for the happiest 5 months of my life."_

_Bridget chocked on a sob and took Franky's face in her hands, holding her closely for the last time._

_"Everything happens for a reason, yeah? And if we ever bump into each other again, it's because this really was meant to be, Gidget. Now, go show the world how fuckin' amazing you are."_

"Everything happens for a reason, Franky," Bridget said, a pained smile of despair painted on her lips. "We just need to find that reason."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kind comments, I love to read that you are enjoying my work :)


	5. Chapter 5

** 10 Years Ago **

Today was the fourth session Franky was due to attend, and Bridget found herself secretly looking forward to meeting the dark-haired woman again. Franky was warming to her and she felt as though she was slowly allowing Bridget into her head, if only providing snippets of information. Bridget was yet to tackle the issue of her childhood, but felt as though she was close to getting Franky to open up and show the psychologist who she really was. The blonde just knew there was a different Franky underneath the layers of protective confidence, and she vowed to prise her out of her shell by the time they were done.

The knocking on the office door indicated she was here, and as usual, Bridget stood and opened the door, after smoothing down her black leather trousers and cream blazer. She suddenly felt hot.

"Hey Gidget," the brunette beamed, making her way to the usual chair she sat at.

"Hello Franky, it's good to see you in such good spirits today," Bridget replied. She had long given up trying to get Franky to call her by her actual name, and he actually grew to like the nickname that Franky had bestowed upon her. Something only the two of them shared, she though, before mentally scalding herself for even thinking like that.

"I've had a good day," Franky said. "I've been looking at different colleges, I think I'm gonna apply for a place next year, I just feel real good about it for some reason."

"That's great!" Bridget said, genuinely pleased for her client's progress. It may have been small, but by Franky even considering applying to college meant her self-confidence was growing; she felt she was good enough. "Have you found the course you want yet?"

"Mmm, there's a couple I like the look of but I think I need to go to some open days. What do you think? I wanna stay in Melbourne though, I'm not really a 'uni digs and slumber party kind of girl!"

"I think open days are a great idea," Bridget suggested. "It helps you get a feel for the school, plus you can ask questions and meet people who do your course."

"Here, I made you somethin'." Franky handed Bridget a Tupperware box. "It was leftovers but I remember you saying you liked spag bol, so I thought you might wanna try the best one you'll ever eat."

Bridget chuckled. "That's nice of you Franky, thank you. It will save me having to buy some lunch later." She took the box from Franky, and as she took it into her hand, their skin brushed. Bridget swore she felt goosebumps on her skin at the contact. _Get a grip, Bridget,_ she told herself. _If every attractive patient of yours gave you goosebumps you need to reevaluate your career choice!_ But it wasn't every patient, it was just this one.

"Anyway," she said, clearing her throat. "The last 3 sessions I feel have been really positive, and I can see the change in you already, you are a lot more confident in your own abilities. I was wondering how you felt about starting to address some of your childhood and dealing with the nightmares?"

Franky stayed quiet and broke the eye contact from Bridget. She crossed her arms over her chest tightly and Bridget knew she was going to lose her to the demon inside of her.

"Franky, it's ok. It's a safe place here, no one but you and me." Still nothing. It was clear that the younger woman was terrified of reliving the memory but she had to face her fears in order to try to get over them. "I know this is difficult, but I know about your childhood."

"No, you fuckin' don't," came the reply, green eyes blazing as a warning.

"I read about it."

"I lived it!"

"So tell me," Bridget said, so quiet it was almost a whisper. "You can trust me."

Franky exhaled and twisted the hem of her grey tee, wrestling with the thoughts in her mind. Having to face her deepest fears was something she had avoided for 24 years, and they only came to haunt her in her nightmares. But it was as though someone had flicked a switch inside her, and she actually felt safe in the presence of the blonde therapist. She shrugged her shoulders before she started to speak.

"What's there to tell that you don't already know then?" She began. "My mother was an alcoholic coke addict, my dad did a runner when I was 4. She blamed me for it, so I was the recipient of her anger, her upset and everything else. She was more interested in drinking and having weird men at the apartment every weekend. There was never any food in the house, I used to steal from the shop just to eat. Kind of shit you see in movies but that was my life." She laughed as tears misted in her eyes and she wiped them away roughly before continuing. She looked at the wall as she spoke, unable to meet the blue eyes that listened.

"You know how I learned to cook? I saw adverts on the TV. One of them was this happy little blonde family cooking pasta together, so when I was 5 I tried to boil a pan of water like I had seen on TV, only the pot was too heavy and I dropped it all over the floor and by some miracle didn't burn the fuck out of my skin. My mother was furious of course, she had heard the noise and I had 'interrupted' an alcohol-fueled evening she and 2 men were having. I'll never forget her hitting me around the back of the legs with that pot. A fuckin' steel pasta pot."

"Take your time," Bridget said, trying to provide a little comfort.

"Ha! I'm only just getting started!" Franky exclaimed. "She'd tell me that I was nothing, I was worthless, a waste of space that she should have aborted. She actually said that, my own mother. Told me I'd never be anything in my life, useless like my father. She failed to see that she was the useless one. What kind of a person lets their own kid go hungry? We'd rarely have electric, only when she bothered to top up the meter. Not even animals behave like that. I was 6 when the physical abuse started. First, it was just her hands, then rolled up newspapers and then to whatever she could lay her hands on. She was clever, she only hit me where my clothes would cover me. She fractured my ribs one time when I was 8." The tears started again, but this time Franky made no attempt to stop them. Bridget could see the pain etched in her face and almost regretted pushing her to speak. But Franky had to address all of this to progress to a happy future, and unfortunately, this was the only way to do it.

"I used to be terrified, Gidge, I wanted to know what I had done that was so bad that my own mum didn't give two shits about me. I wasn't a bad kid, I was just unloved and unwanted. The final straw was the cigarettes. She'd put out her fuckin' cigarettes on me and thought it was funny!" She was crying hysterically and Bridget's heart contacted, a lump in her throat. She began hyperventilating and struggling for breath, a panic attack surging through her.

"I can't..." she gasped, clutching her chest. "Help!"

Bridget knelt down in front of her and took both of her hands in her own, holding tightly so Franky could feel her grip, hoping it would help to calm her. "It's alright Franky, you're having a panic attack. Breathe, slowly."

But Franky was frightened. She thought she was going to die and the thought made her panic even more, spluttering and struggling to catch any breath. Although Bridget had never experienced one herself, she had witnessed multiple clients' fear during these horrible episodes. They were harmless really but horrendous at the time. "My heart...I'm going to die!"

"Look at my eyes, Franky, focus," Bridget said calmly. "Look at me, focus on me, that's it. It's just your heart beating quickly, it will subside soon." She smoothed away the damp hair from the frightened girl's forehead and made sure her vision was clear. "It's just a panic attack, you are going to be alright, I promise. Breath in through your nose, out through your mouth. Copy me." She inhaled and then exhaled repeatedly until Franky was mirroring her actions. "That's it, your doing just fine. Breath slowly, in and out. In and out."

She watched as Franky continued to breathe deeply, her green eyes never shifting from the blue ones. Bridget could see the fear in her clouded eyes, even as the attack began to subside, and thought how young and innocent she appeared. _I'm sorry I made you face your demons, Franky,_ she thought. She had experienced this with many of her patients before, but somehow this was different. She felt responsible, she felt as though she had rushed the younger woman to expose herself too soon. And she cared, a little too much.

"I'm sorry," Franky said quietly. Her face was pale and covered in a light sheen of sweat. Bridget attempted to get up to get her some water but Franky held onto her hands tighter, so she stayed put. Green eyes begged blue ones not to leave. "It's never happened before, well not since I was 15. I've not spoken about this to anyone really, I think it just bought it all back."

Bridget smiled up at Franky reassuringly. "It's ok, you have nothing to be sorry for. You did good, Franky, I could see how hard that was for you but you managed to get it all out. I'm proud of the progress you've made. How do you feel?"

Franky felt embarrassed for reacting how she did, and for showing how vulnerable she really was, so she played it off and turned it into a joke. "I feel fuckin' amazing, Gidge, it's not every day you have a hot blonde kneeling at your feet!" She winked, although she felt rotten inside.

Bridget blushed a little and stood up, fetching a glass of water for the brunette. "Drink this," she said, giving the glass to Franky who's hands were still trembling a little. "You've started to trust, that's a big step Franky, and like I said, I'm proud of you. I think we should end the session now, give you some time to reflect a little over the week, perhaps?"

Franky nodded in agreement. She was exhausted mentally. She hoped that now she had expressed what she had bottled up for so long, her sleep would be better and she wouldn't be plagued with the terrors that invaded her mind most nights, and she felt grateful that Bridget had managed to open her up.

"Thanks Gidget," she said, as she stood up and regained some composure. She felt weak and wanted to crawl into her bed and sleep the rest of the day away. "See ya next week?"

"Yup. See you next week. In the interim, if you feel anxious or troubled by anything you told me today, you have my email address, so send over any doubts or anything troubling you, if you need to."

"Jeeze, expecting love letters already?" Franky teased. "We haven't even passed the first date yet! See ya next week, Gidge."

And with that, she disappeared as fast as she entered, leaving behind a feeling in the put of Bridget's stomach she couldn't quite explain. She sat at her desk, put her head in her hands and groaned. She had never, ever, let her personal feelings cloud her judgement with a patient, not once in her years of professional practice. But something about the way those emerald eyes met her own had pulled her in hook, line and sinker and she was starting to feel as though she had been treading the water for too long and was beginning to sink. _Oh, shit._


	6. Chapter 6

Shopping for pink, sparkly attire was most certainly not Franky's preferred way to spend a Friday afternoon, but for her sister she would traipse around every children's store if it made her happy. She had collected Tess from school today, as their father was stuck at work. One of the perks of being your own boss was that Franky was able to pretty much work when she liked, but she was very hands on in running her business and spent a lot of time there with her colleagues, sharing the difficult times and keeping her staff motivated. But today, she was finding it hard to stay motivated herself, lost in a sea of children's clothing. She scoffed at some of the shit sold for 'kids', skirts smaller than a strip of fabric and tops with stupid slogans. Thank god she was always a tomboy growing up, forever in a pair of leggings or jeans and a simple tee.

Tess was approaching the end of her first year at school, and there would be a school disco at the end of term, and she wanted something pink and sparkly to wear.

"5 going on bleedin' 15", Alan said as he rang Franky earlier on in the day to ask her to pick her up and take her shopping. "Honestly Franky, I dunno where she gets it from. Between me and you, I don't think we'd know sparkly and pink it if hit us in the face! God help me when she's an actual teenager!"

Tess grasped her older sister's hand as they navigated through the busy Westfield centre. She was skipping along, excited to be treated by her big sister.

"Franky, I want a pink dress and lots of bracelets!" Tess had visualised her little outfit, always the girly girl. "But I don't like bracelets like yours, you like boring colours!"

"Oi, monkey," Franky teased, tickling her in the ribs. The little girl giggled and tried to wriggle away. "You wanna get a burger after?"

"Yes please," Tess replied. "A chicken one with extra crispy chips!"

"Ok, bub, let's get this outfit sorted first then. You are gonna look the best!"

Franky had to admit it was kind of fun looking for small cute outfits to put her sister in after a while, and she chuckled to herself at the thought. A few years ago this would have been her worst nightmare, minding a small child. But she had grown a lot in the last few years, and had reevaluated her life several times, appreciating the happiness she had. She had a family, finally, and a handful of good friends, and that was enough. It had to be. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a certain blonde woman clutching various shopping bags, and her heart sped up. Bridget lifted her head up as she walked on and saw Franky, and a smile crept onto her lips.

"I'm starting to think you're stalking me, Gidge," Franky grinned cheekily, the tip of her tongue poking out fron behind white teeth. "Shopping spree?" She nodded her head towards the bags Bridget was clutching, no doubt filled with classy attire that Bridget wore so well. She noticed a bag from a lingerie shop, and Franky felt disappointment bubble inside her that she wouldn't get to see Bridget's body clad in whatever was in the bag. She suddenly felt warm at the thought of Bridget donning lacy underwear, and pushed the thought out of her mind.

"Guilty!" Bridget exclaimed. "There is a lock down on in the prison, someone was stabbed and killed in the shower block, so my services are not needed at present! So, what better way to kill some time than to max out the old credit card!"

"Oh wow, sounds intense," Franky said, concern tinging her voice. "You taking care of ya self in there, yeah? Those crims must love ya, hot piece of blonde ass!"

Bridget laughed and then nodded, reassuring Franky that the women would never treat her as a 'screw', and actually respected the work and help she offered. Suddenly, Tess appeared, and Franky was pleasantly surprised to see that she remembered Bridget from a few weeks ago at her older sister's apartment.

"Hello Bridget," she said rather shyly.

"Hello there, sweetheart," Bridget replied. "Are you shopping?"

The tiny Doyle nodded her head. "It's my school disco but Franky doesn't like pink and I want pink stuff!"

Bridget chuckled, before pouting. "Oh is that so? It's a good job I like pink, do you want me to help you find something pretty?"

Tess nodded her head and let go of Franky's hand to take Bridget's instead.

"Pah!" Franky exclaimed, feigning hurt. "Cheers Tessy! But, I'm sure Bridget has other things to do, I'll help you find somethin' yeah?"

"Honestly, it's fine," Bridget began. "Like I said, no work until the governor calls me, which could be even after the weekend." Besides, as much as she shouldn't, she wanted to be around Franky. She'd done a lot of thinking the last week, flitting back and forwards between any thoughts she had managed to conjure up and while the whole thing still made no sense in her head, Franky was right. They _had_ run back into each other for a reason. You couldn't tempt fate, and you couldn't deny what the heart spoke forever.

Franky grinned and she felt giddy, the prospect of an afternoon with Bridget too exciting to comprehend. She too had been thinking. A lot. She respected Gidge and respected the fact she was now engaged to another woman, but she also felt compelled to fight for something that she _knew_ was real. The 5 months they had spent together was real, every stolen kiss, every touch, each time Bridget had made her shiver by just saying her name, every tear she had shed. They had shared a love so deep, so intoxicating, and now they had somehow found each other again, Franky was not going to let her leave again without a fight. It may take time, but she couldn't bear to lose the love of her life for the second time. So, she had to be patient, however hard it was.

She smiled as she watched Bridget's charm unintentionally bestow itself upon her sister and within minutes the blonde was clutching various small items of clothing that Tess had liked. It was almost magic. Franky then took the little one into the fitting room to try each outfit, and every time Tess emerged twirling and excited, putting on a fashion show for Bridget, who clapped her hands and told her she was beautiful. In the end (with a lot of Bridget's input!), Franky and Tess settled for a pink denim short sleeve dress, white frilled ankle socks and white tiny Converse that had diamantes covering the toe area. Tess looked as pleased as punch with her new outfit, but she only had one thing on her mind after a hard afternoon of shopping.

"I'm hungry!" She whinged. "Can we go and get a burger now?"

"Yes bub, we're going," Franky replied, before turning to face Bridget. "Can we tempt you with dinner at Gourmet Burger?! It's no 'Franky Burger', but it's a close second!"

"Ok, why not," Bridget replied. "Shopping is hungry work, isn't it just, Tess?"

Tess agreed with Bridget and rather timidly took hold of her hand instead of Franky's.

"Look's like I've been replaced!" The brunette joked, but secretly loving the fact Tess had warmed to Bridget so well. In a perfect world, this would be a regular occurrence - lazy afternoons pottering around the shops before dropping Tess back and having the weekends to themselves. Franky shook the thought from her head and caught up to the two most important girls in her life.

Several burgers and mountains of chips later, Tess was burning off some energy in the kid's soft play area, while Bridget and Franky made small talk over coffees (one coconut, one normal). Franky made sure to stay on her best behaviour, no pushy remarks or giving Bridget another inquisition about her love life, hoping Bridget would slowly try and warm to the idea of them together again. Part of the brunette felt wrong for wanting to break up a seemingly happy relationship, but the other part of her just wanted Bridget to be hers. Not halfheartedly, but all of hers.

"So you got any plans for the weekend, Gidge?" Franky asked as she glanced over to Tess who was doing some sort of wild bomb jumps into the ball pit. "Careful!" She called out, a broken bone the last thing she wanted to contend with.

"Not a lot really," Bridget said. "I need to go to London next month to finally put the apartment there on the market so I might use the time to get some insurance, book transfers, that sort of thing."

"So no chance of you ever going back?"

Bridget shook her head. "Nope. It was never home for me, to tell you the truth I was really down for about a year after we moved. I was so homesick and I struggled, it was tough." _Because I missed you so much_. "I was glad to come back despite the sad circumstances, but Australia is always going to be my home."

"And what about Hazel, was she glad to come back?"

"Nope. She loved London life, it suited her. She was always a lot more social, loved attending fancy dinners and cocktail evenings in the city. Honestly, she was so pissed off at having to return home. I was this close to giving her an ultimatum, I would have just gone without her. My dad was sick, I didn't care about anything else." Bridget opened up easily to Franky, and while she knew she should not speak bad about Hazel to the brunette, she had always found it easy to be honest with her

"Do you mind if I ask what happened to him?"

"No, it's fine," Bridget assured. "It was cancer. He was unwell for a long time, he'd lost a lot of weight and when we spoke on the phone I could just tell that something wasn't right. When he told me I was devastated. I booked the first flight home and nursed him until he passed. He was the last of my family, I couldn't go back to England, I felt I had to be here, to stay close to where he spent his entire life."

"Oh Gidge, I'm so sorry," Franky said quietly. She covered Bridget's hand with her own and softly rubbed her fingers over Bridget's skin.

"I'd never felt so alone after he passed. Hazel went back to work after the funeral and she was there for 2 more months until she came back to join me. I almost resented her for going back, I know how important her job was to her but I thought that she would have wanted to support me. If it wasn't for my friend, Vera, I think I would have been in a real dark place."

Anger bubbled inside Franky as Bridget spoke. What kind of a partner leaves her grieving girlfriend and flit off back half way across the world? What a selfish bitch.

"Bridget, you can't honestly tell me your gonna marry a woman who leaves you alone in your time of need, are you?" Franky said. "That's not even me being bitter or whatever, I'm saying that as a friend. Who does that?!"

Bridget couldn't meet the green eyes that stared at her. Franky was right. Franky was always right.

"Look Gidge. You know how I feel about you. Just convince me that your happy and I'll leave you be, I mean it. I respect you and I respect your decision. But I can't just walk away without knowing that I tried."

The blonde swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to push the tears away from her eyes, but she wasn't strong enough and the weeks of inner turmoil bubbled to the surface. "I don't know what to do," she whispered.

Franky shrugged sympathetically, not really knowing what to say. Instead, she laced her fingers between Bridget's and just held her hand. It was all she could offer her for now. Suddenly, Tess came running over, whisps of dark hair stuck to her forehead having worked up a sweat diving into ball pits and racing down slides. Bridget wiped her eyes and cleared her throat, composing herself quickly. "Franky, can you and Bridget come and play with me?" She was hopping from one leg to the other excitedly.

"Ah bub, I think we're a bit big to play in there," Franky said.

"No look! There's lots of grown ups playing, please Franky! Please"

"Come on then," Bridget said, getting up and taking the little girl's hand. "Let's show your big sister how to have some fun!"

"You what?!" Franky said, mouth wide open in mock astonishment. "Oh you wait, Gidget!" In a swift move, she hoisted the blonde over her shoulder and launched her into the ball pit, both the women howling with laughter and acting like bigger children than the actual ones there. Tess squealed with delight, and just as Franky took her in her arms and went to throw her too, Bridget pulled the two of them in and they landed in a big pile, a mass of limbs waving about the place. Franky couldn't remember feeling this happy in a long, long time and she had a good feeling in the pit of her stomach, and when it was time to say goodbye to Bridget and take the little one home she felt a glimmer of hope. Maybe, just maybe.


	7. Chapter 7

**10 Years Ago**

Bridget was in turmoil.

7 sessions with Franky had passed and the psychologist had experienced something she had never done in all her time. She had developed feelings for her client, ones which she shouldn't dream of having but it had happened none the less. She could deal with the attraction and the flirtatious nature of Franky, but she couldn't deal with the green eyes that invaded her mind every time she closed her eyes, and she couldn't deal with the feeling of guilt, both towards her actual partner and of what line she had already crossed. But it had hit her smack in the face and she was fucked.

Of course, Franky was an outrageous flirt which didn't help things. She'd lick her lips, or hold Bridget's gaze with her eyes.  _Oh god, those eyes._ How they captivated Bridget like never before. Bridget wondered whether Franky was this brazen with everyone she came across, but her gut feeling told her that Franky liked her too. She was at a loss, but she knew she had to do the right thing. She chose a place away from the clinic; she did not want Franky to associate therapy, something which was supposed to be helpful, with something of abandonment of sorts.

One of Franky's 2 jobs was that of a 'chef' at an American style diner in a touristy area of the city. By chef, she cooked most of the frozen goods on a grill or in the microwave, a far cry from what she was actually good at. Bridget knew where she worked from the notes in her file, and decide to pop in, telling herself it was her responsibility and duty as a medical professional to cut ties with her patient.

She walked into the diner nervously and looked around, and when she couldn't see Franky, she almost chickened out and turned on her heels, but forced herself to deliver the message she had intended.

"Hi," she approached a young waiter who couldn't be much older than 17. "I was wondering if Franky was around."

He indicated he would go and get her, and Bridget sat down at a table in the corner of the eatery; it was empty apart from 2 people having a late breakfast and Bridget was glad for the privacy. Franky suddenly emerged from the back and Bridget's chest contracted.  _Come on Bridget, you came here to do something you need to, put your feelings aside,_ she willed herself. Franky's cheeks were a little flushed, presumably from the heat in the kitchen and her dark hair was tied up in a pony, and Bridget could see the poking of some sort of tattoo on her abdomen as her cropped black vest rode up a little. All the blonde could think was how effortlessly gorgeous she was.

"Well, I would have prepared the chef's special did I know you were stopping by!" She teased, standing by the table with one hand on her hip. "Didn't realise you did house calls now, Gidget, everythin' alright?"

Bridget nodded, then stood up.  _Now or never._  "Look Franky, I came here to tell you I have to unfortunately stop our sessions."

Franky looked perplexed. "What do you mean? We still have 5 left, and I thought you said I'd made loads of process. I feel heaps better now and it's all because of you!"

The psychologist exhaled. "Have you heard of the term transference?" Franky shook her head. "In a patient-therapist relationship, romantic feelings can develop. When that happens it clouds objectivity and that relationship breaks down."

Franky's heart began to beat fast and she felt hot and clammy. Bridget had sussed her out and was about to kick her to the curb, and the only way to react was to build that wall back up pretty sharpish. "You've got tickets on yourself if you think I've got the hots for you!"

"I was talking about me, Franky."  _Well, fuck. I've just crossed every ethical line I vowed never to._ She couldn't break her gaze away from the green-eyed girl in front of her.

"So what, you're in love with me?"

"No," Bridget said, but her eyes said the opposite.

"So you just want to fuck me."

Bridget couldn't respond, but again, her eyes answered for her.

"I can live with that," Franky said, a small smirk creeping upon her lips.

"I can't," came the breathy whispered response. Bridget stood up and began to leave, unable to face another moment lying to Franky.

"What are you so afraid of?"

_Oh, absolutely everything, baby, you have no idea._

* * *

Franky's shift passed in a blur. All she could think about was what Bridget had bestowed upon her and it made her head spin. Bridget, classy, beautiful Bridget, had feelings for her. But she had chosen to cut Franky off. Franky knew why she did it, but this couldn't be it. She needed to speak to her and find out what was really going on, and whether it was something she could pursue. Once her shift was done, she made her way to the clinic to speak to Bridget.

She was met at the reception desk by the ever delightful secretary, Linda.

"I need to see Bridget Westfall," Franky said.

"Have you got an appointment?"

"Nuh," Franky replied. "It's important though, I really need to speak with her."

"You can't without an appointment," Linda said. "Make one then come back. She's with a patient right now."

"It's an emergency! Fuck sake, it's not like I'm an imposter, you've seen me here loads of times!"

"No appointment, no session. You know the rules."

"Well, I'll wait," Franky huffed, sitting in the waiting area. She sat there for almost an hour before she saw Bridget emerge from her office.

"Franky?" She began. "We don't have a session, we discussed that they would be stopping."

Franky stood up. "I just need to talk to ya, please Gidge."

Bridget nodded her head and Franky followed her to the office. She shut the door and stood by it, her hands folded. "What's going on, Franky, I thought we weren't doing this anymore?"

Franky could see through Bridget's 'tough guy' act and knew what she was doing. "I dunno Gidge, you tell me. You come to my workplace, tell me you have feelings for me and then disappear. What do you want me to think?"

Bridget folder her arms a little tighter across her chest and then shrugged. She didn't have the answers but she knew if she didn't get Franky gone from her office quickly she might end up doing something she should not. Franky took a step closer to the psychologist before placing her hand softly on the side her face. She half expected Bridget to recoil but instead, she averted her gaze downwards and sighed.

"I can't, not here, not yet." She broke the spell and walked to the other side of the room. "Franky, we can't do this."

"Well then why did you tell me you had feelings for me, Gidge? Why did you want me to know that?"

"I wanted to be honest with you as to why I had to stop the sessions, Franky," Bridget began. "I didn't want you to think that it was anything you did or your fault. It's all me. I am behaving unprofessionally."

"Well, if you are going to discharge me from your care, then what we do thereafter is not unprofessional, Gidge. You can't throw me a bone and then drag it away. What's the worst that can happen?"

Bridget was a little taken back by Franky's soft demeanor. She was half expecting her to go off like a firework, but it was clear to see that she had a softer side. "Franky, I can't, OK? It can't happen."

"What are you so scared of, Bridget?" Franky was trying to crack Bridget, the way the blonde had cracked her.

"I'm in a relationship!" She exclaimed. "I can't, I'm with someone. And I'm moving to London in 5 months' time for good!" Bridget observed how her confession caused Franky to laugh in shock and the expression on her face was a clear indicator of hurt.

"You never told me that," Franky said. She felt as though she had been punched in the stomach. Why had Bridget kept that from her?

"Because a therapist should never bring personal life into the sessions, Franky, you know it's not something that is done."

"Oh, but you allowed us to flirt, and grow close, that doesn't count as personal, no?"

"Fucking hell Franky," Bridget scoffed. "You know there are rules, and yes, I am aware I've just crossed all the boundaries, I don't need to tell me that. It happened, I couldn't control it but I'm doing what I should have done weeks ago."

Franky stepped towards Bridget and locked her gaze on her ocean eyes. She stood there for a few seconds, the intensity of the gaze causing Bridget's breathing to become hitched. It was an incredibly intimate few seconds and the blonde felt trapped, but she didn't want to be anywhere else that moment. She should look away and demand that Franky leave, but she was frozen, Franky's eyes casting some sort of spell on her.

"Tell me to go, and you'll never see me again," the younger woman whispered. "I'll respect your wishes and leave this office. But I wanna hear it from you."

"Come on Franky," Bridget murmured. "What do you want me to say?"

"Tell me what you want."

Bridget exhaled, she was shaking. "You," came a reply so faint, Franky could have imaged it.

Before she had time to reason with her decision, she felt the brunette's lips on hers and she made no attempt to even stop. Franky's hands were clutching her face and she kissed Bridget with such delicacy, different to what she had imagined. Under the tough girl exterior was a woman with a big heart and the want to spoil the psychologist with nothing but love, and Bridget moaned appreciatively as Franky's tongue gently danced against hers. She could think of nothing but the woman kissing her and how perfect this stolen moment was, and she pulled Franky closer as they kissed.

"There, did the world stop turning?" Franky asked after she pulled away. She wanted nothing more than to spread Bridget out on the desk, but that could wait for another day. Bridget smiled shyly.

"We'll have to find out," she replied. "But you need to go, Franky."

She nodded in agreement. "Gidge, what happens now?"

Bridget shrugged. "I've got no idea, Franky."

* * *

Franky lay in her bed, the last hour spent tossing and turning, unable to shake the psychologist from her mind. She kept replaying their kiss over and over and was trying to work out every possible scenario where they would end up together. Franky had never been in love with someone before, but she reckoned that what she felt for Bridget was pretty damn close. She didn't just want to fuck her and move on, she wanted to spend some actual time together and get to know who she really was. But she also had to remember she was a taken woman, plus she was leaving the country for good.  _Why is nothing in my life ever straightforward?_ She rolled over in bed and pulled the duvet over her, willing for some sleep when she was disturbed by someone knocking on the door. Groaning, she reluctantly got up and padded through to the front door. It was probably her neighbour who had an annoying habit of locking himself out all the time. They knocked again, this time a little louder.

"Comin', comin', hold ya horses!" She shouted. "Remember your keys next time, Liam, yeah?" But as she swung the door open she was met with a certain blonde psychologist.

"What you doing here?!" Franky exclaimed, pleasantly surprised at her late night visitor. "Did you miss me?"

Bridget stepped into the small apartment and Franky couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked. Her face was free of makeup and her blonde hair tumbled in waves, framing her face perfectly.

"I lied to you," Bridget said.

"About what?"

"In the diner. When you asked me if I was in love with you, I lied, Franky." Her voice was husky, emotion bubbling over and seeping out into every word.

"I know, Gidge," Franky confessed. "Your eyes never lie. I've never met someone who can speak through their eyes like you do. That's why I came to see you earlier because I knew there was more."

Franky wrapped her arms around Bridget's neck and kissed her slowly. She could actually feel Bridget's thumping heart through her sweater and as Franky's hands navigated to under the sweater and made contact with warm skin, Bridget whimpered almost, the longing too much to bear. She was about to cross a moral and an ethical line, but the heart never lied, and as Franky whispered in her ear that she was in love with her too, she pushed the thoughts of betrayal out of her mind and let Franky kiss her all the way to the bedroom.

"Are you sure?" Franky asked as Bridget pushed her up against the wall, her hands desperate for the feel of the younger woman. As much as Franky wanted this, she needed to be sure Bridget was alright with what she was about to do.

"I want you," came the response. "I'm all yours, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for the lovely comments and kudo. I'm so pleased that you are enjoying this as much as I am writing it for you :)


	8. Chapter 8

Bridget illuminated her iPhone to check the time for the umpteenth time. 1.41am. She sighed and gently rolled over, frustrated that she wasn't able to fall asleep. Hazel was sleeping deeply beside her and Bridget held her breath as she stirred momentarily. She and Hazel had argued earlier over something small, but with Bridget's current state of mind and confusion, it had escalated. They had made up now, but Bridget felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. Ever since Franky had tumbled back into her life just over a month ago, she had invaded every part of her mind and she could think of little else. She would go to sleep at night and all she would see would be Franky, and when she made love to her fiancee, she ashamedly wished it was Franky instead. Part of her felt sick at emotionally betraying her partner, but the other half longed to hold the brunette just one more time. Bridget found herself picturing their first night together and she couldn't stop the tears prickling in her eyes and she remembered just how perfect the moment felt.

_Bridget felt like a despicable human being, but at the same time had never felt like this before. Franky had bought her to tears, the passion of their lovemaking almost too much to bear and she laughed, a little embarrassed as tears had fallen from her eyes while the brunette had told her how beautiful she was. She felt guilt, but also euphoria, and then shame as she remembered who's bed she was in and what she was doing. Franky must have picked up on her turmoil as she pulled her a little closer, limbs entwined under the duvet._

_"Penny for your thoughts, Gidge?" She asked quietly, her lips pressed against Bridget' shoulder. She kissed the soft exposed skin lightly causing Bridget to shiver._

_"I feel like a shit person," Bridget sighed. "I'm to be here with you and if feels like the most natural thing in the world, but I am with someone else. How does that work?"_

_Franky rolled over on her side and propped her head up with her hand. "You wanna know what I think?"_

_Bridget nodded._

_"I think you are human. I think that love hit you in the face when you least expected it. I think you don't really want to go to London, and I also think you ain't happy with your girl. Oh, and I think you are incredibly fuckin' beautiful, and extra skilled with that tongue of yours!"_

_"Well, I do aim to please!" The blonde smirked, before lying flat on her back and rubbing her face in frustration. "You're right, I don't want to go to London, not really. It was always Hazel's dream. And I wouldn't say I'm not happy, I just guess you are right, this did creep up on me and hit me in the face and now I don't know what to do. Just so you know, Franky, this is not something I've done before."_

_"Hey, I'm not judging, you, you're the one judging yourself. But I can see that you haven't, you have much too much of a guilty conscience to have ever done this before. You're a good person. But sometimes Gidge, things happen for a reason. Good things fall apart so better things can fall into place. We met for a reason. No one will know about this, I'm no blab. I get it's hard for ya, ok?"_

_Bridget looked up at the raven hair's girl and she could have sworn she felt a physical jolt inside her body. Fuck, she really had it bad. She didn't even realise that Franky was 10 years younger most of the time. How many 24-year-olds were as mature and clued up as Franky was? Her tough start in life had meant she had to fend for herself her entire life, she was a lot older mentally than her 24 years. She lifted her head off the pillow and planted a lingering kiss on the brunette's lips, just happy to be in the moment with her. As horrible at is sounded, she knew already that she would never love Hazel like she loved Franky and wished she had the met her before. "I love you," she whispered simply, and pulled the younger woman down onto her, ready to make her shiver and moan once more._

Fuck. She couldn't fight it any longer, she had to see Franky and just put everything to bed once and for all. She climbed out of the king-sized bed, careful not to wake the woman beside her, and grabbing some clothes she had laid on the dresser chair earlier this evening, she crept out of the bedroom and into the bathroom to change out of her nightwear and into the jeans and tee shirt she had just grabbed. She looked at her reflection in the mirror but all she could see was a liar and a fraud. 10 years of pretending to someone else that she was all of theirs, 10 years of yearning for another.

She scribbled a quick note to her sleeping fiancee and left it on the pillow. It wasn't uncommon for Bridget to be called into work at strange hours should the need arise, so Hazel was unlikely to suspect anything off:

_'Vera called, there's been an incident at the prison and I've had to rush in. I'll call you in the morning, Bridge x'_

She then tiptoed back out the bedroom, into her car and made her way to Franky's, her mind whirring with what she would say.

* * *

Franky poured yet another glass of Shiraz, long giving up on the idea of sleep. Her heart ached and her brain was confused. She had come across Deb's old iPod she had left behind when she had come to visit a few months ago and Franky had grown to like the R&B tunes that Debbie loved so much. A song played in the background and Franky absorbed the lyrics, relevant to her current situation. She tapped her foot along to the melody and drank her wine, thinking of a way to win Bridget over once and for all:

_How many ways can I say that I need you baby, it's true  
_ _I think I might die without you  
_ _Feeling all over my body  
_ _You know how I like it  
_ _Ain't gotta tell you what to do, yeah yeah_

_Ooh, now I'll never get over you until I find something new_   
_That get me high like you do, yeah yeah_   
_Ooh, now I'll never get over you until I find something new_   
_That get me high like you do_

Fuck, she thought. She couldn't do this for much longer, it actually hurt to have Bridget back in her life but not as her woman. But she loved her too much to ever push her away forever, as much as it hurt. She kicked her feet up on the sofa and closed her eyes, transporting herself back to one of the happiest moments of her life.

_Franky was in utter bliss. In her arms was the woman she was in love with, and she was coming down from the post-orgasmic heaven that flushed her body. Bridget seemed tense, though, and Franky knew she felt conflicted._

_"Penny for your thoughts, Gidge?" She kissed the blonde's shoulder, breathing in her scent. Everything about her was fuckin' perfect. She felt goosebumps on Bridget's skin and held her lips there._

_"I feel like a shit person," Bridget sighed. "I'm to be here with you and if feels like the most natural thing in the world, but I am with someone else. How does that work?"_

_Franky rolled over onto her side. "You wanna know what I think?"_

_The blonde nodded._

_"I think you are human. I think that love hit you in the face when you least expected it. I think you don't really want to go to London, and I also think you ain't happy with your girl. Oh, and I think you are incredibly fuckin' beautiful, and extra skilled with that tongue of yours!"_

_Bridget giggled and grabbed hold of Franky's hand, lacing her fingers in between hers._ _"Well, I do aim to please! But, you're right, I don't want to go to London, not really. It was always Hazel's dream. And I wouldn't say I'm not happy, I just guess you are right, this did creep up on me and hit me in the face and now I don't know what to do. Just so you know, Franky, this is not something I've done before."_

_Franky knew that Bridget was no cheat, not really. She had been unfaithful, yes, but it wasn't like it was a fleeting one-night stand with anyone. There was a passion there that Franky had never experienced and Bridget's love was addictive, she needed more._

Suddenly, she heard a tapping on the door. Puzzled as to who that may be, she swung herself off the sofa and padded through the hall to the front door, swinging it open.

"Remember that time I turned up at your place in the middle of the night because I couldn't sleep?" It was Bridget.

Franky smiled warmly at the woman and nodded her head. "Where it all began." She invited Bridget in and led her through to the living room. "There's a bottle of Shiraz open, I know it's calling your name!"

"Then pour me a glass!" Bridget said, taking a seat on the sofa and Franky handed her a glass of wine. It was an odd hour to be drinking, but there was nothing ordinary about the situation. As the claret liquid trickled down Bridget's throat, she almost moaned appreciatively. "If there's one thing you learnt from me, it's how to appreciate good wine!"

"You taught me a lot more than that, Gidget," Franky said gratefully. "Anyway, what you doing here? Are you OK?"

Bridget exhaled. "God knows, Franky. Tell me I'm not the only one who feel's like I'm losing my mind."

"You're not losing your mind, you're in conflict with yourself. I'm sorry you feel like this."

"It's not your fault," Bridget began. "It is what it is, but I can't have it both ways. It's not fair on Hazel, and it's not fair on you. Oh, fuck, I'm going to have to break someone's heart and I don't want to do it." She rested her head in her hands and failed to hold back the tears, crying into her hands.

"Hey, hey," Franky said gently. She put down her wine and wrapped her arms around Bridget. "Please don't cry, I can't take it when you cry." Franky rocked her gently. "I know it doesn't seem it like now, but everything will work itself out. No matter what happens, you'll work it out. You know that I love you, but whatever you decide I just want you to be happy."

The pair sat there for a few minutes before either spoke again.

"What does your heart say, Gidge?"

Bridget answered without hesitation. "You. It's always been you. I just wish there had been an easier way. I wish I never left and I wish I had the balls to fight for you. I'm sorry, Franky. I never stopped loving you."

"Don't apologise," Franky whispered. "I know it wasn't our time, I'll never blame you." She smiled at the blonde as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ears. "You're so beautiful."

"Oh, baby," Bridget sighed, and her mouth found Franky's, 10 years of longing and hurt expelled into a kiss. The world had stopped turning and all Bridget could feel was the other woman pressed against her, hearts beating and breath shallow as they reconnected. Franky held her closer and moaned softly.

"Bedroom," she managed to say, and Bridget followed her until they were past the threshold and hands were all over each other again. The brunette pulled the blonde's tee off swiftly, her lips leaving kisses down her collarbone and the top of her breasts. Bridget groaned at the contact and tried to fumble with Franky's PJ bottoms, but Franky was quicker and pushed her gently down onto the bed, eager hands pulling down her jeans.

"Even more fuckin' beautiful that I remember," Franky said, Bridget naked apart from white underwear. She kissed Bridget again, and Bridget finally managed to remove the clothing off Franky just as her own underwear was removed. She had longed for this for 10 long years, and the thought and reality of the moment caused tears to falls. Franky kissed the teardrops away from her cheeks before taking a nipple into her mouth and sucking it while rolling the other one between her finger and thumb.

"Franky," Bridget whimpered. "I need you, baby."

"Shhhh, you've waited all this time, let me tease you a moment more." She carried on caressing Bridget's body, kissing her way down her torso and her thighs, purposely missing out the area in between her legs. Bridget's moaning was sweet music to her ears and she could feel the blood pumping between her own legs, eager for her own release too. But she kept her focus on the beautiful woman, naked on her bed, and using just the very tip of her tongue, began to caress Bridget's hot wet core.  _Oh fuck,_ she thought. She forgot just how sweet she tasted and each taste became sweeter. Bridget's hands were tangled up in the bedsheets and as her moaning increased, Franky knew she was close. They hadn't made love in a decade, but Franky would never forget Bridget's body and what she liked, it was as familiar as anything.

"God baby, I'm so close," she exclaimed breathlessly. Franky cocked one of the blonde's legs back and latched onto her clit a little harder until Bridget lost all control and an orgasm washed over her, Franky's name on her lips. She pulled the brunette up and kissed her hard, the taste of herself on her lover's mouth arousing. She could feel Franky's body grinding against hers and ran her tongue down from her earlobe down her neck, before pushing her off of her gently onto her back.

"Please," Franky begged. "Just touch me, I'm on fuckin' fire here for you. Touch me, Gidge."

Bridget obeyed and as her fingers found Franky's clitoris she began to rub slowly. "So wet for me, baby." She entered her, 2 fingers first then 3, and flicked Franky's nipple with her tongue.

"Oh fuck!"

"That feel good, baby?"

She didn't respond verbally, instead groaning loudly against Bridget's mouth. She could feel herself getting closer to the edge. Bridget could feel Franky's walls tighten around her and sped up a little until her back arched and she cried out, eyes tightly closed and her hands reaching to hold her lover as she came. The orgasm subsided eventually and Franky pulled Bridget close to her, not saying anything but holding her tightly. She kissed her and hummed softly as Bridget traced circles on her thigh.

"I missed you, Franky," Bridget said. "I really did."

"I missed you too, beautiful. Every day. Can you stay tonight or..."

Bridget nodded. "I'm supposed to be at work. An emergency." She cringed at herself, knowing exactly how it sounded. "I want to be here with you, I'll stay." She took hold of Franky's hand and wrapped it tighter around her body. Neither woman wanted to face the truth right now, so tonight, this would have to do. They were together again, and as bad as Bridget felt, she knew this was where she belonged. For now, anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who had read, reviewed, left kudos and just enjoying the story! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update but life kinda just got in the way! I hope you enjoy this chapter, we get to see a couple of other characters, and thank you again for reading :)

Franky was walking on air. Even her colleagues noticed the spring in her step and Boomer was quick to notice.

"Ey, Franky, what's crawled up your knickers today?" She laughed as she packed up her tool bag. Franky had first met Boomer after she spent time in the youth offender's institute and an unlikely friendship formed between the pair. Boomer had sometimes struggled to control her temper and the usually loving, loyal teen had snapped and beaten up her sister pretty badly for stealing her boyfriend at the time, Daz. As a result, she had to serve a 4 month stay and attend anger management, but the pair had been friends ever since. "Or should I say who?!"

"Ah, shut up up ya daft cow!" Franky blushed. "Mind your own, yeah?!"

"You can't fool me, Franky!"

"Alright, alright!" Franky exclaimed. It was never good to try and hide anything from Boomer as she went on and on and on until she got on your last nerve. Still, Franky loved her just as much. "I met someone and we spent some time together. Happy?! Now, are you actually gonna do any work today or just give me the Spanish Inquisition?"

She heard Boomer chuckle as she left the kitchen and made her way to the dining area, where Liz was replacing the old menus with the new ones. Always wanting to keep up with the times and trends in the culinary world, Franky had spent some time in the last few months putting together new dishes, modern twists on classics such as lasagna and ravioli.

"What bee has got into Boomer's bonnet?" Liz asked, not looking up but still acknowledging Franky walking into the room. She was concentrating on getting the new menus folded perfectly and her tongue poked out the side of her mouth as she concentrated on creasing the cardboard down. "Did I hear you tell her you've met someone?!" Only now did Liz look up.

Franky groaned. "Not you as well."

Liz put down her menus and got up from the table she was sat at. "I'm just happy for you, lovie. I can't remember the last time you actually had a relationship!"

Franky laughed; it had actually been a long time. Not that this was a relationship of course, more like a beautiful disaster waiting to blow up in everyone's face. But still, she couldn't help that giddy feeling in the pit of her stomach, feeling like a love drunk teenager instead of a 34 year old businesswoman.

"It's, a little complicated. I've known her a long time and it's been a journey to say the least, but, I dunno. She's a good one, Liz."

"But?" Liz could always suss her out.

"But what?"

"There's more, I can tell."

Franky sighed. "She's in a relationship."

"Franky, you know it's only going to end up in one way," Liz warned. "I don't want to see you hurt. You don't deserve that."

"Oh Liz, it's such a long story, I don't want to bore you with it all."

"I'm all ears," Liz said, already getting up to make 2 cups of tea.

So without actually wanting to originally, Franky somehow felt lighter after she offloaded to Liz her dilemma. Liz listened reservedly as Franky told her all about how they had met, fallen in love and were separated by the distance as well as the promise of a new life in another country. She rubbed Franky's back as she teared up talking about how much her heart broke having to say goodbye to Bridget and now they had run back into each other, how much she wanted Bridget to be by her side for the long run.

"I love her, Liz, I can't let her go again, but I also love her enough not to force her to choose. I don't know what to do."

"Well, has she said she wants to be with you?" Liz asked.

Franky nodded her head, replaying the conversation they had in bed after Bridget had turned up at hers a couple of nights ago.

_"I wish this was real," Franky said quietly as she ran a fingertip up and down Bridget's arm. She was so in love with her and always had been, it would kill her to have to say goodbye once more._

_"It is real, baby," Bridget replied. "I'm here with you."_

_"You know what I mean. I wish you were mine, I wish you were my girl for real, not having to share you with her. Do you call her baby, too, huh?"_

_Bridget was quiet for a few moments. She knew that this whole thing would be difficult for the both of them, but Franky more so, and Franky was hurting even now._

_"I'll leave her. For you."_

_"Gidge, I didn't mean..."_

_"No, I have to, Franky. I'm in love with someone who isn't the woman I said I'd marry. It isn't fair on her, and it isn't fair on you. I choose you, but you need to give me a little time. There's the stuff in London to tie up still, and I need to let her down gently. It will break her."_

_"Are you sure?" Of course Franky wanted to hear those words, but she didn't want Bridget to think she was being pushed._

_"I love you. I've always loved you, baby. What I'm doing isn't right and I've got to do the right thing by everyone."_

_Franky pulled her close to her and kissed Bridget's lips, dizzy at the thought that she may well be able to do this properly soon._

_"Oh, and for the record, no has has even been called 'baby' apart from you..." she left wet kisses trailing down the brunette's neck, 'baby' leaving her lips after each kiss._

"I know how this looks from the outside-in, but you've gotta trust me Liz, this is the real deal. I love her more than anything, I really do."

Liz squeezed Franky's arm affectionately. "Well, as long as your're sure, love. I just don't want to see you get hurt, I love you like my own, you know that."

Franky kissed Liz on the forehead. "Thanks Lizzie, I love you too. I've gotta head to the bank and then pick up these new tablecloths. I'll be back in tonight, I wanna oversee the new menu launch, see how it goes down."

* * *

Across town, Bridget was taking a lunch break at work. By lunch, it was really 20 minutes or so to eat her food, rush out to check her mobile as phones were prohibited from the prison and then back to work. She didn't mind, though, work was becoming a welcomed distraction from the mess that was inside her head. She wanted to confide in someone but the fear of being judged meant she was keeping everything to herself as a psychologist, she knew it wasn't healthy. She decided to partially offload to Vera during lunch as they were alone.

Vera and Bridget had been friends for more than 15 years, meeting at a forensic networking event many years ago. Bridget initially couldn't understand why the young prison officer at the time worked in corrections, but as she got to know the woman, she could see her passion in wanting to make prisons a safer and more humane place, and climbed her way up the ranks to be the governor of Wentworth Prison. It was she who offered Bridget the job when she came back from London.

"Vera," Bridget began as she tucked into her couscous and chicken salad. "How did you know that Fletch was the one when he proposed?"

Vera smiled and blushed a little. "I just did. I couldn't imagine wanting to wake up to someone else for the rest of my life and he just gets me." The pair had been married for 2 years and were sickly-sweet in love. They kept their relationship professional at work, but Bridget knew the governor's office desk must have seen some action at some point. "Is there something wrong, if you don't mind me asking, Bridget?"

Bridget shook her head and looked into her lunch, hating having to lie. "I just wondered, that's all."

"Liar," Vera mocked. "Are you having cold feet? It's normal to feel overwhelmed after an engagement, it's all a whirlwind and life is 100 miles an hour. Once all that settles it will be different."

Bridget exhaled and looked up at Vera. She needed to offload and now was her chance to. "I'm not in love with her, Vera. I love her, but she's not the love of my life. Does that make me an awful person?"

"Oh Bridget, I knew something was up these last few weeks. Did something happen?"

Bridget chuckled sarcastically. "Where do I start. I've made a huge fucking mess of everything. Can I confide in you, Vera? I've had no one to talk to and I've felt like such a bitch."

Vera nodded. "Of course, that's what friends are for."

So Bridget began to talk. She told Vera about meeting Franky for the first time, falling in love and having to part all those years ago. She then told her that when they had reunited accidentally that day on the beach she knew she couldn't go through with the wedding but felt so awful at ultimately having to hurt Hazel. The guilt and the shame was eating her up inside and it was driving her crazy. Vera listened sympathetically, not really knowing what to advise her friend and secretly glad she had never been in such a position.

"I'm so in love with Franky, I can't imagine not spending my life with her," she finished. "But I can't bare to hurt Hazel, she's a good woman and it will kill her." It felt better to get it off her chest and she knew her friend would not judge. The beauty of working in corrections meant you developed a very strong non-judgmental character and Bridget could not have been more glad of this trait right now.

"You have to listen to your heart," Vera finally said. "What's the point in being with someone when it's not them you really want. If you love Franky then you have to cut Hazel loose. She's a nice woman but if you're not happy, what's the point?"

"Hmmm," Bridget hummed. "I know, I know, I just need to find a way to break her heart in the nicest way possible. Is that even a thing?!"

Vera smiled and rubbed Bridget's arm. "No, but your own happiness is important too. C'mon, back to the madhouse, Bridget."

The pair cleared up their lunch things and returned to their duties, Vera with interviewing new officers and Bridget having to do an intake assessment on a vulnerable new inmate. The afternoon passed slowly. Bridget only had the one patient today and the rest of the time was dedicated to paperwork and admin but she kept thinking about the tricky situation she was in. It didn't help matters when Hazel called her work phone and said she had booked dinner tonight for the pair of them, as she felt Bridget had been overwhelmed and stressed. Little did she know that Bridget's stress and sleepless nights were due to her predicament and Hazel was under the impression that all was good between them.

As Bridget walked out of the gates and back into normality at 6.15pm, Hazel was parked up in her BMW waiting for her.

"Hello darling," she said, embracing Bridget as she got into the car. "Good day?"

"Mmmm, so so," Bridget replied fastening her seat belt. "The usual. What about you, you had a good day off?"

Hazel worked as a marketing director for a large advertising firm and much of the billboards and posters dotted around Australia had her creative input, and had recently gone part time, her generous salary allowing her to do so. Bridget was proud of her, she had worked hard to get to where she was today.

"It was a good day. I went running this morning, had lunch with Lenny and Diane and then I actually finished up all the ironing, can you believe it?!"

Bridget laughed softly. "Wow, a miracle, are you feeling alright?"

"You've been stressed out with work so I wanted to make sure you don't have to lift a finger all weekend."

"Thank you." Bridget squeezed Hazel's hand, albeit rather guilty. "Where are we headed to dinner anyway?"

"I thought we could try that _Oregano_ place in town, they are supposed to be really good and have won an award. Plus, you like Italian."

Bridget's stomach lurched. Franky's place. While she knew Franky would never act inappropriately or give their secret away, she felt very uncomfortable about going for a supposedly romantic dinner with her partner, while her 'mistress' (for the want of a better word) worked there. It was risky, plus it would be rubbing the brunette's face in it. She quickly got her phone out and tapped out a message to let her know she was coming. She felt bad for going there with her partner, the irony.

_Hey Franky. Just wanted to let you know that Hazel has booked a table for dinner later on. Would be nice to see you, under different circumstances. X_

Bridget felt weird, conflicted. She switched her phone to silent and gazed out the window. Who had she become? Years of working as a psychologist and therapist had meant she had seen people's lives destroyed by affairs and lies and she had become the person instigating the hurt. She was a coward, she decided. Once everything in London was sorted out, she had to tell Hazel and stop lying to her. Her phone buzzed and she opened the message.

_I figured once I saw the reservation list. Don't sweat it Gidge ;)_

She relaxed a little and her and Hazel shared a comfortable silence for the rest of the drive and they arrived at _Oregano_ , Hazel parking the car.

"I've been looking forward to the food here, let's hope it's as good as the reviews make out!"

They were met at the door by a curly-haired restaurant manager who Bridget presumed was Liz and shown to their table, bread, olives and balsamic vinegar adorning the table. There was a nice ambiance and while the restaurant was quite traditional, there were modern quirks which Bridget thought was 'Franky' all over. Her heart swelled, she was proud of the brunette. A few moments later, Liz returned to take their drink orders, and Hazel ordered a Shiraz for Bridget and a Prosecco for herself, much preferring the lighter bubbly taste that the rich wine which Bridget loved so much. Bridget scoured the menu and bit her lip to stop her from smiling too much as she found the dish she would order. Each item on the menu was a typical Italian dish but some of them had been made a little different and had small extras added in, a modern twist on the classics.

For sure, she would order the dish named 'G's Spaghetti'. Described as _'a twist on the much loved classic, G's spaghetti combines the aromatic sauces of a spaghetti bolognese over rich meat and tagliatelle, with added flakes of chilli and diced mushroom, just how my old friend G likes it the most',_ Bridget was transported back to the time that Franky had cooked it for her just how she liked it, and she had never had a meal like it since. They placed their order once the wine had arrived, with Hazel ordering a plate of seafood pasta.

"Well, the menu looks amazing," Hazel said after she had chosen. "I can definitely see what the hype is about and we haven't even eaten yet!"

"Mmmm," Bridget agreed, trying to look around without being obvious. "Can't wait to try the meal when it comes. I'm just going to nip to the ladies, I'll be back in a second." She felt clammy and panicky and felt like everything was closing in, the guilt of the situation becoming all too much. She needed to breathe, alone, for a few moments and as she made her way to the toilets and past the cloakroom, she felt a gentle hand on her arm pulling her in the other direction.

"Hey Gidge," Franky said. "You alright?"

Bridget shook her head and Franky led her to her office and shut the door.

"I can't do this anymore, Franky. It's too much. I'm not cut out for this secret life bullshit!" Her eyes watered but she tried to keep it together as her fiancee was outside, waiting for her to return to the table.

Franky took Bridget's hands and laced her fingers between hers. "Don't think about it tonight. Go have your dinner and we will talk tomorrow." She lifted one hand to her mouth and kissed Bridget's palm tenderly, and Bridget could have melted there and then.

"I ordered the spaghetti," Bridget smirked. "Better be as good as that one we made. I can still taste it, it was that great!"

"I'm going to make it myself right now, not one of my other chefs. Now go back and relax Gidge, alright? Enjoy the food."

They shared a quick kiss and Bridget returned to the table, trying to push everything out of her mind and enjoy dinner. And she did. The food was phenomenal and she found herself relaxing a little, mentally reminding herself that eventually everything will work out for the best, maybe not now, but someday.

As she crawled into bed and Hazel curled herself around her, the familiar feeling of shame crept up once more and she struggled to sleep. She must have dozed off as she was awoken at 2.30am by her phone ringing. Automatically thinking it was Vera, she answered on autopilot, getting out of bed and taking the call in the hallway so she wouldn't wake Hazel.

"Hello?" She said into the phone sleepily.

"Is that Bridget?" Came a female voice.

"Speaking, who is this?"

"I'm Liz, you don't know me love, but Franky's asked me to call you. She was involved in a car accident and she asked me to get in touch with you."

Bridget's heart sped up and it was as though she struggled to take any air in. "When? How? Is she OK? Can I speak to her? Where is she?"

"She's resting up," Liz replied. "She's in Royal Park Hospital, the emergency department. She's had a bit of a blow to the head and some concussion but she kept asking for you."

"Tell her i'm on my way," Bridget said, and hung up the phone. She squeezed her eyes shut to stop herself from crying and threw on some clothes before throwing herself into the car and whizzing down to the hospital.

 _Please be alright, baby, please_ , she thought the whole way there. She had just found Franky again a mere month ago, but she was already faced with the possibility of losing her again, this time for good.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and kudos, I really appreciate them :) This is another flashback chapter, mostly some Fridget fluff, before we actually find out what has happened to Franky. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy it.

_ **10 Years Ago** _

_Franky stirred under the thin sheet as she woke, the warm feel of Bridget's skin against hers as she lay next to the sleeping blonde. Careful not to wake her, she turned over and just watched the other woman sleep, her heart both bursting with love and a little heavy. In 4 weeks this would all be just a beautiful memory and it was likely that she would never see Bridget again. Pushing the thought out of her head, Franky kissed Bridget's cheek softly and wrapped her arms around her. 5 more minutes of snoozing wouldn't hurt, and then she would wake her gently, her mouth the only instrument needed._

_Hazel had left for London last week, her new job requiring her to start then, and Bridget had taken the opportunity to spend some quality time with Franky. She knew that deep down it was a terrible idea as she too was leaving in little under a month and already the thought of having to leave her behind had driven her to tears more than once. It was all the worst timing and Bridget wished more than anything she had met Franky a little earlier, and part of her even wished she had the guts to call off the move and follow what her heart was really longing for. She didn't really believe in soulmates or fate before she met Franky, she was far too sensible and rational for all of that. But deep down she knew she had met the love of her life and it was going to hurt like hell to leave._

_The women were in Sydney for a long weekend. As much as Bridget hated herself for sneaking around and lying, she couldn't wean herself off the drug that was Franky and needed to be with her - she was an addiction that only got sweeter as time went on. The only way was to get out of town for a few days where no one knew them, and that is exactly what they had done. They arrived yesterday evening and instead of going to dinner as planned, they spent hours making love and talking, room service and wine instead of the Vietnamese they had booked. It was the perfect evening and as Franky fell asleep whilst Bridget's arms held her, Bridget had never felt so safe in her whole life._

_Franky awoke a little while later having dozed back into a slumber and Bridget was still fast asleep. She was a deep sleeper and didn't wake easily, a trait Franky envied. Nevertheless, the brunette smirked at what was coming and pulled the bedsheet over the two of them as she navigated her way down to between the sleeping blonde's legs. She began leaving feather-light kisses on the insides of Bridget's thighs, trailing up with each kiss. Bridget stirred and whimpered, half asleep, before opening her eyes._

_"Mmmm, breakfast in bed?"_

_'"Oh yes," Franky hummed, the feel of Bridget's skin silky smooth under her hands as she held onto her thighs. The tip of her tongue traced a line from the blonde's inner thigh to her clit and Bridget inhaled sharply, welcoming the intoxicating sensation. Franky pushed Bridget's thighs apart slightly and worked her tongue in ways which drove the psychologist crazy and she whimpered and moaned as her pleasure intensified. Her hands were lost in the covers, the white sheet still covering them both, a protective cocoon from the reality of the outside world._

_"Baby," Bridget moaned. "Fuck, Franky, right there." She writhed but Franky used one hand to still her, the other massaging one of her breasts. Bridget's back was arched and Franky knew she was close so she intensified the sensation, enjoying the sounds coming from the woman she was pleasuring. Bridget's orgasm came hard and fast, Franky's name on her lips as she spilled over the edge, and then she was quiet, unusually so. Leaving a last lingering kiss on her stomach, Franky crawled back to the top of the bed and found Bridget's eyes teary._

_"Gidge? It wasn't that bad was it?!"_

_Bridget closed her eyes and screwed up her nose trying not to fall apart but she was. Franky had never seen her cry before and it startled her. She took her into her arms and held her, and let Bridget mould her body so she was wrapped around the brunette as she cried. "Gidge? Please, talk to me."_

_"I'm sorry," Bridget said, wiping her face. She felt vulnerable and out of control, and it scared her how much the younger woman had imprinted on her heart in the last 4 months. She was so in love with Franky and the mere thought of leaving her cut like a knife. "I don't want to go, that's the truth. I'm a fool for pursuing you knowing full well I could never be what you need me to be, and an even bigger fool to think I could control this. I'm sorry, for all of this. It's all me."_

_"Oh Gidget," Franky sighed. She kissed Bridget's temple and held back the tears that were close to escaping her green eyes. "Don't be sorry, it's on us both. I knew the situation when I chose to give in to this. I wanted you badly and knew you were going. I couldn't help falling in love but I did. We both did."_

_"Why couldn't I have met you just 6 months earlier? Everything would be different, baby."_

_"Everything happens for a reason," Franky said, a smile painted on her face despite her heartbreak. "We fell into each other's lives for a reason. If this is meant to be, then it will happen again, one day. I'm not mad, I know you've gotta go. You've got a new place, a new job and a new life waiting for you there. I wish it was with me, but I'm happy you're living life all the same. Trust me when I say I'm happy for you. I know the harsh realities of life and shit never goes my way, so I'm grateful I got even a small glimmer of true love, Gidge." She rested her forehead against Bridget's and used her thumb to wipe the tears off the other woman's face. "Please don't cry, I want us to remember our time as happy."_

_Bridget shut her eyes and nodded. "You know, when we first met, I never thought you'd be so open and bold. You were such a closed book, afraid of the world. I wanted to prise out that wonderful girl I knew existed in there, but I never thought she would be so compassionate and exhilarating. Thank you for showing me who you are."_

_"I love you," came Franky's whispered reply._

_"I love you too. I'm sorry, baby."_

_"Shhhh," Franky hushed. "We're all good. Anyway, didn't you promise me a walk around Sydney Harbour and the best ice cream I've ever had?!"_

_Bridget smiled. "You're right, I did promise that. The limoncello ice cream is to die for!"_

_"Hmmm, ok, great. But I think before that you owe me something else too..." Franky winked and straddled Bridget. It wasn't that she particularly craved the pleasure (ok, that was a lie, Bridget's bedroom skills were off the scale), but she craved the feeling of being close to the woman she loved physically and wanted to feel her all over, both physically and mentally._

_"Oh, is that so,?" Bridget began kissing Franky's neck, leaving trailing kisses down to her collarbone and eventually reaching her breasts. She returned to Franky's mouth and kissed her feverishly. She would miss this so much, their lovemaking. It was passionate, desperate and loving all at the same time, it was as if Franky could see straight through to her soul when they were together as one. She had never had that connection with anyone and used to scoff at the idea of all this soulmate, the one, true love bullshit but now she knew it existed. She trailed soft kisses down the brunette's torso and used her fingertips to lightly stroke the sides of her body and Franky's soft moans were music to her ears._

_As her mouth caressed Franky's hot core, she watched the brunette, her eyes tightly shut and teeth biting her bottom lip as she unraveled, the image of Franky in a euphoric state was pure bliss. Once her orgasm subsided, Bridget shuffled back up and into the arms of Franky, and they spent half an hour in bed together after before heading out into the city for a day together._

* * *

_Bridget and Franky walked hand in hand over the Harbour Bridge, taking in the sights and enjoying each other's uninterrupted company. It was a beautiful warm day with a slight breeze and Franky looked into the ocean watching the boats come and go._

_"It's so beautiful out here, even peaceful among all the bustle."_

_Bridget pulled her towards the railings of the bridge, away from the pavement of walkers and hugged her from the back as Franky gazed at the view, lacing her fingers in hers. She wanted this moment to last forever. Franky had never even left her home state before, travel not high on her list of priorities when she was growing up. She had many aspirations of where she fantasized about visiting, but survival was more important._

_"I wonder where all the little boats are headed. Someplace exotic maybe!" She laughed and turned around, leaning back against the railing and tipping her head back a little, the wind in her hair. She felt weightless, not an ounce of worry at that moment in time. "If you could take one of those boats anywhere in the world, Gidge, where would you go?"_

_"I've always wanted to go to Rome," Bridget confessed. "It looks so beautiful and historic in the pictures, plus you know how I feel about pasta and red wine!"_

_"I wish I could take you there." She tucked a blonde stray lock behind Bridget's ear, one that had escaped in the wind, and smiled. "We'd drink so much wine and probably end up falling into the Trevi Fountain ourselves! I wanna go to America. Rent out a Mustang, drive the whole of Route 66 playing loud music out the car and eat shit loads of burgers!"_

_"And drink shit loads of beer?"_

_"Exactly that!" Franky laughed. She took Bridget's hand and began to carry on walking. She didn't want this day to end and even though she and Bridget were in Sydney for one more day after this, she wanted to make the most of every moment. They carried on walking the Harbour, stopping to admire the street buskers and to take photos together just like any regular couple. All the walking made for hungry work, so they decided to have lunch at a tapas bar, and then go and find the ice cream Bridget had sworn was the best in all of Australia._

_After scouring the menu for a little while, both women decided to order an assortment of small dishes - garlic prawns, chorizo, calamari, chips with goats cheese and small lamb skewers - as well as 2 large glasses of wine._

_"We're on holiday, kinda, who cares if we're drunk at 2pm?!" Franky exclaimed. "Cheers Gidget."_

_Bridget laughed and didn't disagree. These last 4 weeks would be nothing but good times and happy memories, no more tears or regrets. She had made her bed, now she had to fly to London to lie in it and pray that Franky moved on and found happiness, as much as she wanted it to be with her. So, if that meant getting drunk on Shiraz in the middle of the day in a foreign city, then so be it. She returned the toast and groaned as she tasted the wine. It was beautiful._

_"Good, huh?" Franky asked._

_"Exquisite, baby. Great choice, I'm glad to see I've taught you something!"_

_"You've taught me a hell of a lot more than just wine," Franky said, slipping an olive into her mouth and wincing as she forgot the stone in the middle._

_"Mmmm? Like what?"_

_"Like, how to look at life in a different way, not to see it so angry and closed in all the time. How to appreciate the little things in life. How to love myself, and how to love others without thinking they always wanna fuck you over. You've changed me, Gidge, for the better."_

_Bridget smiled and took the brunette's hand in her own. She kissed it and closed her eyes for a second or so, enjoying the sentiment._

_"You've done that all by yourself baby, you've allowed me in and it's all been you. But you have shown me that nothing in life is rigid, and the best things come into your life unexpectedly. I just wish it was different."_

_"Look at us, like a pair of middle-aged sap's!" Franky laughed, but Bridget saw the glisten of tears in her eyes as she tried to hide it. "This has been the perfect day so far, I'm still waiting on that ice cream though!"_

_They laughed together and as their food arrived, they enjoyed the Spanish cuisine and drank far too much wine, and by the time they had finished and left the restaurant they were both a little drunk in the middle of the day, giggling like a pair of naughty teenagers. Franky dropped her bag and the contents spilled onto the pavement, but Bridget thought it was hilarious and laughed loud instead of helping her. Once they had regained some composure, they linked arms and walked along the Harbour in search of ice cream. After Bridget's insistence on it being one way, Franky was quick to tease her when the ice cream stand was actually located in the other direction._

_"Well, we found it either way," Bridget mumbled. "And besides, you are just as tipsy as I am so shut it!"_

_"Oh poor Gidge, such a sore loser!" Franky teased. "Come on then, I want to see if they are as amazing as you say!" Franky ordered two ice creams in a wafer cone and as she took a lick of the sweet sorbet, she closed her eyes and hummed in satisfaction. "Ok, 1-0 to you, Gidget, these are to die for!"_

_"Told you," Bridget winked. "Sweet and sour, and so refreshing. Hey, what's that over there?"_

_Franky turned her head to the left to see what Bridget was on about, but before she could check it out, Bridget had nudged Franky's hand so her ice cream had smeared across her mouth and nose, and she howled with laughter as Franky shrieked._

_"You did not just do that!" Franky exclaimed as she tried to clean her face with the small tissue wrapped around the cone. "You wait until later!"_

_"Oh yeah?" Bridget teased. "And what are you gonna do?"_

_"Wait and see, Gidge," Franky winked. "But I will get you back!"_

_The women spent the remainder of the afternoon walking off their wine around the Harbour, and then visiting a botanical garden before heading back to the hotel to freshen up and change for dinner. They finally decided to go to the Vietnamese place they had booked the previous night but didn't actually go to, but as Bridget emerged from the bathroom ready to go, Franky almost wanted to rip her dress off and spend the evening in bed making Bridget moan and groan until she couldn't anymore. She was wearing a navy blue fitted high-neck merino wool dress stopping just above her knees, some nude patent heels and her blonde hair fell in waves down her shoulders._

_"Fuck me, you look incredible," Franky said, pulling the blonde towards her by her hips. "Good enough to eat." Her hands ran up and down her curves._

_"Mmmm, as do you, baby, beautiful." Franky was wearing high-waisted black cigarette trousers (she had recently upgraded her wardrobe for Bridget even though she loved her style exactly as it was), a cropped white vest and a fitted leather jacket. "Your arse in those trousers though, baby." She cupped Franky's behind and left a chaste kiss on her lips. "Let's get out of here before we don't."_

_Their dinner was just as good as imagined, filling themselves up on noodles, soups, and pancakes, lots more red wine and steamed cake for dessert._

_"God, if I eat like this for much longer I'll double in size!" Bridget said, exhaling and holding her stomach._

_"And I'll still love ya, my little porky!" Franky teased. She poked Bridget's tummy affectionately, as taught as ever, and Bridget swatted her away. She could never have fun like this with Hazel, she was a lot more reserved and serious. She would miss Franky's cheeky side more than anything, she reckoned. She was a tornado that had swooped into her life and turned it upside down, but if she had to go back she wouldn't have changed a thing. "You wanna get out of here, Gidge? Walk back half of the way to walk off some of the dinner?"_

_Bridget nodded and Franky insisted on paying, Bridget reluctant to let her. Bridget was in a far better financial position, plus Franky was trying to save for college, but her pride would never allow Bridget to take care of her financially. She had been independent her whole life and that was not about to change. They left hand in hand and ended up walking back the entire way to the hotel, the walk taking a little over half an hour. Franky was desperate to get back and rip Bridget's dress off, the sight of her walking in her heels unintentionally seductively a little too much to bare. As soon as they got into the lift and the doors shut, Franky pushed her up against the mirrored wall and kissed her hungrily, not able to wait another 30 seconds. Suddenly the doors pinged open and they had arrived at their floor, and they barely made it to their hotel room before Bridget pushed Franky onto the bed and straddled her, aching to touch her. Franky pulled off the dress and discarded it on the floor._

_"Leave your heels on," she ordered._

_Bridget did as she was told and she began undressing the brunette until she was totally naked. In turn she peeled off the blonde's thong leaving her in nothing but those high heeled shoes._

_"Fuck, look at you," Franky whispered, looking up at the blonde who had mounted her. "Touch me, I need to feel you."_

_Bridget willingly obeyed and her mouth found Franky's, hot wet kisses shared as her hands explored Franky's torso and breasts and the brunette shivered at the contact. She cried out as the blonde began teasing her clitoris._

_"You're so wet for me," Bridget murmured._

_Franky could do nothing but moan in agreement, lost in the feeling of Bridget's fingers circling her wet folds. Her touch was featherlight but red hot at the same time and Franky knew she wouldn't take long to tumble over the edge. One hand gripped the bedsheet, the other was lost in Bridget's hair._

_"Fuck, Gidge," she mumbled rather incoherently. "Yes, right there."_

_"Come for me, baby."_

_And she did, unraveling with an arched back and a series of soft moans, her lover's name on her lips. She rode out her orgasm and tugged the blonde towards her._

_"I just wanna hold you for a moment," she said softly. She held Bridget close in her arms tracing circles on her back with her forefinger. She inhaled sharply to keep the tears at bay, knowing this wonderful woman would be nothing but a ghost in a matter of weeks._

_"What you thinking?" Bridget whispered._

_"Nothin' you gotta worry about, Gidge. Just how gorgeous you are." A lie would suffice for now, and she pushed the thought of the departure out of her mind and set it instead to making Bridget come over and over. But they were interrupted by Bridget's phone ringing, no two guesses as to who it was, and as Bridget answered the phone Franky was once again reminded that the blonde would never really be hers._


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Sorry this next chapter isn't the longest - I've been super, super busy with work and I don't think I'll have time to update for at least another week so I wanted to get something out for you while I still had a spare half an hour :)

Bridget followed the signs that read 'Emergency Department' to try and find Franky. Since receiving Liz's phone call, she literally sped to the hospital and her mind raced 100mph, not knowing what state Franky would be in. All she knew was that she was involved in a car crash and it pained her to not be with there, having to find out from someone else when it should have been her with the brunette. But she was living her other life, the one she was supposed to be happy in.

As she reached the double doors for the A&E department, she found they were locked.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist called over to her.

"Yes, someone I know is in accident and emergency, I got a phone call," Bridget said. "How do I get to her?"

"What is the patient's name?"

"Francesca Doyle, Franky," came Bridget's reply. "She was in an accident, her friend called me to tell me. I need to see her!"

"Ok, let me buzz you through." The receptionist said. "She's in bay 4."

Bridget practically crashed through the doors and frantically looked around for bay number 4, anxious to see her love. She finally found it, and the curtain was pulled back. She gently drew back the curtain and saw Liz first, sat on a chair reading a magazine, and then Franky, asleep. She looked so peaceful, and Bridget was relieved that she was not attached to an array of machines. She was hooked up to a drip containing some fluids and anti-nausea, and a heart rate monitor, but nothing more serious than that.

"Hi Liz," Bridget said introducing herself quickly before perching on the edge of Franky's bed, feeling slightly better to see that she wasn't unconscious or covered in millions of wires. She gently stroked Franky's cheek. "Thank you for calling me, I really appreciate it."

"No worries," Liz replied. "Good to meet ya properly, I've heard a lot about you."

"Likewise," Bridget smiled. "So, what the hell happened then? When you called me I had visions of her in a much worse state, I'm so glad she looks peaceful."

Another car smashed straight into the front of her, head on collision. They came out a lot worse, but they were drunk so if you ask me they got what they deserved." A former alcoholic, Liz's views on drunk drivers were strong. She had let the drink almost ruin her life and that of her family. "Franky had quite a blow to her head and she'll be battered and bruised for a little but it could have been a lot worse."

Bridget nodded in agreement as she looked over at the sleeping patient. She was pale, but she was alive, the most important thing.

"I think I'll head off, leave you two to it." Liz got up from her chair and kissed Franky's forehead. "See you soon lovie. Call me if anything happens, please?"

"Of course," Bridget assured her. She hugged Liz and then sat in the chair previously occupied by her, moving it closer to the bed. She took Franky's hand in hers and sighed. Why was nothing ever straightforward? Was it not enough she was caught up in a web of lies and heartache? Now she had this to contend with too.

"Oh Franky," she sighed. "What are we going to do now, hey?" She realised she had rushed out of her house without even leaving a note for Hazel. But all these late nights 'working' were becoming more and more regular and if she wasn't careful she would be caught out soon. She cringed at the woman she had become, the type she despised. It was amazing what you would do for love she thought, and stepped out of the hospital bay to make a quick phone call to Vera. She was doing a night shift at the prison and although Bridget hated to ask, she knew she would cover for her. Once that was sorted she returned to Franky's bedside and sat there holding her hand until she fell asleep.

She woke a short while later to the feel of a hand in hers trying to untangle itself from her grip and some quiet moaning from pain. She opened her eyes and saw Franky was awake, screwing up her face in pain as she tried to move from the bed. She covered her mouth and Bridget just about managed to grab a sick bowl before Franky spewed into it, the effects of a head trauma.

"Fuck sake," she croaked, reaching for a cup of water but her chest too sore to extend her arm far enough and she huffed in frustration. Bridget took it for her and passed her the cup and Franky drank in small sips. "Everything hurts."

"Oh baby," Bridget hushed. "I'm so glad it wasn't any more serious, you could have died! I was expecting a lot worse, god knows what I would have done if I lost you!" She wiped away tears from her eyes.

"You won't get rid of me that easily," Franky said offering a weak smile. "Thanks for coming, Gidge, when I came round the only person I wanted with me was you."

Bridget stroked her hair and kissed her lightly. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay all day and night if you want me to, I can't believe that I could have lost you if it was a little worse."

"But you didn't, I'll be alright Gidget. Just a few bumps and bruises and a hell of a headache, but it could have been worse. I'm lucky. Don't worry, yeah?" She squeezed Bridget's hand reassuringly, the worried look on her face too much for her to bare. "Anyway, if this is what it took to spend the night with you then I'd do it again!"

"Don't even joke!" But she still cracked a smile. "Hey, do you remember that time you fell down the stairs trying to chase after me?!" Bridget tried to hold in laughter but failed, and ended up giggling like a schoolgirl at the memory.

"Yeah, all your fault may I add!"

_Franky, much to Bridget's insistence not to, was helping her box up the last of her things before she would be gone in a little over a week. Her house was bare apart from some furniture that would be staying here and boxes of things that needed taking to the charity shop, and it was a weird feeling for Bridget. Her entire life was in boxes. Franky had stayed every night for the past week at Bridget's, Hazel already in London, and she paraded around the house in one of Bridget's old university jumpers and it was huge on Franky so it must have swamped Bridget._

_The two of them were packing up the last of the bedrooms and Franky had come across an old water pistol that lay in a box labeled 'Vinny', stuff that had belonged to Bridget's brother, Vincent. She had kept a box of this things from years ago when he had moved out of the family home, and they lay in the spare room ever since. Ever the cheeky one, Franky had hidden the gun under her jumper and went to the bathroom quietly to fill it up and surprise the blonde with a shooting of water bullets. As she crept back into the room, she fired and hit Bridget square in the back. Bridget gasped in surprise and as she turned around to face Franky, the brunette hit her in the chest and the face with water and she squealed._

_"Stop!" She yelled, but laughing at the same time. "It's fucking freezing cold!" She ran out of the room and charged down the stairs, Franky still laughing hard and shooting the water gun straight at her. Franky darted off after her, but as she ran down the stairs she didn't a roll of parcel tape on the step and she fell back and ended up taking the rest of the stairs on her behind, landing at the bottom on her front as she was thrust forwards. She cried out as she fell and Bridget gasped, rushing to her aid._

_"Oh god, baby, get up slowly," she said, trying to help her up. Franky managed to shuffle forwards and hoist herself up, luckily nothing broken. She had carpet burn down the back of her legs and some bruises, but apart from that, nothing more sinister. "You ok?"_

_"Yeah, fine," Franky grumbled, embarrassed and feeling stupid. "I'm fine, quit fussing Gidge!"_

_Bridget couldn't suppress her laughter she was holding and pulled the brunette close to her, kissing the back of her head and she held her. "Sorry baby, but that served you right!" She laughed a little harder, replaying the image of Franky tripping. It was funny because she wasn't actually hurt, but her ego was bruised instead. "Oh, you big sulk, come on, that was funny, you've got to admit!"_

_Finally, Franky cracked a smile and began to laugh at herself. "It was still your fault! If you didn't run so damn quickly I would have caught you!"_

Franky found herself smiling at the memory and she laughed softly, wincing as the pain in her body shot through her as she laughed. "Seems like I have 9 lives around you, gonna have to keep you around seeing as you are a bit of a lucky charm!"

"Or maybe you're just too clumsy for your own good, baby!" Bridget sat back in her chair and yawned, suddenly feeling tired once the adrenalin had worn off.

"Go home, I'm good," Franky ordered.

"Nuh uh, no way. I'm staying here until at least the morning, longer if you need me. Who knows what could happen, you've got a concussion  _and_  you've been vomiting, not out the woods yet."

Franky sighed in content and reached her hand for Bridget, indicating she wanted her to come closer. "Thank you." She beckoned for a kiss and cradled the blonde's face in her hands as they embraced. She fucking adored this woman with every fiber of her being. "I hope I'm not putting you in an awkward position by you being here?"

"It's all sorted, baby. Don't you worry about me, just focus on getting some rest and getting better, hey."

The brunette nodded and then yawned. "Can you do me a favour, please Gidge? I'm dying for a Fanta, there's a vending machine somewhere in here, could you get me one please?"

"Only if you promise to get some rest after!"

"Yes, boss!" Franky winked as Bridget got up and rummaged through her bag for some change.

She went back to the main reception and found the vending machine, getting a Fanta, a Diet Coke for herself and a couple of bags of crisps to keep them both going, a salty flavour for Franky so it would be easy on the stomach. When she returned to Franky's bay, however, she had fallen asleep again, curled as far onto her side as the cannula in her arm would allow. She looked peaceful and pain-free, and Bridget carefully pulled the blanket over her, careful not to disturb her.

"I love you, darling," she whispered. "As soon as I'm back from London, I'll tell Hazel and then we can really start our lives together." She knew Franky wouldn't hear her, but it felt a little bit of a relief to tell her in one way or another. It would be tough breaking the news to Hazel, but Bridget couldn't imagine a life without her soulmate any longer.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry it has taken me weeks to upload a new chapter. I have been super super busy, plus there has been a bereavement in the family so I have had a lot to do recently. I'm sorry this chapter isn't the longest, I just wanted to get something out there to set the scene for what is unfolding. Thank you for sticking with me :)

Franky had made a full recovery from her accident and was released from hospital after 3 days, more for observation from her concussion. She was getting twitchy and hated sitting about doing nothing. Bridget had been in to see her every day despite Franky telling her that she was fine, but secretly she loved Bridget fussing over her (not that she would admit it!). Liz had picked her up from the hospital and forced her to take the rest of the week off work much to the brunette's annoyance but she needed to recuperate. So she spent the time just relaxing, catching up on trashy box sets and even found time to indulge in one of her favourite past times, steaming hot bubble baths with glasses of wine. She would have much preferred all her time to be consumed with the woman she loved but she understood that she couldn't have her all to herself. Not for now anyway.

The last 2 weeks had passed quickly and it was now time for Bridget to leave for London. _A whole fuckin' month_ , Franky had thought miserably as they lay in her bed together the previous afternoon. It was their last time they could spend together as Hazel would be dropping her off to the airport and while Franky respected the relationship, she couldn't help wishing that it was her doing all the things that couples did with Bridget. Bridget had told her that once the sale of the apartment in London was sorted and the finances were all settled then she would tell Hazel the truth and while Franky was happy that things were moving in the right direction, she felt bad that she was partly responsible for breaking up a 12-year relationship. Nevertheless, she loved the blonde and wanted to be with her properly.

"I'm gonna miss you so much," Franky said as they lay in bed the afternoon before. Bridget had lied, again, saying she had to tie up some bits at work before she went.

"I'll miss you too, darling," Bridget hummed, leaving soft kisses on Franky's bare shoulder. "It would be so nice having you there with me."

"Yeah, imagine that, a month with you all to myself, no limit on how much I can do this," Franky kissed Bridget's lips softly. "Or this." Her neck. "And especially this." She took Bridget's nipple in her mouth and caressed her other breast with her right hand and the blonde sighed with pleasure.

"Come," Bridget said.

"Patience, Gidge," Franky replied, her hands invading the soft skin of the woman next to her.

"No, come with me. To London."

Franky sat up in the bed. "For real?"

The blonde nodded. "Why not? Not for the full month, of course, I know you have the restaurant and stuff here, but I can't take being away from you for that long. Come and meet me out there, baby."

Franky grinned. She wrapped her arms around Bridget's neck and straddled her. "Now that does sound tempting, are you sure about this? I mean, don't you know people there? What if we are seen together?"

"It's all good. Hazel was the socialite of us and did a lot more mingling and networking than I did. As far as I am aware, most of our old friends there have moved away, and London is a pretty big place, babe, I don't think we'll be spotted! What do you say? Can you at least think about it?"

Franky nodded and kissed Bridget on the forehead. "It's a done deal! I'll have to speak to Liz before I book a ticket or anything, but she'll be cool, I trust her with my life and she'll take good care of Oregano." She paused, however, not really wanting to address the real issue, but felt like she needed to. "Are you sure though, Gidge? I mean, I don't want you to be in an uncomfortable position or whatever. I just don't wanna feel like, I dunno. I don't wanna fuck things up more than I already have."

Bridget sighed. "Are you starting to think I'm getting ahead of myself? Do you think of me differently, do you feel as though it's too much?"

"What? No Gidge, no fuckin' way. I'd just hate for something to get back to Hazel without you speaking to her first. I know you and I know this is a difficult situation and I don't want us to get caught out and make things harder for you."

"Harder than it already is?" Bridget said sarcastically, but not in malice towards Franky. "I knew things with Hazel were over the second I laid eyes on you again on the beach. Even if you weren't interested anymore my heart was always yours. But that means I have to break the heart of a woman who loves me. How do you tell someone you don't love them anymore?"

"I dunno," Franky whispered. "I feel responsible but when you take a step back, all it really is is 2 people in love with each other who have been given a second chance. If that isn't meant to be then tell me what is?"

Bridget ran her hands through Franky's tousled hair and smiled. "Fuck, I love you, Franky Doyle, I really, really do. I'm sorry it's been so difficult, and thank you for not giving up. I promise you, I'll give you the world, I'll give you all of me, just hang on a few more weeks for me baby."

"I don't need the world, I just want you." She kissed her slowly, a combination of pure love and longing flowing through her. "I'll wait forever if I had to. But just kiss me, can we pretend you are actually leaving me for a full month right now as you owe me an orgasm and I'm so fuckin' turned on right now!"

So that was that. Bridget would leave in the morning, and Franky would book a ticket and join her in a week or so. She cleared it the following day with Liz who was adamant that Oregano was in more than capable hands, and told Franky to go and let her hair down for a couple of weeks. She had to organise her ticket but it was out of season and it wouldn't be difficult to find something that wasn't too overly priced. She decided she would look tomorrow after work. She had a busy day and it was something to look forward to and take her mind off missing Bridget.

Bridget had phoned her from the airport as soon as she had checked in and cleared security.

"Hey Spunky," Franky smiled into the phone.

"Hey baby," came the reply. "I've just gone through security and have an hour or so to kill, so duty free and a drink it is!"

"Careful you don't get too plastered and miss the flight!"

Bridget laughed. "No chance, I'm going to pick up some perfume and a glass of wine, then wait patiently for the flight to board."

"I can't wait to be there with you, I miss you already." Franky's voice was tinged with sadness; although she and Bridget didn't spend that much time together, the physical distance between them would be a lot further this time, literally the other side of the world.

"And I miss you, but you'll be here soon. Have you had a look at tickets yet?"

"I'll check some out tonight once Tessy is in bed," Franky replied. "Dad's working nights this weekend so I've got her. She's excited to come to the restaurant with me tomorrow morning as Liz always spoils her!"

Bridget laughed. "Yeah, I bet! Hey, do you remember the last time I was at the airport going to London? We weren't as cheery as this time!"

"Yeah, I remember," Franky replied. It was 10 years ago but it was a day she would never forget. "I tried so hard not to cry, and the second you went through those departure gates I literally ran to the car and sobbed for an hour. The parking attendant wanted to ticket me for overstaying but I think the poor fucker felt too bad!" She giggled at the memory, finally able to do so. That day was one of the worst of her life, but little did she know that 10 years later she would be reunited with the woman who had unintentionally shattered her heart.

"And I think I cried the whole way to Dubai! It seems like a lifetime away now. I need to go, darling, I need to use the bathroom and then grab some food and drink."

"Alright Gidge," Franky replied. "Have a safe flight, yeah? Make sure you've got the window seat and not stuck between a crying baby and a snorer!"

"I'll try my best!" Bridget laughed. "I'll call you from Dubai, I love you baby."

"And I love you."

Bridget rang off and Franky smiled. Despite missing the psychologist like mad already, she would be there in about a weeks' time, provided she could get a ticket when she wanted one for. A couple of weeks out of the country with nothing but her beautiful woman was the break the so desperately needed, and as she got to preparing Tess's dinner for when she arrived, she couldn't wipe the smile off her face.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read this, I'm truly grateful! Be warned, have the tissues ready for this chapter :(

_** 10 Years Ago ** _

_Today was the day that Franky had been dreading. In a few hours Bridget would be soaring through the sky towards her new life. Without her. And it tore through her like a blunt knife. But Franky knew what she was getting herself into when she pursued the psychologist and while she knew Bridget would embrace life in a big new city, she desperately didn't want her to go. She had cried enough tears the last few weeks to fill a river but had vowed to stay dry-eyed today._ _As Hazel had already gone, Franky was pleased that she was able to see Bridget off at the airport and spend a last few precious moments together. Not needing it anymore, Bridget had given Franky her car. The brunette was adamant that she did not want to accept anything from Bridget but the blonde had told her that it was either that or sell it on to some random person, and seeing as Franky didn't have a car or couldn't particularly afford one, Bridget told her to accept it and not to be stupid._

_Franky had tried to make small talk on the hour-long car ride to the airport, but as they got closer and were able to see the planes low in the sky, the reality hit home hard and while Bridget was excited and optimistic a mere 5 months ago, she desperately did not want to go. On a few occasions she had come close to telling Hazel that she couldn't do it, but she had to think about those practicalities of it all. They had sold their house, left their jobs and invested a fair bit of money into their new life. Plus, what kind of a person would leave their partner while they were across the world, eagerly awaiting their arrival._

_But what kind of person left the love of their life?_

_"Come on, grab a trolley thing and I'll get the bags out of the boot," Franky said as she parked up in the short-stay car park. Bridget only had 2 suitcases as most of her belongings had been shipped off weeks ago to London but Franky wasn't going to let her carry anything, even if it meant taking them all herself. Bridget returned with a luggage trolley and watched helplessly as Franky didn't let her help load them up, or even push it._

_"I'm stronger than you, little Gidge!" She teased. She navigated the luggage towards the check-in desk and stood back as Bridget sorted her ticket and luggage. It turned out that Hazel had upgraded her ticket to business class without her realising and Franky realised that while she could give Bridget all the love in the world, she didn't have a bank balance that came close to Hazel's. Not that Bridget was materialistic, but it was another small point to consider. In order to help her try and cope with her leaving, Franky had mentally compiled a list of reasons why Bridget and she wouldn't work. She knew it was stupid, but it was all she could do to try and understand that one day she would have to move on. The dream was over._

_"Well, this is it, Gidge," Franky whispered, taking her hands in hers and lacing their fingers together. They were stood outside of security, neither woman ready to say goodbye but both knowing it had to be done. Bridget had tried to mentally prepare herself for this moment but nothing hurt like the real thing. "The big wide world is waiting for you, go and kill it."_

_"Franky," Bridget choked as tears began to escape her blue eyes. "I can't do this, I can't go. I love you, I don't want any of this if it isn't with you."_

_"Stop it," Franky smiled. "You are gonna get on that plane, drink one too many wines, fall asleep and then before you know it you'll be in your new home. This is what you've been working for, you'll get to be working in a prison again, you're passion. Think of how many people you'll help. You are amazing, Bridget Westfall, you need to show London just what you are made of, huh?"_

_Bridget looked at the brunette and breathed in her beauty. How did she have the power to be so collected and rational when Bridget knew she was falling apart inside? She wanted to grab her hand and run, anywhere but here._

_"I hope that it all works out, Gidge." Franky told herself she wouldn't cry, enough tears had been shed the last few days. She wanted Bridget to see her face for the last time and remember it as a happy one, a smile she could carry with her forever. "I want you to be the best you can be, and most of all be happy."_

_"Fuck," Bridget huffed. Her face was wet with tears that wouldn't stop falling. But she made her bed, she had to lie in it without the beautiful brunette she had never meant to fall in love with. "I'm so sorry, baby."_

_"Hey, enough, alright? You have nothing to be sorry about." Franky pressed her forehead against that of the blonde. "Thank you for the happiest 5 months of my life."_

_Bridget chocked on a sob and took Franky's face in her hands, holding her closely for the last time._

_"Everything happens for a reason, yeah? And if we ever bump into each other again, it's because this really was meant to be, Gidget. Now, go show the world how fuckin' amazing you are." She found Bridget's lips with her own and savoured the taste and the feel knowing this was more than likely the last time she would ever kiss them."I love you, I'll never forget what we had. Now go, don't look back. Just promise me you won't look back, OK?" She inhaled sharply to keep the tears at bay and then let go of Bridget, willing her to go._

_"I'll always love you," Bridget said, and she turned and disappeared through the security, her heart in a million pieces. It wasn't until Franky had made it back to the car the tears came and she collapsed into the drivers seat, her body heaving under the weight of loud sobs. She knew it would kill her to watch Bridget go, but she didn't know it would hurt this much. Her heart hammered in her chest and she felt sick, a combination of crying so hard and the emotional turmoil. Bridget wasn't just a lover, she was her soulmate. She had become her best friend and had literally saved her. Franky knew from the moment she walked into the psychologist's office that Bridget would crack her. She didn't expect for one moment they would fall so deep in love, but her calm nature and beautiful soul was evident from the start and it was easy for Franky to be herself and open up about her demons, no wonder she fell so hard. Franky clung to the steering wheel as she cried out loud and she swore she could feel her heart actually breaking. She would need to move mountains to try and get over Bridget but right now it seemed impossible._

_Meanwhile, Bridget sat in Departures, sinking another vodka on the rocks at the bar. She was on her 3rd one and knew that she would only feel rubbish later on, but for a mere second the burn in the throat distracted her from the searing pain in her heart. It wasn't fair. Before Bridget had met Franky she thought her life was complete - good job, nice house, happy relationship. But Franky had come tumbling into her heart and it was as if though nothing else mattered at all. But Bridget knew she had to give it a go in London, and she had to set Franky free. She was a beautiful 24 year old, it wasn't long before someone else would turn her head and help her move on. Her flight was announced over the tannoy and Bridget knocked back the last of her drink, grabbed her carry-on and made her way to the gate. One of the many benefits of flying business was that she was offered priority boarding and she was glad - she had just wanted to get on the plane and get it over and done with now._

_"Good evening, madam, may I see your passport and boarding pass, please?" A member of airline staff said as she waited at the gate. Bridget handed over her documents rather half-halfheartedly and thanked him when he gave them back, and as she walked down the ramp and was escorted to her seat in business, she felt like a zombie. It was exhausting being brokenhearted, she thought. She rummaged through her carry on for her jumper and her throw as she tended to get cold on flights and as she pulled the hoodie over her head, she felt something in the pocket. It was an envelope with 'Gidge' written on the front in Franky's scrawl. Bridget sat back in her chair as a lump formed in her throat. Franky must have snuck it in there when she wasn't looking. She opened the envelope and began to read._

_'Dear Gidget,_

_I'm hoping you'll find this when you're up floating through the clouds, but knowing how cold you always get I can guarantee you've read this before you've even taken off! You should have found this is the pocket of your favourite jumper, I hope it's still in there and there isn't a random person reading this feeling sorry for the state we are both in!_ _I hope you made the flight OK and didn't get too drunk at the bar (honestly, I've never met such a classy drunk, kudos to you Gidge!). I guess I'm writing just in case I couldn't actually find the words to tell you all the stuff I wanted to before you left. If I did, well then ignore this. I'm sure you know already how I feel about you, but there are things I wanted to tell you regardless._

_Firstly, please don't feel guilty or at fault. We're both adults, the cards were on the table when you came to my apartment that night and told me you did, in fact, love me. I knew you were going and that you had a girl, but I just had to have ya Gidge, you are just perfection. If anything it's my fault for not taking no for an answer so stop self-sabotaging your mind away as I know you have been! What we shared was amazing and I want you to remember it as that, not tainted by this heartache._

_These last 5 months were just perfect Gidget, no matter where life takes us both I'll always keep a little bit of my heart free to have you in it. Thank you for showing me love, and teaching me how to love unconditionally. Thank you for taking the time to actually listen and most of all, thank you for pushing and prodding until I trusted you. I've never been able to fully trust someone so you showed me what it was to do so. I've experienced so many firsts with you and I'm eternally grateful to have shared them with you. I know you are going to live your best life in London! You are so beautiful, inside and out, and so passionate about what you do, the people there are lucky to be around you._

_I know it doesn't seem it, but one day I'll be just a happy memory and you'll have the world at your feet. Grab the world with both hands, promise me that Gidge, and if you ever feel like shit isn't going your way, just remember that you are Bridget fuckin' Westfall and you can do anything. Just make sure of one thing please, don't contact me. I'm not saying that in a shitty way, but I need my memory of you to be the last thing of you I have, if that makes sense? I love you, and I'm heartbroken, but I'm happy for you at the same time. I need to move on in my own time and to hear from you again will fuck that all up. You get it, right?_

_Go kill it, beautiful! All of me, forever._

_Franky x'_

_The blonde hadn't even realised the plane had taken off. She read the letter 4 times over, silent tears spilling down her cheeks. Her heart was obliterated and there was nothing she could do from the skies except cry. It was a point in her life where she should have been filled with wonder and excitement, but instead, her heart felt like lead and she wanted to run right back into the arms of the woman who had broken her._


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of a filler chapter, not much goes on but it sets the scene. Bridget is in some turmoil here. P.S. For the record, I do not condone cheating - someone sent me a message about sending out the wrong message to my readers. It's fiction, not reality and I'm sure Fridget fans would agree with me that Bridget and Franky are just the ultimate OTP, even if it means breaking a heart or 2 along the way!

The A380 touched down on the tarmac at Heathrow Airport and while Franky was absolutely exhausted, she was giddy with excitement at the prospect of seeing her love. She had a 5 hour layover in Singapore and she cursed herself for not spending a full night there to rest properly and recharge her batteries. Booking the flights, she wanted to get to London as quick as possible and not waste any time, but now she felt like a zombie and probably wasn't much fun to be around. Nevertheless, she couldn't wait to be reunited with Bridget and wanted to be off the plane as quick as possible.

She had never traveled this far before, and it wasn't until she turned 30 years old that she left Australia for the first time. Bea had surprised her with a trip to Thailand for her birthday, and she, Franky, Boomer and Maxine had spent an amazing 2 weeks in Bangkok and Koh Samui together. The girls had agreed to take a trip someone once a year together, but Bea had died later that year and the trips never happened after that.

As soon as the seat belt sign was switched off, Franky jumped up, stretched and grabbed her bag from the overhead locker, eagerly waiting to be able to get off the plane. She had texted Bridget as soon as she had landed who was waiting in arrivals for her and she pictured the blonde clutching 2 coffees, a smile plastered on her face. Franky smiled at the thought. It wouldn't be long, she hoped, until they could be together properly and she had lay awake at night just thinking about sharing the rest of her life with the psychologist. 10 years had passed them by, and so much had happened but they had the rest of their lives to make up for lost time. Franky just hoped it would be a reality soon. It wasn't that she didn't trust Bridget or believe her - quite the opposite - she just knew the reality of the situation and leaving a long-term relationship was always difficult, regardless of the circumstances.

She passed through customs and then collected her luggage, and she had butterflies in her stomach as she passed into the arrivals. And then she saw Bridget, a kilowatt smile beaming at her. As predicted, she held 2 large coffees and she looked absolutely beautiful. Franky weaved through the buzz of people and let go of her bag to wrap her arms around the blonde.

"Hey baby," Bridget purred, embracing the brunette's arms holding her tightly. She looked up and kissed her, and Franky hummed in appreciation.

"Fuck, it's so good to be here with you," Franky replied. She took Bridget's face in her hands and pushed her hair from her face.

"It's good to have you here. Let's find a cab, you must be exhausted."

Bridget took Franky's hand and weaved her fingers between that of the brunette's. It didn't matter here, no one knew them, and they could act like every other person in love. It felt great. Franky followed Bridget's lead and tried to stifle yawns, just happy to be in the presence of Gidge. They eventually bundled into the back of a black taxi and headed towards Bridget's apartment in a leafy suburb of London. It was the middle of June and the weather was luckily on Franky's side, with the bright, warm morning a sign of the day ahead to come.

"How was the flight, honey?"

"Long!" Franky replied. "I'm so tired, I wish I had spent the night in Singapore just rest. You can never properly sleep on a plane!"

"Yeah, I bet you're feeling pretty wiped," Bridget began. "Well, you'll be pleased to know there is a huge bed waiting for you. I need to meet with the estate agents at 12.30, then with the solicitor, so you can sleep for a few hours when I'm gone. I feel bad for leaving you alone as soon as you get here though, baby."

"It's fine, Gidge, really. I could do with the nap, plus once you get back I'll have you all to myself." She kissed her quickly. "How far do you live from the airport?"

"Not even an hour. It's the half term holidays for the schools here so luckily the roads are clear this morning. Usually, the traffic is 10 times as worse as it is back home!"

"Great," Franky said. "I'm dying for a shower, and I can't wait to see your place!"

"Well, it's pretty empty, don't expect much! Not really any possessions in there, just some furniture and whatever I left behind when I came back. I've filled up the fridge though, don't worry!" Bridget winked at the brunette on her left.

A little more than 40 minutes later, the taxi had pulled up outside Bridget's apartment building in the North of London and she paid the taxi fare after squabbling with Franky over who should pay. Bridget's London home was a large, 2 double bedroom apartment with a huge kitchen-diner, big reception room and 2 en-suite bathrooms as well as a separate toilet, and a balcony in the master bedroom. It was on the 6th floor and there were spectacular views of Primrose Hill park, the BT Tower and the London skyline.

"Pretty neat place, Gidge," Franky said. "I like the kitchen, although I can't imagine you spent too much time in here!"

"Oi!" Bridget exclaimed, softly punching her in the arm. "I cook, believe it or not! I'll make you dinner later to prove it!"

"Oh, you're so cute when you're mad!" Franky teased, pulling Bridget close to her at the hips. "Dinner made by you would be wonderful. Come here!"

Bridget wrapped her arms around Franky's neck and rested her forehead against hers. She kissed the brunette and then smiled. "I can't wait until this is our life. Me, you, our own place, no more sneaking around or regrets."

"It's all I've ever wanted since he day I met you," Franky replied. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

"But what I'd love even more right now is a shower!"

They both laughed and Bridget pecked Franky's forehead before pulling apart. "Come on, I'll show you the main bathroom."

Bridget led the brunette through to the master bedroom and the en-suite which was just exquisite. On one side there was a large free-standing bathtub, and opposite that was a walk-in shower, resembling one of an upmarket hotel. Bridget had already laid out some cream fluffy towels, brand new as she didn't actually have any left from before. She had also bought Franky a white cotton bathrobe which hung up on the back of the door.

"I'm hoping that we'll spend many evenings together in that bath," Franky winked. "Fuck, I would have never returned home with a bathroom like this!"

Bridget laughed. "Yeah, it's actually pretty heavenly. The flooring is heated so no chance of stepping out of a steaming bath and having cold feet in the winter! I'll make some more coffee while you shower, baby, take your time and make yourself at home."

Bridget shut the door behind her and Franky peeled off her jeans and sweater, ran the shower to a boiling temperature and groaned as she stepped under it, the hot water a welcomed sensation after over a day of travelling. Her eyes stung from tiredness but for the 10 minutes or so she was in the shower, she felt human again, the boiling water releasing the tension from her muscles. Franky turned off the water and wrapped herself up in one of the fluffy towels, brushed her teeth and put on the bathrobe. It felt like heaven, just what she needed right now. Bridget's bed looked too inviting and as she got comfy under the duvet, she couldn't help but close her tired eyes.

Just minutes later, Bridget entered the bedroom holding a mug and a small plate.

"I thought you'd be hungry so I bought you some bagels and salmon and..." she stopped talking and smiled when she saw that Franky was fast asleep, curled up like a child in the covers. She looked a lot younger than her 34 years and Bridget noticed for the first time how much Tess resembled her older sister. Bridget crouched down and left a soft kiss on the brunette's cheek. She must have been exhausted if she crashed out so fast, Bridget thought. She was leaving in a bit to get to her meetings about the property, so she left a note in the kitchen for Franky in case she forgot in her tiredness, pulled the door in slightly and let the younger woman sleep.

* * *

Franky opened her eyes and for a second forgot where she was. She soon quickly realised that she was lying in Bridget's bed, in London, and a smile crept onto her face. She streched, groaning at how good it felt, and threw the covers back, preparing to leave the comfortable oasis. She still felt tired, but a lot better than before. She had no idea of the time but it was still light so she guessed she had slept for an hour or so, a power nap. She fumbled about in her bag by the bed and pulled out her phone, which by some miracle still had some power in it. 6.51pm! She had slept for about 7 hours! She felt bad for wasting the whole day away but clearly needed the sleep. She swung herself out of the bed and pottered through to the living room where Bridget was sat watching the news, glass of wine in her hand.

"Gidget!" Franky exclaimed. "Why didn't you wake me?!"

"Because you needed the sleep quite clearly! How are you feeling?"

"Fine. But I've wasted the whole day!"

"Relax baby," Bridget cooed, and stood up. "We've got 2 weeks together, a few hours isn't going to make much of a difference. Today was always going to be a lazy day. I was thinking tomorrow, by the way, did you want to go to Hampstead? It's a really nice small town full of coffee shops and boutiques, and a huge park that overlooks this part of the city. Photographers are coming at 9am tomorrow so we can list the place, and after that it's just you and me, baby."

"That sounds good Gidge, you can be the tour guide these 2 weeks! How was the lawyers and all that?"

Bridget spent a little time telling her about when it would be put on the market, how she could manage it from back in Melbourne, all the usual stuff that came with selling a property. They had retreated back to the bedroom to spend the rest of the evening there together, and Franky sighed happily as she sunk back into the comfy bed. Bridget stood at the foot of the bed taking off her dark jeans and she stood in an oversized white shirt, rolled up at the sleeves and nothing else. Franky's heart sped up and she was overcome with desire and adoration for the woman she loved.

"Come here you beautiful woman," Franky said with a smile on her face. Bridget climbed onto the bed and got under the covers, face to face with the brunette.

"I really am so happy that you're here," Bridget said. Franky was the missing piece to her puzzle and while she was in the middle of a sticky situation, she couldn't remember ever feeling this happy. Maybe that time in Sydney all those years ago came close, but she was so deep in love with the brunette she felt giddy.

"Me too," replied the younger woman. She snuggled as close to Bridget as she could, not sure whether she needed to hold her or make love to her more. Holding her won, and Franky pulled Bridget into her as much as she could. She could spend a lifetime like this and it still wouldn't be enough.

"Franky, I'm so in love with you, I can't be without you, not a day longer. I promise you when I get back home, I'll tell Hazel it's over." She laughed to herself then sighed. "God, from the outside in this looks so fucked up."

"Gidge, you're guilt is going to consume you. No one is here but me and you, it's just us. No one knows."

Bridget blew a raspberry. "I know baby, but I can't help it. I feel like a fraud at times."

Franky edged in even closer and kissed Bridget gently, so soft it felt like the touch of a feather. "You're no fraud, you fell in love. I can't help your guilt, you've gotta sort that on your own. But I can promise I'll love you forever and make you see that following your heart is the right thing to do, even when shit gets ugly."

The blonde didn't say anything but used her fingertips to navigate her way around Franky's face.

"Look, can we just enjoy our time together and forget the world for 2 weeks? I know it's difficult for you Gidget, but it's happened, and it's still happening. I don't want us to constantly go back and forwards about this because it's too fuckin' far gone. I don't wanna spend this time trying to reassure you that it's gonna be ok, because one day it really will. One day you'll wake up and life will be exactly as you want it, hopefully me and you together for the rest of our lives. You've gotta endure some shit to get there, but I'll be there every step of the way. It's you, it's always fuckin' been you, and I won't let you walk out of my life again."

"Do you mean that? The rest of your life?"

"Fuck Gidget, I'd marry you right here, right now if I could!" Franky laughed at Bridget's statement; she was in this for the long haul. "You're an idiot, did you think I was in for a quickie?!"

"No, of course not," Bridget replied. "You're 10 years younger than me though, baby, one day when we're older you might not like what you see any longer."

"Bridget Westfall, for someone as sassy and intelligent as you, you don't half come out with some shit sometimes!" The brunette chucked adoringly. "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, but I fell in love with your mind before anything else. Don't say stuff like that again, you know it's not true!"

Franky kissed Bridget's doubts away and as her hands began to navigate the parts of her body, she soon forgot her worries. Her life may have been spiraling out of control, but in this bed, everything was perfect.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all. So, so sorry for taking forever to update. I'm just real busy at the moment. This chapter is a throwback one and it was actually quite emotional to write as it includes feelings most of us have actually felt at some point in our lives. It also shows Franky in a much different light, but I wanted to include it as this story is as realistic as possible (I hope!) Thank you for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy reading.

** 10 Years Ago **

_Franky was at a loss. It had been 7 weeks since Bridget left and each day was proving harder than the last. She couldn't eat, she couldn't sleep, it was as if the darkest of clouds had descended upon her and was weighing her down a little more, day by day. She didn't think it was possible to miss someone so much, and couldn't believe how much it hurt. She never understood what people meant when they said their hearts were broken, but now Franky felt as if the pain would kill her. Every time she closed her eyes she was haunted by the woman she loved and swore to herself she would never get close to another woman ever again. This was pure torture._

_The first couple of weeks were actually the easiest. She kept herself busy and distracted herself with work, by reading and cooking, and then slowly she began to sink. First came crying herself to sleep. Then came the impossibility of getting out of bed, and that was followed by an overwhelming feeling of loss. It felt like someone had died and she was mourning them. She missed Bridget so bad it actually hurt. Her chest was tight, it beat rapidly and her head and eyes constantly hurt from crying so much. She hadn't been to work in over a week and quite frankly didn't give a shit if she was sacked. She felt so alone._

_She hadn't told a soul about her and Bridget, she couldn't let it get out. But she needed some support and didn't know where to turn. She was currently curled up in a ball on her bed, covers pulled up to her chin and her room a bomb site. She needed to wash her hair and needed something inside her that wasn't red wine. She looked and felt awful. She suddenly heard a loud banging on the door which startled her and she lay still, hoping whoever was at the door would leave soon. But the banging continued._

_"Franky?" She heard a voice shout through the letterbox. "Open up, Franky, I can see your shoes, I know you're in there!"_

_Franky groaned. It was Bea. She had seen Bea's missed calls and messages the last few days but had failed to respond to any of them, only bothering to check her phone each time it went off in case it was Gidget. Bea was obviously worried but Franky just wanted to be left alone._

_"I'm not leaving!" Bea was still banging on the door. "I'll sit here all night if I have to!"_

_Reluctantly, Franky got up and dragged her sorry self to the front door and let her best friend in._

_"Fuck, Franky, what the hell has happened? You look like shit! Are you alright?" Her eyes were swollen and red, her hair was scraped back into a messy ponytail and she was wearing a grey jumper and shorts, nothing else._

_And with that, Franky collapsed into a heap on the floor, Bea just about managing to catch her, and sunk to the floor with her, wrapping her arms around the heartbroken young woman as she sobbed. This frightened Bea as in all her years of knowing her friend not once had she seen her cry. She was used to the tough girl personal the brunette sported and seeing her vulnerable and emotional was startling. Nevertheless, she held her as Franky's tears carried on coming, a relief that someone could finally help her._

_"She broke my heart," she finally managed to choke, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of the jumper. "I'm a fuckin' mess all because she broke my fuckin' heart, and I just feel like I'm dying."_

_"Oh sweetheart," Bea hushed. "I didn't even know you had a girlfriend. What happened? What did she do to you?"_

_Bea was ready to let loose on the woman who had hurt her friend this badly - she pictured a girl cheating on Franky or lying to her, but Franky was not the type of woman to be bogged down by a cheat or a liar._

_"I couldn't tell anyone," she began to explain. "I met this woman and she was fuckin' perfect in every way. We fell for each other hard, I'd never felt like that before. I knew she felt the same and we just worked so well together, it was like we were just made for each other." She wiped her eyes again before continuing. "She had a girl and they were moving to London. I should have just left her alone when she told me all this but I couldn't, I needed her."_

_Bea sighed and shook her head. "Franky, I know you're hurting babe, but affairs never end well. It's hard, I know, but you'll move on one day and find someone who really does care about you."_

_"I know what you're thinking Bea, but trust me when I say it isn't like that. You know me. I couldn't help it, something just brought us together and we fell hook line and sinker. I didn't want to love her but the more I got to know her, the harder it was to stay away. She's just amazing, and she was the first person I ever really let in, loving her just came naturally. I know how much she cares about me, the timing was just shit."_

_Bea squeezed her friend in her arms and saw how much she was hurting. She had a million and one questions about this mystery woman but now was clearly not the time. "Have you heard anything from her since she left?"_

_Franky shook her head. "I told her not to get in touch with me, I wrote her a letter and snuck it into her bag. She's read it as I know she would have got in contact otherwise. She almost didn't go but I told her she had to. She had this whole new life planned before she met me, she couldn't just give it all up. She's a psychologist and had a great job lined up, plus a partner with more money than I'll ever have. I can't give her the life she deserves."_

_"But you want to hear from her one more time, don't you."_

_Tears began to fall again from Franky's green eyes and she nodded. "I just didn't think I would ever hurt this bad, Red. All I think day and night is her. I'm not myself, I'm a fucking mess! I just wanna be with her and forget about her at the same time and it's killing me."_

_"You've just experienced your first heartbreak, Franky. But I promise you, in time you will get over her and the pain will go."_

_"I'll never get over her."_

_"You will. Not now, maybe not for a year. But you will and you'll find someone who will numb the pain and help you heal."_

_Franky nodded and agreed to disagree. She knew that she would never forget Bridget, she had consumed her heart and invaded every part of her soul, but Bea would tell her she was just being stupid._

_"Maybe it's good to reach out, for some closure if anything." Bea suggested. "You could write her a letter, or an email perhaps?"_

_Franky shrugged, but she felt a little comforted by the idea. Even if Bridget didn't reply, she took little comfort in knowing that she had got her message across and Bridget knew she was thinking of her. Bea stayed a little while longer, trying to keep Franky's spirits up and tidied her apartment, getting rid of the washing, dirty plates and cups and anything else that had accumulated in the sink. She also called her work and feigned a death in the family, granting Franky another 2 weeks off work. She needed to get her shit together but it was hard. After Bea left, Franky sat on the sofa with her laptop and began to compose an email. She had no clue what she wanted to say but decided to be brutally honest about how she was feeling. She could never lie to Bridget, and even though the screen, she just knew that Bridget would decipher how she really felt so there was no point in lying. Taking a deep breath, she began to type:_

_'Hey Gidget,_

_It's me, Franky, in case you couldn't tell. How are you? How're things in London? I keep thinking about how you must be killing it in your new job! I really hope you're having a good time and settling into trendy London life as I can imagine. You've probably visited every shoe shop and been to all the best bars!_

_I know I said that I didn't wanna hear from you and that it was best that we cut ties, but I'm not gonna lie, Gidge, I'm really fuckin' struggling here without you. I just need to hear from you, anything, to know that you are OK and that you're happy. I never had myself down as the love-sick pining type but I don't even recognise myself in the mirror. As stupid as it sounds, it feels like half of me is missing and it really, really hurts. I never thought I could miss you like I do, but I guess I've just had my heart broken for the very first time. By the way, I'm not telling you all this to rub it in ya face, I just wanna be honest, I could never lie to you._

_It was Bea who suggested I try and reach out to you. She thinks I need closure or whatever. I kinda had to tell her, but don't worry, she's like my sister and I trust her like I trust you. I got a bit shit at replying to messages or answering my phone the last few weeks, and she was worried I guess, so she came over and practically banged down my door until I had to answer it. I was just wallowing in my own misery and she said I looked like shit haha! So, I just broke down and when I actually stopped crying like a baby I told her what was wrong. She told me that I'll get over you one day soon and move on._

_But I don't think I can, Gidget. How can I move on from something that taught me so much and felt just right? I know that I'm clutching at straws here but I'll hold on, I'll be here if you ever change your mind. Call it desperation if you want but I can't imagine ever feeling this way about anyone else. I don't even sound like myself right now, where has Franky Doyle gone and who is this lovesick woman stuck in her body?!_

_I'm sorry for writing all this down but I needed to get it off my chest, Gidge. No one gets it like you do. I'm not expecting a reply but if you read this, please just know that I love you, I miss you and I hope you're happy, that's all. Look after yourself and make sure she treats you right. You deserve nothing but the world._

_Franky.'_

_She took a deep breath and before she could change her mind, she hit 'send'. Seconds later, a message pinged back. Surely Bridget hadn't replied already? But she cried out loud when she saw what the message was._

_'Unable to deliver message to intended recipient '._

_"Fuck!" She screamed and slammed the laptop shut. That email address was the last link to Bridget, and even that was no longer in use. She pulled her knees up to her chest and began to cry, the heartache washing over her again like a lead blanket._


	16. Chapter 16

Bridget was woken by the sound of soft muffled cries. A little confused as it was the middle of the night, it took her a second or so to realise that the woman beside her was in the midst of a nightmare, plaguing her sleep. Franky's eyes were shut, but her cheeks were damp and she was murmuring something.

"Baby," Bridget whispered, gently shaking her shoulder to try and rouse her from whatever terror held her hostage. "Franky, wake up."

Franky's eyes shot open and she instinctively pulled the covers up to her chin, an attempt to hide from the demons in her head. She spluttered and exhaled loudly, and when she realised where she was she was she curled her body around the warm figure that was Bridget, holding her tightly. This version of Franky was the scared, reserved young woman Bridget had first met and even though she had battled through her childhood into the remarkable woman she was today, it saddened Bridget to see such a vibrant, exuberant woman regress to a child-like state.

"It's alright, it was just a dream," the blonde hushed. She wiped away the hair stuck to Franky's damp cheeks, wondering what had bought on the nightmare. When they had first met all those years ago, Bridget had tried to get to the bottom of Franky's night terrors and when she spent a night with the brunette she experienced first hand just how bad they were. She would never forget the night Franky woke up screaming and thrashing around in the bed; it was terrifying and heartbreaking at the same time.

Franky sighed loudly and rubbed her face. "I haven't had one of those in so long, I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't be silly, there's nothing to be sorry for," the blonde soothed. "You're alright, just take some deep breaths and it's going to just fine."

Franky nodded and did as Bridget said, inhaling and exhaling deeply for a moment or so. She nestled her head as close to the blonde's chest as she could and focused on the homely scent of the woman she loved. It was soothing.

"It's my cunt mother's birthday, that's what probably bought it on." She laughed sarcastically. "I wonder whether she's even still alive. The bitch will probably outlive everyone."

Bridget squeezed Franky a little closer to her. "Yeah? Well, who cares, baby. You're in an amazing place and have done so much with your life so far, she's not worth the thought."

"Not what my subconscious thinks though."

"The mind is an amazing thing, darling, it thinks for us even when we don't realise. It's how we survive and instinct kicks in. It's normal to react how you did, but what's even more important is that you've come a million miles from when you were younger." Bridget tried to reassure the brunette.

Franky hummed in agreement and took in what Bridget said but didn't really want to dwell on it. "I bet Hazel is a piece of cake compared to me!" She joked, trying to make light of everything. "No crazy dreams and no fucked up life."

"You're life is far from fucked up, Franky, you couldn't help the shitty hand you were dealt as a child, but you grabbed life with both hands. You were a tough cookie to crack when we first met though!" Bridget exclaimed. "I was scared you'd never open up to me, but when you did I was so proud of what you did." Bridget paused before she continued. "Is there anything else on your mind, baby?"

"Hmmm, like what?" Franky replied. How did Bridget always manage to see straight through her?

Bridget took Franky's hand and intertwined her fingers between hers. "You can tell me."

Franky sighed. "I go home the day after tomorrow. I've had the best time with you, Gidge, I'm just not ready for it to end."

Franky turned and lay on her side to face Bridget and smiled sheepishly. Bridget responded by taking her face in her hands and kissed her, slowly. "It's not going to end. I told you, it's you, as soon as the property is on the market and the ball is rolling I'm going to tell her."

"I know, I know, I'm just being silly," Franky said. "I just, I dunno, Gidge. I can't live without you, literally."

"You don't need to, my heart belongs to you."

Franky touched her nose against Bridget's and rubbed it. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby," came the reply. "I promise to make you happier than you've ever been."

"You already do, Gidge. Since you've come back into my life everything has been different. I've got another chance with you and when you left, I thought that would be it, you were nothing but a memory. But I knew it was meant to be, 10 years later and here we are like nothing has changed. I used to wish and hope that somehow I'd see you again, just get one more chance to hold ya. I lived in hope."

"Dum spiro spero," Bridget said.

"Is that Latin?"

Bridget nodded. "'While I breathe, I hope'. And I hoped too, I saw this quote somewhere in a book years ago and I just thought of you."

"That's a beautiful saying," Franky began. "And an even nicer tatt somewhere I reckon!" She yawned and took Bridget into her arms. "Sorry I woke you."

Bridget kissed the exposed skin on the brunette's arm. "It's good, baby. I'm sensing a lie-in tomorrow though!"

"Deffs!"

* * *

Bridget and Franky ended up having a lazy lie in that morning, only leaving the bed to grab coffee and returning immediately for a long, slow morning of love making and pillow talk. Franky had 1 more day left in London, leaving tomorrow evening, and she was sad at the prospect of not having Bridget all to herself but knew that the blonde would stay true to her word and that soon they would be together as a proper couple. Bridget had another appointment this afternoon with photographers who would be taking professional shots of the apartment to list online, so Franky decided to make herself scarce for much of the day, doing some shopping. She also conjured up a plan in her head. She had fallen in love with the Latin quote Bridget had referenced last night, so as a tribute to her love for her, Franky had decided to get it tattooed on her body.

Never in a million years would Franky have ever dreamed of getting a tattoo for someone, but she knew that she would love Bridget forever, even if they somehow had to go their separate ways for good. Bridget was so much more than just a woman she loved, she was the reason Franky had become who she was. She had managed to make an appointment in a tattoo parlour in Carnaby Street and already knew exactly how she wanted the tattoo to look. She already had a cherry tree across much of her torso and wanted the quote weaving through one of the branches. The sentiment embodied everything Franky thought - while I breathe, I hope. And all those years where the lovers were apart they lived in hope with each breath taken.

Franky loved the pain of a tattoo gun. While she would describe her first tattoo as a hot knife down her skin, it was addictive and each time she left the chair she wanted some more. It was probably why she had near enough a full sleeve on one of her arms, half of her torso and the base of her neck tattooed. She was also very expressive and loved to wear her heart on her skin, so to speak. As she embraced the pain while the tattooist inked her skin, she pictured Bridget's reaction to her latest body art and hoped she liked it. She smiled as she thought of her woman and closed her eyes.  _I'm so damn lucky,_  she thought.

"All done, miss," the guy doing the tattoo said. He gave Franky a handheld mirror for her to have a closer look, and she grinned. In italic script, the quote weaved through the branches of the tree and complemented it perfectly.

"It's perfect, cheers mate," Franky gushed. 'I love it." She couldn't wait to show Bridget later! She picked up her shopping and made her way to the Tube station. Much of her shopping was gifts, things that her loved ones would like. She bought a jumper each for Boomer and Liz which said 'My friend went to London and all I got was this lousy tee shirt!', both in a navy blue which she thought they would love, as well as some chocolate and biscuits for Boomer and marmalade and English tea for Liz, who specifically asked for the items. She got her dad also an assortment of British chocolates and sweets as he had a massive sweet tooth, and she had spoilt Tess rotten. Sweets, cute little clothing items and a teddy from Harrods, she could just picture the little girl's adorable toothy grin.

As she reached Bridget's apartment, she let herself in with the spare key and dumped her bags in the hallway, eager to find her love.

"Gidge?" She called out.

"In the kitchen, honey," came the reply.

Franky dashed to the kitchen and saw Bridget finishing up dinner, a homemade chicken korma.

"You know, I still can't believe you actually cook, you used to be fuckin' awful!"

"Hey!" Bridget exclaimed. "Gotta feed myself somehow!"

Franky wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and pulled her close, kissing her as she did. "I've got a surprise for you!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmm hmm," Franky replied. "You've gotta take my top off, though."

Bridget raised one eyebrow suspiciously. "Baby, if you want to get naked, you know I'll never complain!"

"No, for real!" Franky gushed. "Take off my top and you'll see!"

"Ok..." Bridget began to unbutton Franky's plaid shirt, the brunette grinning from ear to ear as Bridget's facial expression made her want to laugh.

"There, all unbuttoned, what's the surprise?"

Franky pointed to the area where the tattoo was; it was a little red but still looked beautifully set within the tree. Bridget smiled and ran her finger along it, her touch feather-light so not to irritate the skin even more.

"It's so I'll have you with me everywhere I go, even if we don't make it."

"It's beautiful," Bridget said. "And we will make it, I promise you this time around is for good. God, I love you so much, I really do."

"I love you too," Franky replied and kissed her woman, the feel of her hands on her skin causing an automatic reaction of longing. They had spent the next hour exploring each other's bodies and would have gladly spent the entire evening in bed together but Franky had reserved dinner for the evening. She had booked a place in Mayfair called Hakkasan, an expensive, upmarket trendy Chinese restaurant regularly frequented by celebrities. She knew Bridget loved Chinese food, plus it was her last night so she decided to treat her lady to something special.

Franky was looking forward to the day where she could just take Bridget out after work without warning, not having to strategically plan things to keep them hidden. All the sneaking around was difficult, both practically and emotionally. Even though there was a promise of a future together, the current situation was emotional, tiring and meant they could never fully relax. The future couldn't come quick enough.

* * *

Franky and Bridget had finished up their dinner (which was absolutely delicious) and had ended up in a swanky bar near the eatery having consumed far too much alcohol with dinner. Neither woman wanted to end the night and had carried on in a place called Maddox, a plush bar with ridiculously overpriced drinks but cocktails to die for. Franky was sipping on a pornstar martini while Bridget was making her way through a strawberry daquiri. A mellow R&B song was pumping in the background and the dance floor was packed full of moving bodies.

"I feel way too old to be in here!" Bridget exclaimed. "Look at all these beautiful young girls, including you!"

"Oh fuck off Gidget!" Franky said. "Who gives a shit? And you're easily the most gorgeous person in here!"

Bridget laughed and wrapped her arms around Franky's neck; even in her heels she was not as tall as her dark-haired lover and she tiptoed a little to kiss her. "After you, baby!"

"Shots?!" Franky suggested, and Bridget scrunched up her face. "Do you want to carry me home?!"

"Oh come on spoilsport, let's just pretend we're 18 again and can drink like the night will never end!"

"Yeah, well 18 was a long time ago for me, and the night is about to end very soon when I'm legless!"

Ignoring Bridget's protests, Franky went ahead and ordered 6 Jaegerbombs, grinning wildly at Bridget's horrified face. "C'mon, I bet you were quite the drinker back in the day, if the way you knock back a bottle of red is anything to go by!" She slid the first shot over to Bridget and held her's up. "Here's to us, and to getting absolutely wasted!"

"I hate you..." Bridget mumbled, and they both knocked back the first shot, swiftly followed by the other 2. "I'll be drunk soon!"

"Now, that I can't wait for!" Franky winked, nipping Bridget's bottom lip between her teeth. "Remember that time we went to Sydney for the weekend and we both drank too much and you fell asleep while trying to undress me?!"

Bridget faked ignorance but she remembered the night clearly. The alcohol had hit her and she began to laugh at the memory. "I was never as hardcore as you, leave me alone!"

Franky poked her stomach and stuck out her tongue. "Lightweight!"

Suddenly, 'Sex on Fire' began to play.

"Come on, let's dance like we're 21 again!" Franky grabbed Bridget's hand and dragged her to the middle of the dancefloor, ignoring everything and everyone around them.

"Woahhhh, your sex is on fire!" Franky sang loudly, one hand around Bridget's neck and they drunkenly danced like two teenagers. Bridget was drunk, but not drunk enough to still be able to think that she had never done anything like this with Hazel. Hazel was a lot more reserved, preferring cocktail and dinner parties over a drunken nightclub event. But Franky didn't give a shit. She knew how to let go of all her inhibitions and didn't care who was watching. It was why Bridget adored her so much and she laughed as Franky wrapped her arms around her waist and spun around; it was as if it were just the two of them and the music and Bridget couldn't remember feeling happier.

The song ended and one neither woman recognised came on, so they made their way back to the bar.

"One more for the road? I wanna leave soon and make wild animalistic love to my girlfriend!" Bridget winked and ordered 2 more Jaegerbombs plus a rum and coke for Franky and a vodka and soda for herself.

"Oh, no shot's my arsehole!" Franky teased. "That's how I know you are drunk!"

"I'm gonna regret this in the morning but fuck it, yolo or whatever the women in my prison always say!"

Franky laughed loudly. "Oh Gidge, fuckin' hell you're so adorable! I'm gonna have to teach you the lingo, good job Debbie always keeps me updated!" She squished the blonde in her arms in a false show of affection. Bridget just laughed, too many shots in her system.

"Let's go, Franky," she said, taking off her heels.

"Oh, nuh uh," Franky said and made her put them back on. "You're gonna step in glass or something nasty, keep them on until we find a cab."

Bridget pouted and put her shoes back on rather unsteadily and followed her girl out of the bar, clutching her hand. The fresh London air hit her and she felt dizzy. Franky stuck out her arm and hailed a black cab to take them back to Bridget's apartment. She opened the door and Bridget clambered in, sinking into the seat and then swinging her legs over onto Franky's lap.

"I'm hungry!" She exclaimed.

"Me too," Franky winked, referring to eating something a little different. She too was drunk, but not as much as Bridget, and didn't make any effort to stop Bridget's hands from wondering under her top.

"You know, when we're finally living together I'm making a rule for us," Bridget murmured, except it wasn't quite a murmur and the taxi driver chuckled to himself as he couldn't help but overhear the women talking. "In the bedroom, no clothes allowed, at all."

"I like that rule," Franky said against Bridget's lips. "Fuck, I can't wait to taste you."

Around 5 minutes later they had arrived back at the apartment and Bridget (minus her shoes on her feet) fumbled to find her keys in her bag. When she finally did she let them both in, threw her shoes and jacket on the hallway floor and flopped onto the sofa, humming contently.

"Why am I so fucking drunk!" She murmured. "Where are we?"

"We are in your apartment you alcoholic!" Franky laughed. "I'm fucking drunk too, but you, Gidget, you are fuckin' steaming!"

Bridget giggled but her eyes were closed, about to fall into a drunken slumber.

"C'mon, let's get to bed," Franky said, stumbling a little as she got up and pulled her girl by the arm. Bridget didn't budge and groaned in annoyance, wanting to be left where she was. "Nah, come on, let's get to bed. You'll wake up with a stiff neck if you sleep here."

Bridget reluctantly dragged herself off the sofa and wobbled on her feet, laughing as she did. She pulled her dress over her head and as Franky stared at her in her matching ivory and navy underwear, she told herself Bridget was way too drunk, as incredible as she looked. Franky too stripped out of her clothes and jumped into bed, pulling the very drunk blonde down with her. Bridget's hands began to wonder but she hiccupped and then laughed.

"Come here my little alchy," Franky said, pulling her close. "You are gonna have one hell of a hangover tomorrow."

Releasing herself from Franky's grip, Bridget literally jumped on top of the brunette, straddling her. "Fuck the hangover and fuck me instead."

"I'm not gonna fuck you while you're this wasted Gidge," Franky began taking her hands and holding onto them. "As fuckin' beautiful as you are right now you are too drunk and I wouldn't feel right."

But Bridget had already rolled off Franky next to her and closed her eyes. "You know I don't love her, I love you," she mumbled, almost incoherently.

"I know," Franky replied.

"Shall I tell her now? I'll call her and tell her I want you." Bridget suddenly conjured some energy out of nowhere and climbed out of bed, rooting around the room for her iPhone. Franky jumped out and grabbed hold of her.

"Gidget, no! Not like this, alright?"

"But I need to prove to you I love you!" More hiccups came as she spoke; Franky thought they were quite frankly, rather cute.

"I know you love me, silly. Let's go back to bed and then in the morning we'll see, yeah?"

Bridget nodded. "I'm sorry I'm so drunk, I swear we just had dinner and I ended up drunk!"

"Yeah, that's exactly what happened," Franky laughed. She took Bridget in her arms once she'd finally got back into bed and held her close.

"G'night, Gidge."

Bridget was already out like a light before she could respond and Franky smiled as she kissed the back of her head. She couldn't wait until this was her life but until then she would have to make do with stolen moments like this.


	17. Chapter 17

It took a couple of seconds for Franky to register the hangover that had hit her like a bus. Why had they drank so much last night?! It was always a great idea at the time but the after effects were never pleasant. She felt rough, but luckily not on death's door. She wasn't a big drinker, preferring a few drinks with dinner as opposed to wild nights now, but still enjoyed letting her hair down once in a while. She stretched, groaning in pleasure as she did so and glanced over at the sleeping woman next to her who was still very much out for the count. Franky chuckled lightly at remembering last night and how drunk Bridget was. She would have one sore head when she woke up! Leaving a light kiss on Bridget's shoulder, she got out of bed and padded through to the kitchen to make a strong coffee.

She saw their jackets strewn across the floor, one of Bridget's shoes by the front door and the other on the living room rug and picked them up while the kettle boiled. Bending down caused her head to spin and she vowed to never drink again as she always did after a heavy night. She drank her coffee as she stood up against the kitchen island and popped 2 slices of bread into the toaster, slathering them in heaps of butter once they were done. It tasted heavenly, everything always tasted better when recovering from an alcohol-induced headache! Finishing off the rest of her coffee, she went to take a hot, steaming shower, the last step in making herself feel like normal again.

Bridget was still asleep as Franky wandered back into the bedroom and to the en suite. She glanced over and Bridget who was still very much in the land of nod, and turned on the shower before stepping in, welcoming the hot water beating down on her skin. She really didn't want to take that flight tonight which left at 11.40pm, and wished she and Bridget could just stay in their own little bubble forever. These 2 weeks were nothing but pure bliss, their time spent having fun, making each other laugh and planning for the future. Bridget was flying home 4 days later and she didn't know when she would next see her. She'd be back to work, plus preoccupied with her actual partner and the thought had upset Franky. She told herself it wouldn't be much longer but it was beginning to hurt now.

She climbed out of the shower and toweled herself off with one of the plush cotton towels, brushed her teeth and threw on an over sized tee shirt and nothing else, perfect for lounging about in. She wanted to wake her girl up but decided to let her sleep off the hangover. It was still only 9am, relatively early considering what time they were out until last night, so Franky decided to make sure all the rest of her stuff was packed up and ready, not wanting to do it later so she and Bridget could have a last few precious hours together.

She had just about finished, zipping up the case which looked as if it was ready to burst at the seams, when Bridget made herself known in the kitchen.

"Fuck, get me some coffee before I die," she groaned, leaning forward on the island and holding her head in her hands. "I don't even remember getting in last night!"

Franky laughed and made up a large, extra strong black coffee for Bridget, as well as some buttery toast. "Yeah, well, let's just say you were the one who insisted on the last round of drinks!"

Bridget ate the toast gratefully and sipped her coffee, feeling like utter death. "I wasn't sick or anything was I? Or did anything inappropriate?! Please tell me I didn't!"

"Don't worry Gidge, good as gold," Franky winked. "I did have to push you off of me though, no way was I gonna fuck you while you didn't even know where you were!"

"God!" Bridget cringed, and laughed. "Sorry, I can imagine I was quite adamant!"

"You did try and call Hazel to tell her that it was done, though," Franky smirked. "I literally had to grab you and put you back into bed!"

"Oh shit!" Bridget cried. "Please tell me I didn't actually do that, did I?"

"Nuh, I made sure."

"Thank you, baby." She wrapped her arms around the brunette's torso and rested her head on her shoulder. "I can't believe I was going to do that! Thank you, for stopping me."

"It's all good," Franky replied. "I just didn't want it all to blow up in your face, as much as I want you to tell her."

Bridget didn't reply, but hugged the woman a little tighter for a moment or so. "It's coming, I promise, baby. Do you trust me?"

Franky nodded her head and sighed. "With everything I have, Gidget. I can't wait to be able to actually tell people you are my girl."

Bridget smiled. "Oh yeah? Well me too. But first, I need to get into the shower, and then how about we curl up on the sofa, put on a movie and just enjoy this day together?"

"Sounds perfect, Gidge, I'll pick something on Netflix." She kissed Bridget's forehead and made her way over to the TV, turning it on and selecting Netflix to browse for a film. Something easy to process, she thought, good for their hungover state. After a little while of browsing, she found 'Dirty Dancing'. She knew it was one of Bridget's favourites and went to grab the duvet and some snacks before closing all the curtains and making it cozy. It was a cloudy, dark day and Franky couldn't think of a better way to spend it.

Bridget finally emerged from the shower some 20 minutes later, wrapped in a thick cream dressing gown and looking a little more lifelike.

"Feel a bit better?!" Franky teased, lifting the duvet and patting the sofa for Bridget to join her.

"Yeah, a little more human!" She replied. "What are we watching?"

"Dirty Dancing?"

"Perfect," Bridget smiled. She sat down on the sofa, curled her body around Franky's and pulled the duvet over the two of them. The film started and it took the two of them a mere 10 minutes to close their eyes and fall asleep, ignoring the film in the background.

* * *

Bridget opened her eyes and found herself lying against Franky, the brunette's arm firmly holding her close. Her headache had subsided and she felt a lot better. It was still light out so they couldn't have slept the whole day away. Reaching for the TV remote, she turned it on as it had gone onto standby and saw that it was a little after 1.30pm. There was still a few hours left before Franky would have to leave. She stirred and tried to get out of Franky's grip without waking her up but she failed.

"Mmmm, did I fall asleep?" The brunette asked rubbing her face.

"We both did, baby," Bridget replied. "I feel better now."

Franky pulled Bridget lazily back towards her and squeezed her affectionately, her arms wrapped around her chest. She pulled the duvet over their heads and they were lost in their own little world, the covers acting as a barricade from the outside. Franky's eyes were closed and she smiled as Bridget's lips found hers softly. "I really fuckin' don't want to go home," she sighed. "These 2 weeks were just perfect "

"Me neither," came Bridget's whispered reply. She circled a lock of Franky's dark hair in her fingers as she spoke. "It's funny, this place actually feels like home now that I'm here with you, it never used to. I feel awful saying that, like I'm being such a bitch towards Hazel, but it's true. Anywhere in the world with you is home."

"Gidge, how have you actually had the power to turn me into this sentimental ball of mush? I'm supposed to be the hard one and you make me feel like a love sick puppy!"

The blonde laughed gently and Franky could see the smile in her eyes. "The feeling is mutual, baby! I bet you've always had a queue of girls falling at your feet though, what with those tattoos and that terrible bad girl attitude you used to have! You know, I used to think of you and wonder how many poor hearts you were breaking over the years! No one can resist the Franky Charm!"

"Oi!" Franky teased. "You know very well that bad girl attitude was just an act! One look at you and it all melted away!" She prodded Bridget's arm, faking annoyance. "And besides, there were no queues of girls after you, I never got serious with anyone."

"Oh please! You must have had some wild relationships in these years, your big heart and dangerous eyes must have drawn them in!"

Franky shook her head. "I didn't get serious with a single person, for real. It must have been at least 4 months before I even drunkenly seduced someone in a bar or someplace and even then it was always you in my mind every single time. You could say I had a girlfriend, but on my part it was never serious. There was this one girl, she looked a bit like you but nowhere near as gorgeous, and she kept asking why I wasn't in love with her. I didn't have the heart to tell her that I was in love with someone halfway across the world and one night I actually said your name, so you can say that didn't last long!"

"Poor girl," Bridget laughed a little guiltily.

"Yeah, well, it was always you, my little soppy Gidget." She kissed Bridget's nose affectionately. "My heart has always belonged to you and it will for the rest of my life. If 10 years didn't help me to get over you then nothing will!"

Bridget's eyes began to mist up and she laughed softly, wiping them away. "I regret those years I spent away from you, I hurt you a lot, I can tell."

"No, you didn't hurt me, the situation hurt. And don't regret anything, everything happens for a reason, and as long as we get to spend the rest of our lives together then that's more than good enough. Nothing will keep us apart again, ok?"

Franky laced her fingers around the back of the psychologist's neck as their foreheads rested on each other's and she caught a silent teardrop of Bridget's with her lips before kissing her. Bridget responded by gently forcing her tongue into the brunette's mouth, losing herself in the kiss. Franky undid Bridget's dressing gown and pulled away from the kiss, only to place her lips around one of her nipples. Bridget tipped her head back and moaned softly.

"Touch me," she pleaded in that husky voice that drove Franky wild. How could she deny Bridget anything when she said it like that? The younger woman partially obeyed, running her hands down Bridget's torso, paying extra attention to her breasts. She could feel Bridget's heart thumping as she grinded her body down on hers, wild from her arousal.

"Baby," came a breathy whisper, another plea, and Franky entered her slowly, 2 fingers the cause of her sharp inhale. Bridget cocked her hips up and down and as Franky enjoyed the view the goddess on top of her, she had to fight the urge to pin her down and fuck her senseless. Bridget ripped off Franky's tee and Franky groaned as their body's rubbed together.

"You're so fucking beautiful," Franky whispered in her ear, nipping her right earlobe between her teeth. Bridget's took the brunette's face in her hands and kissed her, moaning into each kiss as she neared her peak. "That's it, come for me."

"Baby, fuck, don't stop," she urged Franky, her nails now digging into bare skin as she clung onto her girl. She rode out her orgasm and let her body fall on top of Franky's. "I really, really fucking don't want you to go home later, even more so now!"

"So you just gonna keep me here as your personal sex slave Gidge?!"

"Hmmm, something like that," Bridget murmured, her fingertips slowly stroking the back of Franky's neck.

"I can live with that," She pulled the blonde closer to her and moaned as Bridget began stroking the inside of her thighs, instinctively parting her legs. Bridget let her hand wander to Franky's opening and enjoyed the sound of her intake of breath and her fingertips brushed against her clit.

"You're so wet for me," Bridget purred.

"I've just watched you come while straddled on top of me, you're lucky I've lasted this long!"

The psychologist smirked and pulled her hands away, leaving Franky groaning in frustration. She slid graciously off the sofa and got down onto her knees, lifting Franky's legs and resting them over her shoulders. Taking the very tip of her tongue, she began to tease the brunette causing her to shut her eyes and tip her head back, but not before taking in the view.

"Oh fuck Gidge, what a view!" Franky gasped, her woman's head in between her legs. She closed her eyes and knew she wasn't going to last long; Bridget did things with her tongue Franky didn't even know was possible. She clutched the sofa cushion with one hand and held onto Bridget's shoulder with the other. Her touch felt like fire and she arched her back as she let go, Bridget's name on her lips.

"Fuck, that was amazing," she exhaled after a little while, once she had come down off the orgasmic haze. Franky pulled the duvet that had now fallen down back onto the sofa and over the two of them as they lay close together on the sofa.

"Well, I do aim to please, darling," Bridget purred. She left kisses all over Franky's face. "I say we just stay here and ignore the world until it's time to go."

"I wouldn't wanna be anywhere else," Franky smiled.

* * *

Franky had checked in her rather large and overweight case (and had to pay an extra £30 for excess baggage!) and was preparing to say goodbye to Bridget. She knew it wasn't goodbye forever, like last time, but temporarily while Bridget sorted everything out. The outcome would be worth it, but it was hard being away from her.

"God, I'll miss waking up next to you," Franky huffed, poking Bridget in the chest. "Instead I'll have nothing but my pillow to cuddle in the night, and no smoking hot woman to fuck me to sleep!"

"Me too, baby," Bridget replied. "It won't be for long, I promise."

"I know, I'm just greedy and I want you all to myself! I've had the best 2 weeks of my life with ya Gidge, thank you."

"I didn't do anything."

"You put up with me!" Franky laughed. "You've given me a real insight of how our lives would be and I loved every second."

She wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and pressed her lips to her forehead. "I guess I'd better be off then, Tess would never forgive me if I don't make it home by the end of the week for her birthday!"

Bridget tiptoed in her Chelsea boots and kissed Franky slowly. "Have a safe flight, baby."

"And you be safe over here! You'll call me every day right? And I want some FaceTime fun!" She winked cheekily. "I fuckin' love you."

"And I fucking love you. Bye Franky."

they shared one final kiss before the brunette reluctantly made her way through security and towards the departure lounge, her flight home waiting for her.

Bridget followed suit 4 days later and was glad to be back in her home turf. She wanted to get back to work; she needed to confuse in Vera and get the past month off her chest. She also told herself that she needed to grow a big pair of balls and come clean to Hazel. It was wrong, as much as it felt right, and it wasn't fair to keep lying to the woman she had spent 12 years of her life with. She had fallen out of love with her but she still respected Hazel and she needed to do the right thing.

As soon as Bridget's plane had touched down in Melbourne, she turned on her phone and smiled as 2 messages pinged through from the brunette who had stolen her heart.

'I know your flying but you'll get this when you land. I love you my spunky, see you soon.'

The next one made Bridget's heart melt a little, as well as feeling a little pang of sadness.

'I can't sleep without you, I miss you Gidget :'("

Bridget quickly tapped out a message to let her know she had landed safely and then checked her message from Hazel.

'Bridge, I've come down with a terrible migraine and can't drive, are you ok to get an Uber home? Sorry.'

That was odd, Bridget thought, Hazel didn't suffer from migraines normally. But she didn't mind, an Uber ride home alone would sure clear her head after the long flight. She had spent much of the time deliberating how she would end her relationship and when. The thought was upsetting to Bridget, she was going to hurt a woman who did not deserve it, but it was better than being a liar and a cheat for much longer. She decided that it had to be sooner rather than later, for everyone's sake.

When she finally retrieved her luggage and made her way to the taxi rank she was relieved that there was an Uber already there, so she jumped in, leaving the driver to lift her 2 heavy cases into the back. Tiredness washed over her as she sunk into the back seat; she had a 24-hour layover in Abu Dhabi but traveling always left Bridget exhausted. She battled to keep her eyes open, and couldn't wait for a hot shower and some coffee. It was early afternoon in Melbourne and she had planned to beat the jetlag by staying awake until the evening and then crashing out. That was the plan anyway.

As the cab pulled up outside her house, Bridget felt nervous coming back home to Hazel. She didn't know why, but she felt a little at unease. She dragged her cases up the drive and unlocked the door.

"Hello?" She called out. "Hazel?"

The curtains were still drawn and the room was dark, and as she made her way to the kitchen she noticed that there was a sink full of washing up. SO very unlike Hazel who was the dictionary definition of a neat freak.  _Perhaps she's been unwell a few days,_ Bridget thought to herself. Hazel finally appeared, looking a little worse for wear. Her eyes were dark and she looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"Hey," Bridget said sympathetically. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," she began. "But, I can't wait to hear about what you've been up to in London. Or, who you've been up to should I say? Who the fuck is she, Bridget, huh?"

Fuck. She didn't want her to find out like this. But somehow she had been rumbled and Bridget's heart sank. This was not part of the plan. She took a deep breath and began to speak...


	18. Chapter 18

If looks could kill, Bridget would have been dead, buried, dug up and the whole process repeated. Hazel's eyes were blazing at her, waiting to talk.

"Well?" Hazel snapped impatiently. "Is it true?"

Bridget held her breath for a second or so. "I won't deny that it was me," she began. "I won't lie to you. I'm so, so sorry Hazel, I really am. That you have to believe."

The other woman ran both hands up her face and through her hair and exhaled loudly. "Sorry my backside, you cheating, lying bitch! So what, you needed a little dirty time in London? Was she someone you knew when we lived there? What the fuck, Bridge, I thought we were happy together. We're supposed to be getting married!"

"I really wanted to tell you," Bridget began. "I didn't want you to find out like that."

"Well I found out. In fact, fucking Nico found out and told me!"

Nico had been a work colleague and close friend of Hazel's when the couple lived in London.

"He sent me a message on Facebook saying he was sorry to hear about you and I breaking up. When I replied and asked him what the hell he was talking about, he said that he saw you in Hyde Park having a picnic with some girl covered in tattoos and that you two were all over each other like a fucking rash! It never occurred to him that you were fucking someone else while you would still be with me! Do you know how embarrassed I was, hmmm? My own friend had to tell me that my fiancee was messing about behind my back!"

Hazel was yelling at this point. "And fucking tattoos? Really, Bridget? If you are going to cheat at least make sure she is better than me! I thought you had some taste!"

Bridget didn't respond to that, she knew that it would be pointless trying to.

"I bet this all started when you went back to work in that prison. I knew it was a bad idea, was she a criminal you'd fallen in love with?"

"Hazel, calm down!" Bridget began. "It's nothing like that. She's not a criminal, she's not a bad person because she has tattoos, she's just a woman."

"How long has this been going on for?"

Bridget thought for a second. 10 years? "A few months."

Hazel laughed sarcastically. "A few months? So you didn't just meet her in London and fuck around for a month or so?"

And then the penny dropped.

"Wait. Don't tell me you organised for her to go to London with you? While I here thinking about weddings you were in London gallivanting with some whore you flew over to keep you company! You fucking spineless bitch, Bridget! How could you?"

Hazel began to cry and Bridget sighed. She felt terrible. It was almost easier to keep the whole thing a secret, but part of her was glad it was now out in the open.

"Answer me!" Hazel yelled. "I want to know everything! The least you could do is tell me where I went so wrong you thought it was best to start screwing some slut!"

"Oh, it was nothing you did, I promise," Bridget tried to be reassuring but knew it would fall on deaf ears. Hazel came across as very confident and assertive, but had been badly burnt in a previous relationship and now Bridget was doing the same to her. "It's nothing to do with you at all. I'm the one to blame, please don't think it was you."

"But it must have been. I couldn't have been enough if you were screwing someone else the last few months. Was she younger? Prettier? Richer? Just tell me the truth, Bridget. You owe me that much. How did this all happen?"

Bridget swallowed and felt like the world's biggest prat. She had to tell the woman who loved her that she loved someone else. How? She decided to start from the beginning.

"I'm going to tell you everything, because I respect you, Hazel," she began. "I want you to know that none of this was planned, it wasn't anything against you and I most definitely didn't set out to hurt you. And please, for goodness sake, please don't for a second think that any of it was down to you because it wasn't. It was all me, I am solely to blame."

Hazel wiped her eyes and sat on the sofa arm, unable to look the other woman in the face. She felt sick. "Start talking then."

The blonde closed her eyes and nausea washed over her. What she was about to tell Hazel would break her heart into a thousand tiny pieces.

"I met her 10 years ago while..."

"You've been with another woman for 10 years?!" Hazel screamed, irate. She picked up the closest thing to her, an armchair cushion and threw it at Bridget, screaming as she did so. The usually composed woman was the literal opposite.

"No!" Bridget replied. "I'm trying to explain it all to you!" She continued her confession. "We met 10 years ago when I worked at the clinic over in Mill Street. She was a patient referred to me, I was the therapist."

"That's a breach of ethics, I should report you, fucking a mental case instead of treating her!"

"Let me finish," Bridget replied calmly. "Nothing happened while she was my client." She missed out the part where she told Franky in the diner she had to stop treating her because she had developed feelings, or the part where Franky kissed her in her office. Hazel didn't need to be exposed to everything, she just needed to know that Bridget wanted to end the relationship and not lie to her anymore. "One day, I don't know how, it just happened. We began an affair up until I left for London."

"Now it all makes sense. I thought you were miserable there because you missed Melbourne, but really you were pining after some woman! And there was stupid me, trying to help you settle into London life." She wiped away her tears from her face roughly. "So basically, the last 10 years were just one big fucking lie!"

"No, Hazel, not at all," Bridget tried to reason with her. "I chose to continue my life with you. The affair was done, I wanted a clean break with you." What she failed to add was that in her heart, she wanted Franky. She missed her everyday and she never got over her. Some people were just meant to be together but how do you explain that to your partner who was hurting? "I moved on, we shared a good life didn't we?" She hadn't moved on, but she didn't want to tell her that.

Hazel was crying silently, her eyes red and face screwed up in frustration. Bridget had broken her heart. "So if you really moved on and forgot about her, how did you end up back in bed with her, huh? Don't tell me it was just a fucking coincidence, I refuse to believe that."

"It literally was. I was out one day and ran into her. We got talking and it progressed. It wasn't planned or calculated, we bumped into each other one afternoon and I just wanted to remain friends, that was it. I'm so sorry, Hazel. You don't want to hear all of this, you don't need to." She looked at the floor, shame and upset creeping up her veins. She felt like the biggest bitch in the world and the pain was etched all over Hazel's face. She wished there was a way to make it easier on her, but heartbreak was never easy. Bridget felt sadness too. While she no longer loved Hazel romantically, they had shared many good times together and regarded her not only as a lover but a friend. She would miss their friendship, but she knew they would never be friends. Hazel looked as though she could quite easily stick a knife through Bridget's heart, not really the look of friendship.

"Are you in love with her?"

"Does it matter?"

"Are you in love with her? Just tell me, please Bridget, you owe me that much at least." Hazel pleaded. Tears were streaming from her face and she looked so hurt. Bridget tried to hold back the tears but they started to fall down her face, the shame an overwhelming feeling in her chest. She nodded her head in response to the question and momentarily wanted to die when she saw the look on Hazel's face, heartbreak etched all over her expression. She didn't say anything, instead going to the kitchen and crying out in emotional pain, and returning with a bottle of brandy. She unscrewed the lid and began to drink, trying to process all of this.

"Come on, put that down," Bridget said, trying to be as calm as possible. "It won't help."

"Fuck off, Bridget!" She snapped. "You don't get to tell me what to do!"

"It doesn't mean I don't care about you!" Bridget argued. "I'm sorry. I so, so very sorry with everything that I have. I hate that I hurt you, I can't take it back, but it doesn't mean I don't care!"

"If you gave a shit you wouldn't have spent the last 10 years lying to me. I loved you, I proposed to you for fucks sake, I wanted to spend my life with you! But instead, you wanted that with someone else and led me to believe that it was me you loved all along! Why couldn't you have just come clean all those years ago? You are a coward, a fraud and I'll make sure you fucking know it!" Hazel screamed and threw the brandy bottle against the wall before sinking to the floor and crying her heart out. "Just get the fuck away from me, I can't even bare to be in the same room as you! You are a piece of work, Bridget Westfall. You come across all good and ethical and prim, when really you are just as bad as those lying criminals you work with! Grab some stuff and leave, enjoy your life with that woman. Get away from me Bridget, just fucking go!"

Bridget felt awful. She wanted to take Hazel in her arms, hold her and apologise profusely, but that would never happen. "I'm so sorry, Hazel, believe me, I didn't want it to happen like this."

"Fuck off. I wasted 12 years with you, you selfish cow. Just leave me the hell alone, I feel sick just to look at you."

Bridget did as she was told, grabbing the handbag she was traveling with and with one more 'i'm sorry', shut the front door behind her and got into her car. She sat there for a few moments, loud cries coming from her mouth. She really didn't want to hurt her like this. Just because she no longer wanted to be with her didn't mean she didn't care.  _Fucking hypocrite you are Bridge,_ she told herself. Drying her eyes, she started the engine and made her way towards Franky's. She desperately needed a coffee and a shower, some food and some sex too, and desperately wanted to hold her girl. As much as she felt bad about the situation for Hazel, she was secretly glad the secret was out and she felt lighter. She knew she still had to deal with the repercussions, but right now all she wanted was Franky's company.

She arrived at her apartment building and buzzed herself in with Franky's code and went up to the 5th floor to knock on her door. Franky was in the kitchen making a cake for Tess's birthday tomorrow, music blaring from the radio. She'd not heard the call from Bridget to tell her she was on the way over, her dancing and singing along to the music to blame. She did, however, hear the buzzer to her door and wiping her hands on a tea towel to rid them of flour, she made her way to the door and swung it open, half expecting it to be Boomer. But it was her blue-eyed woman.

"Hey beautiful!" Franky smiled. "I didn't expect to see you so soon!"

It wasn't until Bridget had stepped over the threshold and the door was closed that Franky could see her red eyes and blotchy face.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why have you been crying?"

"Hazel knows everything," she began. "Someone saw us in London and told her. I've just confessed everything."

"Shit," Franky said, elongating the 't'. "Shit, I'm sorry, that's put you in a shitty situation Gidge. Are you ok?"

Bridget exhaled and nodded. "I feel a little lighter and I'm glad it's out in a way. I'm all yours if you'll have me."

Franky beamed a kilowatt smile and laughed whole-heartedly. Tears came to her eyes and she made no effort to wipe them away, her green orbs glistening under the light. "I've waited almost 11 years to hear those words!" She wrapped her arms around Bridget tightly and breathed in her scent, tears falling from her eyes. "I'm sorry it's all blown up in your face, but damn, of course I'll have you, you fuckin' idiot!"

Bridget was crying too, but laughing as well, and she took Franky's face in her hands and wiped away the tears with her thumb. "Good. I mean, fuck, this is really happening, me and you!"

The brunette nodded. "It's all I've ever wanted, to be your girl, Gidget. I really am sorry that it's all gone tits up, but I'm not sorry that I've got you now. I promise you, I'm gonna look after you for the rest of your life."

"I don't doubt it, baby." She kissed her woman slowly, one hand stroking the back of your neck. "Hey, why is there flour in your hair and on your nose?!" She wiped Franky's nose top with her thumb and laughed.

"It's Tess's birthday tomorrow, I'm making her a unicorn cake, you wanna see?"

Bridget nodded and followed Franky to the kitchen where the counter was awash with flour, smudges of butter and unrolled pink icing. Franky unlocked her iPad and showed Bridget the picture of the cake she was hoping to replicate.

"Tess'll love that," she said. "Very...pink!"

Franky laughed. "Yeah, well, anything for Tess."

"By the way, I'll be needing somewhere to stay," Bridget said sheepishly.

"Oh shit, yeah, better find you a hotel somewhere!" Franky joked. "Gidge, this is your home! I can't believe you even had to think that!"

"I didn't want you to just presume that I'll burden you with me and all my crap."

Franky poked her finger into the tub of buttercream and quickly caught Bridget off guard, smudging the sweet cream on one of her cheeks. Bridget's eyes widened and she tried to get Franky back but she was too quick, darting to the other side of the kitchen and holding up a wooden spatula up as a make-shift weapon. Bridget wiped her face, smiling, and admitted defeat, waving her hands in the air. The cheeky brunette responded by dropped the spoon, taking Bridget's hands and kissing each one of them in turn.

"You're my girl, Gidget, we'll find room for the 100 pairs of shoes and 1000 jackets you own, yeah? We'll make it work, and then once everything has all blown over we'll sell this place and get a real home of our own. We got this, it's me and you against the world now."

"You don't need to sell your place because of me," Bridget began, but Franky interjected.

"I'm not gonna sell it because of you. I'll sell it for you, for us. We're a family, we'll have a house with a garden, and a dog. A chocolate labrador."

"A dog, huh?" Bridget smiled. "Didn't have you down as the pet type!"

Franky giggled, butterflies in her stomach. "I like animals, Gidge! Just never had the time to look after one I guess."

"Well, if that's what you want then we'll find a way, baby." She yawned, the adrenaline having left her body and replacing it with tiredness. Travelling hadn't helped either.

"You must be shattered. I forgot you have just stepped off a bloody long flight, Gidge."

Bridget nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I feel wiped, I just want a shower and food and to fall asleep with you."

"Tell you what," Franky began. "How about I run you a bath, I'll order some Thai in and then we'll just get into bed and relax? It's evening now so your body clock won't be too out of sync I guess!"

"It sounds like the perfect evening." Bridget pressed her body up against Franky and kissed her. "I haven't got anything with me. Clothes, toiletries, nothing. I just grabbed my bag as I was thrown out!"

"You don't need clothes," Franky winked. "I'll give you some stuff, for now, don't worry. Just sit on the sofa, make yourself at home, Gidge, this is your home now. I'll go run a bath for you."

Bridget did as she was told and before sinking into the sofa, she poured herself a glass of Merlot that was sitting on the kitchen counter. She could remember a time when Franky hated red wine, referring to it as 'sour blood', but Bridget had shown her the wines she enjoyed and Franky's taste had obviously changed over the years. As she sat back against the plump cushions, she felt at peace for the first time in a long, long while. Yes, everything had blown up and yes, the other person was severely hurt, but Bridget was no longer living two lives.

"Alright Gidge, bath's runnin',' Franky shouted from the bathroom. Bridget stretched and got up, padding her way to the en suite in Franky's room, and smiling wholeheartedly. Franky had lit dozens of small tealights and had scattered them across the bath, the sink and on the counter tops and a beautiful vanilla scent resonated in the room.

"I've gotta finish Tess's cake quickly, it just needs to be iced, I'll order some dinner and all you've gotta do is relax, beautiful," Franky ordered. She left a lingering kiss on the blonde's forehead and dashed into the kitchen to order some Thai and then finish the unicorn cake for tomorrow. Bridget sunk into the hot bubble bath and as she did, she felt her muscles unwind and her stress temporarily evaporate. It had been a long, emotionally charged day.

She must have fallen asleep in the bath as she awoke to Franky tapping on the door before opening it.

"Grub's up," she exclaimed. "Hey! Did you fall asleep?!"

"Mmmm," Bridget murmured, the water now lukewarm. "Wow, I'm tired. I'll be 2 minutes, baby, let me just lather up and I'll be out."

Franky left her to her own devices and went to get plates, cutlery, and a tray to put the boiling hot food on - red Thai curry, pad Thai, sticky rice and masaman curry, quite the feastWhenen Bridget finally emerged, she was bundled up in Franky's purple dressing gown and her hair was in a toweled turban.

"You feel better?" Franky asked, patting the sofa and pulling Bridget down onto it as she got closer, enveloping her in a bear hug.

"Much," Bridget replied. "This looks bloody delicious, pass me a plate please, honey."

The couple enjoyed filling their stomach's with the delicious food and it wasn't until Bridget was nodding off on the sofa that Franky ordered them both to bed. It was only 9pm but the psychologist's jetlag had got the better of her and she was utterly exhausted. She lay face to face with the brunette in the darkness, making a mental note that this would now be her life.

"You know baby," she began. "We no longer have to wish for any of this." She tried to stifle a yawn before rubbing Franky's arm.

"I know," Franky smiled. "You're actually my girl, after all this time, it's just me and you."

Bridget edged a little closer and kissed her girl, humming a little. "I love you, I really do."

"And I love you too, Gidget." She returned the kiss and wrapped an arm around Bridget's torso. "Gidge, do you have any regrets about how it's all turned out?"

Bridget sighed. Deep down, Franky still had insecurities and the last thing she wanted was her to feel as though she was only with her because Hazel had found out. "The only thing I regret is wasting all those years, baby. If I could turn back time I would have never walked away from you. That is hands down the biggest regret of my life."

Franky was quiet - she wished Bridget hadn't walked away all those years ago too but she never resented her for it.

"What are you thinking, baby?"

"Just how glad I am that this is finally a reality. I've literally dreamed about this for 10 years, I've wanted nothing more than this. But what if I'm not enough for you? What if I was better in the fantasy than in real life?"

"I'm not even going to answer that," Bridget replied sleepily. "I thought about you every single day for 11 years, I think that sums it up, huh?"

Franky shrugged.

"Come here, you doofas!" Bridget laughed, rolling onto her back and holding onto Franky so she was now laying on her chest. She kissed the unruly mop of dark hair on Franky's head. "I want nothing more than to spend every single day of the rest of my life with you, baby. Through the good, the bad and the ugly, I want it all as long as you're there by my side. And my reality is better than my fantasy because in my fantasy you aren't real."

Franky didn't say anything but snuggled closer to the blonde and kissed her, a sign she understood. As Bridget closed her eyes, she finally felt at peace for the first time in a decade. That's how long she was struggling with her heart, but now everything seemed clearer. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo....I'm sorry it's taken forever to update! Life, you know, just gets in the way! We're coming to the end of the story *sob* but I've had a couple of ideas for some new works I'll work on when I get the time. There are still a few more chapters of Dum Spiro Spero though, don't worry :) Thank you thank you thank you for sticking with the story, I hope to keep Fridget alive in our minds forever and a day!

Bridget's blue eyes opened and she stretched, enjoying the tension leave her body as she did so. She turned over and was met with the sleeping face of her love. Bridget drank in her gentle features as she slept, paying attention to every part of her beautiful face. Franky looked so peaceful and young as she slept and Bridget watched as the lock of hair trailing over her face moved with each breath the brunette took.

They had finally made it. After 10 years of pushing and pulling, of broken hearts and wounds that never healed, all those sleepless nights and gut-wrenching thoughts, they had made it. And Bridget knew she would do it all over again if the end result was waking up in Francesca Doyle's bed, the promise of forever between them. She felt a little giddy at the prospect of sharing her life with the woman she would die for and mentally pictured all the things over the years they could finally share.  _Christmases, birthdays, celebrations, maybe even a wedding, who knew._  She could distinctly remember an evening lying in Franky's bed 10 years ago, dreams of a future together being discussed.

_Franky peeled back the quilt and opened her arms, and as Bridget almost dived into the bed and onto her, she quickly pulled the duvet back over the two of them so they lay in their own private hideout, together. It was silly and a little juvenile, but a place where Franky really felt like it was just her and the blonde and the whole world could pass them by. It was the late afternoon and Hazel was out of town on a work meeting so Bridget, naturally, was with Franky._

_"You know what, Gidge," she began, the warm tips of her fingers tracing a pattern on Bridget's bare arm. Suddenly she felt silly at the idea. It would never happen anyway._

_"Hmmm, what baby?" Bridget hummed._

_Franky paused. "Nuh, it doesn't matter."_

_"Tell me."_

_She shook her head. "It was stupid, I said it doesn't matter."_

_"It mattered enough for you to want to tell me, baby," Bridget tried to reason with her._

_Franky sighed. "Do you ever just lie there at night and think about a whole different life? Like, every night before I go to sleep I have all these stupid little situations in my head of me and you and all the stuff we would do when we were together. I know we'll never be together really but I guess I just keep us alive in my head."_

_Bridget swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded. "Yes," she whispered. "It's a very normal thing to do, and I do it too."_

_"My favourite is when, oh fuck, I sound like some sort of crazy person! But I love to just imagine me and you on a beach, anywhere, just together and watching the sunset. Sounds cheesy and shit but I'd love to do all that kind of stuff with you, you know, normal stuff like a normal couple."_

_"You wanna go watch the sunset on the beach?"_

_Franky nodded._

_"Well, come on then, it will be getting dark in the next hour or so!" Bridget knew that nothing she could do would make up for the fact she would be leaving soon, but while the women still had some time left together she wanted to make Franky as happy as possible._

_Franky laughed happily. "For real, Gidge?"_

_She nodded. "For real, baby. You want to go watch it, I'll make it happen!"_

_It was such a simple thing but Bridget could have sworn she had never seen a smile so radiant as she did then. It took Franky about 30 seconds to throw on some clothes and kiss the psychologist. "I love you!"_

_"And I love you too, my beautiful girl. I know I can't give you much, but while I can I will give you this."_

Bridget would never forget that evening and as she reminisced about one of the most perfect times she had ever had, she felt an overwhelming surge of adoration for the brunette sleeping next to her. She could feel the warmth radiating from Franky's bare skin, both sets of clothing removed in the middle of the night prior to an emotionally charged love-making session. Franky was woken by a nightmare, presumably the previous day's events seeping into her subconscious, and Bridget had calmed her with the promise of an orgasm. Last night was frantic and desperate, but loving too. Bridget stroked Franky's shoulder, half wanting her to wake up and the other half of her happy to watch her sleep. Green eyes fluttered open and then closed again.

"5 more minutes," Franky muttered, her voice husky from sleep. She draped an arm around the blonde and pulled her close, wrapping her body around her.  _I suppose 5 more minutes wouldn't hurt_ , Bridget thought to herself and fell back into a satisfied slumber with her girl.

It was Franky who awoke first around an hour later, feeling a lot more rested and calm than she had over the previous few days. Bridget was asleep, curled onto her side from where Franky held her. The peace wouldn't last long though - it was Tess's 6th birthday today and Franky had planned to take her to the zoo, along with Alan and now Bridget. Alan had called yesterday to say that he had to go into work and would Franky mind still taking Tess? Alan was raising Tess alone after her mother died in a freak hit and run accident a few months after she was born and he couldn't turn down work when it came his way. Besides, Franky was looking forward to spoiling her little sister rotten today and was overjoyed that Bridget would be coming along as well. Tess had really taken to Bridget the few times they had spent time together and Franky was so pleased that her little sister had too fallen in love with the wonder that was Bridget Westfall.

Franky was still in some sort of awe that Bridget was finally hers. It had taken so long to get here that sometimes she wondered whether it would actually happen, but her lover had stayed true to her word and fulfilled her promise. Franky peppered light kisses over Bridget's cheek in an attempt to wake her. Like a child at Christmas, she was excited at the prospect of waking up next to Gidge each and every day, and eager to just wake up the sleeping blonde and not waste a single second of their time together.

Bridget stirred and stretched and rolled over to face her girl.

"Good morning, girlfriend," she grinned. Her voice was thick with sleep and her husky tones always drove Franky wild.

"Say that again, Gidge!" Franky said excitedly. "I'll never tire of hearing that!"

"Good morning, my beautiful girlfriend!"

"Fuck, I love you!" Franky laughed and kissed Bridget, taking her face in her hands. "Did you sleep ok?"

"Other than the hour or so that you woke me and made sweet animalistic love to me? Yeah, I slept better than I have done in a long, long time."

"Hmmmmm," Franky murmured, pulling Bridget closer to her. "I wish we could just stay in bed all day but Tess will be here soon."

Bridget disappeared under the covers and parted Franky's thighs, leaving soft kisses around her most intimate area. "I suppose we've got time for breakfast in bed first, no?"

The brunette laughed and then gasped as she felt Bridget's mouth between her legs. Fuck, it wouldn't be long before Bridget had her in the midst of another orgasm, she thought, eyes closed her hands clutching the covers.

Half an hour later, it was a dash to see who would get in the shower first (Bridget's reasoning was that she took longer to get ready so it was only right she won that battle), and as Franky had lost, she wound up making coffee and ensuring Tess's presents were all ready and waiting for her, a mountain of pink wrapping paper and balloons adorning her living room table. Franky was also introducing Bridget to her father today and she really hoped he loved her as much as she and Tess did. She and Alan now shared a good relationship and Franky had forgiven him for the past. It was time to move on now that she was in a good place in herself.

"Hurry up!" She called to Bridget. "My turn!" She knew that the blonde was a long, hot shower type of woman but she didn't mind. It was these small normalities of everyday life she craved so badly and was finally glad that she got to experience them with Bridget by her side. Bridget emerged from the shower wearing nothing but a grey towel and Franky winked at her before pulling her into her and kissing her.

"Now, I'm really gonna be looking forward to mornings from now on!"

Bridget laughed and slapped Franky's bum. "Get a move on you bloody flirt! Do you want breakfast?"

"Nuh," Franky shook her head. "We'll eat at the zoo, I'm not hungry right now."

Around half an hour later, both women were dressed, decent and looking forward to the day ahead. Bridget was a little nervous in meeting Franky's father. She knew all about her past and how it had affected her even to this day, and she knew deep down that Franky still wanted her dad's approval. Of course, it was clear from the way she spoke about him and Tess that their relationship was better than ever, but she didn't know if Franky could ever get over the abandonment fully. She just hoped that he liked her.

Suddenly, there was a flurry of small hands banging on the front door and Franky went to meet the little birthday girl who threw herself at her older sister.

"Happy birthday, munchkin!" Franky exclaimed, picking Tess up and enveloping her in a huge hug. "Look at you, all pretty in pink, huh?!"

She put Tess down who in turn went running over to Bridget. "Hi Bridgie," she said a little shyly before wrapping her arms around Bridget's waist.

"Hello sweetheart, happy birthday!"

Tess soon lost interest in Bridget when she spotted the pile of gifts for her and went to have a nosy, in typical child-like fashion.

"Dad, there's someone I'd like you to meet," Franky said to Alan as he came in the front door. "This is Bridget, my girl."

Alan stepped forward and like his younger daughter, wrapped Bridget in a warm hug. "I was wondering when Franky would finally introduce you, I've heard so much from Tess, I just assumed you two were an item! Good to meet ya, Bridget, I hope Franky's behaving?!'

"Oi!" Franky lightly punched his arm.

"Just kidding darl, good to see you happy."

The three of them made small talk for a few minutes before Alan left to go to work, and then it was just the three girls.

"Right, who's ready to go to the zoo?!" Franky said to Tess enthusiastically.

"Me! Me! Let's go!" The little girl jumped up and down excitedly before making a dash to put her pink Converse on. Bridget still had no clothes of her own, trying to figure out the best way to approach Hazel to get her belongings and speak about splitting their assets. She borrowed some leggings of Franky's and a sweater (not her usual style!) and had her trainers from yesterday, but other than that she had nothing. Still, she wouldn't let that spoil today and decided t to deal with it all tomorrow when Franky was working.

They arrived at the zoo a mere 30 minutes later and after both Bridget and Franky arguing at the entrance who would pay (Bridget lost), they were finally in. Tess ran ahead excitedly, mindful not to go too far from Franky and Bridget, and the two women wondered behind, keeping one eye on Tess and the other eye on each other. Tess had suddenly stopped by the tigers and she looked on in awe at the beautiful animals.

"You like those, huh?" Bridget said to her, kneeling down next to her. Franky looked on and her heart melted, her two favourite people in the whole world. Bridget was so patient and adored little Tess, and it only made Franky love her more.

Tess nodded her head. "I've got a teddy of a tiger called Stripy and it looks like those ones!"

Franky laughed and ruffled her sister's hair. "That's right, Tessy, just like Stripy. I heard they have penguins here as well, you wanna see them too?"

Tess nodded eagerly and skipped off ahead again. Franky laced her fingers into Bridget's and it occurred to her that this was the very first time they were able to do this as a couple. Bridget squeezed her hand and smiled back at the brunette.

"I love you," she said simply.

"I love you too, more than you'll ever know, Gidge." She kissed Bridget's hand, the one she was holding, and her heart flurried in her chest. It was  _so_  good to be able to act like a normal couple - it was worth the agony of the last 10 years. Franky split her attention between watching Tess as she skipped ahead and talking to Bridget.

"Ah look, Gidge!" Franky suddenly pointed out. "I fuckin' love elephants, they have always been my favourite!"

The older Doyle let go of Bridget's hand and jogged ahead to find Tess, scooping her up in her arms and balancing her on a wall to help her get a better look at the beautiful animals in front of them.

"Guess who's favourite animal this one is?!" She asked Tess.

Tess shrugged. "I dunno Franky, but they look soooo much bigger than they do on the TV!"

"They are my favourite!" Franky said, poking her in the side and watching her giggle. "And you're right, they are huge!"

Tess looked in awe as a mother elephant tended to her baby. "Aw Franky, look how cute the baby is! He's so small!"

Bridget took her phone out of her pocket and snapped a photo of the Doyle sisters, the photo coming out beautifully. She smiled as Franky looked at the elephants and pointed something else out to Tess, and took another picture.

"Hey!" Franky exclaimed, faking surprise. "Come over here, paparazzi, you've gotta get in too!"

Bridget laughed and shuffled over, and Franky grabbed the phone from her hand a took a selfie of the 3 of them, Tess pulling a goofy face in the middle of the two of them. Bridget couldn't ever remember feeling this happy and free, the weight of the last 10 years slowly ebbing from her body. It felt good to be free, she thought.

The rest of the day was spent wandering aimlessly around the zoo, eating way too many treats of Tess's choice and now the three of them were driving back home. Or rather, Franky was driving, Bridget was humming along to a song on the radio and Tess was fast asleep in the back clutching a toy elephant that Bridget had bought her. It seemed she had also fallen in love with the huge mammals just like her big sister. Franky reached over with her free hand and took Bridget's hand, gently stroking the top of it with her thumb.

"Today felt like the first day of the rest of our lives," she smiled.

"That's because it is, honey," Bridget replied. "This is how it's always going to be now, waking up together, days out, lazy days in, forever. This is it, baby, I'm all yours for as long as you'll have me." Part of Bridget felt that Franky was still worried the bubble might burst, but Bridget was in this for the rest of her life. In fact, it was Bridget who began to wonder whether Franky would still feel the same in 10 years time. She was 10 years older than the brunette and while she knew Franky loved her ferociously, she wasn't getting any younger. Still, she pushed the thought away from her head and turned to look at her beautiful girl. Her last engagement had failed for obvious reasons, but she would love to make Franky her wife. She could picture her wearing a gorgeous flowing dress with flowers in her hair, probably thinking she looked ridiculous but absolutely beautiful. Still, there wasn't any rush - she wanted to enjoy just being as they were for as long as they could.

It was dark when they finally arrived back home. Tess was still snoozing in the back; Alan would be over tomorrow morning to pick her up as she always loved a sleepover with her big sister.

"I'll carry her, you grab the bags," Bridget offered.

"Thanks Gidge, she's turning into such a little lump!" Franky grabbed Bridget's handbag and hers from the back seat, as well as Tess's jacket and went on ahead to open the door to their apartment. Bridget reached in and tried carefully to lift Tess out without waking her. Franky was right, she was beginning to feel like a heavy little lump! She stirred as Bridget managed to lift her and rubbed her eyes.

"We're home, darling," Bridget soothed, rubbing her hair down.

"Elephant," Tess whined.

"He's right here in my hand." Bridget handed the stuffed animal to Tess who took him gratefully and wrapped her legs around Bridget's middle. "Let's get inside sweetie."

When she reached the front door to Franky's apartment, however, she was met with the stern face of Hazel, staring her and Franky down.

"Well, if it isn't the happy family," she said bitterly, gazing Bridget dead in the eye.


	20. Chapter 20

Franky did not like it one bit that Bridget's ex was standing on HER doorstep. How did she even get past the apartment entrance without the code? Sure, she got it. Hazel was the lover scorned wanting revenge. But she was also a grown woman and she should have had her pride. If it was Franky in her shoes she would never turn up at Bridget's new girl's place. Success was the best revenge, she thought.

Bridget put the little girl down she was carrying in her arms, nervous as to what was about to come. Tess must have picked up that there was a tense atmosphere as she gravitated towards her sister and stood behind her in defense.

"Take her inside, Franky," she said. "I won't be long."

Franky glared at Hazel as she ushered Tess inside, keeping the front door slightly open so she could hear. In the hallway, Bridget folded her arms and sighed. Hazel wasn't a dangerous person and had never threatened Bridget before but something about the situation made her feel a little uneasy and she didn't want her knowing Franky's address. Would she start stalking her? Send some sort of hate mail? Hazel was normally so rational and calm, but then again, a broken heart could send the most sane of people crazy.

"Come on, Hazel, you're better than this," she said. "How did you even know where to find me?"

Hazel smirked. "Your iCloud is still hooked up to my computer. It didn't even occur to me until earlier on when I was booking tickets to go to Darwin to stay with my parents, and then it opened up and there it all was. Months and months of your sordid affair right in front of me. Photos, messages, screenshots, fuck Bridget, explicit photos. You are such a fucking tramp!"

Bridget closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall. She was mortified, Hazel didn't need to see messages and photos of her and Franky. "Shit. I'm sorry, Hazel. You must have seen everything. I feel awful, really, I do."

Hazel scoffed and began to laugh. "Yeah, well. If you felt so awful then the whole thing would never have happened, but more fool me for thinking we had a good thing going Bridge." She sighed loudly. "I'm so bloody hurt by all of this, I still can't believe that you actually did this to me. I guess I just wanted to see it for myself, I figured it would help me move on to see how much you've downgraded!"

Bridget stayed silent as Hazel continued. Nothing she would say would help, she would only be adding fuel to the fire.

"I don't know how you'll adjust to living somewhere as small as this, you did always like your fancy things!'

"Hazel, I know I've hurt you but there's no need to be a snob, this is between us, not anyone else." The psychologist was getting annoyed that Hazel really thought that of her after all that time. Bridget did like nice things, of course she did. But she also admired hard work and knew every single sacrifice Franky had made to get to where she was.

"You made it about someone else the second you decided to get into bed with her!" Hazel said a little louder. "But you've made your bed, so lie in it with your new fancy tattooed tramp and her offspring!"

That comment really wound Bridget up and she was starting to get angry. "That's enough. As I said, this is between you and me. Leave Franky and her  _sister_ , who is just a child, out of it. I mean it, Hazel, don't be juvenile about this."

"Oh, fuck off!" She replied. "Juvenile? May I remind you that YOU betrayed ME, so excuse me for being bitter. You get to just pick up your life and plant it somewhere else, but I need to rebuild mine."

Bridget knew she was hurting and hearing Hazel say she needed to rebuild her life made her feel like a first class prat.

"I had my entire future planned, Bridge, everything. I thought I was going to spend my life with you, grow old together, travel some more. But now I need to plan for something I never thought would happen. All because you decided to fall in love with someone else. You broke my heart, Bridge, I hope you know that!" Hazel couldn't help the tears and she began to try, struggling to get the last of the words out from the sobs. Bridget's eyes misted over. She had really broken the women's heart.

"Spare me the sympathy," Hazel snapped.

"Just because I ended the relationship doesn't mean I care," Bridget said, her voice wobbling. "I know what I did to you was horrible and you didn't deserve it. But I still care for you, you might not believe it, but I do. I might not want to be your partner, but I still care. Those 12 years meant a lot to me, you're a wonderful, wonderful woman."

"Spare the bullshit! Stop spurting rubbish to keep me sweet. You think I'm not going to make sure everyone knows exactly what you have done? In fact, I called my mother last night who called you a 'spineless little cunt'."

"If it makes you feel better, tell the world, Hazel."

Hazel paced up and down the corridor in frustration. She wanted a reaction from Bridget, but her plan had failed. She was hurt, and everything felt raw and fresh - her mind was telling her one thing but her heart the opposite and everything ached. She wanted some relief to somehow hurt Bridget too but it wouldn't work. All she wanted to do was crawl into the arms of the woman she had built a life with, but that woman wanted someone else and it was the damn worst feeling in the entire world.

Bridget was conscious of the noise they were making in the hallway; there were 3 other apartments on this floor and she didn't want her private life played out like this, that was not her style. She went to stand by the fire exit steps where there was a little more privacy, just in case it got a little heated.

"I'll need to organise to come and get all my things," she began. "I'm happy to come when you're not home at a time that's good for you. We also need to sort the property, what's going to happen to the London flat and our house." She suspected Hazel would want to move out of their home they shared. "It's not something we need to do right away though, when the time is right."

"Is that all you can think about?!" Hazel exclaimed. "I don't give a shit about any of that, I can't even bear to think about anything like that right now. I'm going to Darwin on Tuesday for a week, come and clear out your shit then, I honestly don't want to see anything that belongs to you in the house when I get back."

"Thank you," Bridget replied sincerely. "Look, I don't want to fight, please. I accept that all of this is my fault, I know it is. I hate that I've hurt you so badly but it's done now and we've both got to move forward. Maybe even be friends, one day in the future."

Hazel scoffed. "Friends? Friends are honest with one another, not sneak behind backs. The only thing I want from you is your signature when we split the assets and then I never want to see you again. You're a piece of work, Bridget, you and that floozy you're shaking up with deserve each other. And when it all comes crashing down, don't come running back to me, as much as I would love to say 'I told you so!' And anyway, she looks a lot younger than you. You'd better hope SHE doesn't do the dirty on you sometime soon!" She laughed in Bridget's face. Bridget tried very, very hard not to retaliate.

"What, cat's got your tongue? I bet you weren't so shy in those filthy messages I read of yours." Bridget knew full well there we're no 'sexting' type messages on her iCloud account, she and Franky never sent any messages like that for the fear of being caught, but an angry Hazel was not one to be reckoned with.

"You should go," Bridget finally said. "You've made your point, and I've said all I have to say. Let's not drag this out anymore, please."

"Drag this out? I was just getting started,  _Darling,"_ she smirked. "Your little tramp can wait a few more minutes, I'm not done here yet."

"No? But I am." Bridget began to walk away from the stairwell but Hazel had blocked her way. "Come on, move out the way Hazel, please!"

"No! You don't get to fucking walk away from me, not like this!"

She went to block Bridget again but as she pushed the blonde a little harder than she intended to, Bridget's back heel caught the top of the stairs and she desperately tried to clutch the banister to regain balance but it was too late.

She let out a panicked piercing scream, and then it all went silent.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note - I am NOT a doctor so I am aware there may be some medical error in this chapter, but I tried my best!

Hazel cried out in horror as she watched her ex-fiancee tumble down the stairs and end up at the bottom, lying motionless on the cold grey floor. She had whacked her head on the concrete steps on the way down and was unconscious, the lack of movement causing her panic and alarm. Her arm was also twisted, most likely broken. She'd accidentally killed Bridget it had seemed.

"Bridge?" She called out. "Bridget? Oh, fuck!"

Franky, who had heard the screams, came rushing out of her apartment and saw Hazel standing at the edge of the stairs. Darting over there, she was met with the vision of her woman lying on her side, blood in her hair and not moving. Her heart momentarily stopped and she felt suddenly weak at the vision of the woman she loved possibly lying dead in a messy heap at the bottom.

"Gidge!" She screamed, jumping down the stairs two by two. "Gidge! Gidge, wake up!"

She shook her shoulder gently. "C'mon Gidget, wake up!" But Bridget would not rouse.

"What did you do?!" She screamed at Hazel. "You pushed her! You've fuckin' killed her!"

She pulled her mobile out of her back pocket and rung the emergency services, her hands shaking as she did so. She was crying hysterically into the phone and she barely made any audible sense. "Police and ambulance!" She yelled into the phone. "She's been pushed down the stairs, she's not moving. Hurry, please! I don't think she's going to make it!"

Hazel remained at the top of the stairs, unable to move from the shock. She began hyperventilating. "Oh god, it was an accident! I didn't mean to push her, it all happened so fast! Fuck!"

Franky got up from her position where she was kneeling next to Bridget and went to where Hazel was. She looked her dead in the eyes, but her voice was quiet.

"You'd better pray that she wakes up, otherwise I will make sure you spend the rest of your fuckin' life behind bars, mark my words."

Tess suddenly appeared, alarmed to be left in her sister's apartment by herself. She was confused by all the commotion - one minute they were in the zoo and going home to have cake, and now Franky and Bridget and the stranger were all yelling.

"Franky? Why is Bridget on the floor?"

"Go inside and wait for me Bub, yeah? Please?"

"But what happened to Bridgie? Did she fall?" Tess wanted to know what was going on but Franky couldn't deal with her too, not right now.

"I said go in, Tess!" She yelled. "Please, just do as your told!"

Franky had never had to yell at her sister before but right now, Bridget might have been lying dead at the bottom of the stairs and it wasn't something Tess should have to witness. The little girl retreated back into the apartment, feeling scared. She knew that something bad had happened as Franky never yelled. Hazel was still glued to the same spot on the floor, not taking her eyes of Bridget. It had all happened so quickly, she had never in a million years meant for this to happen, she just wanted Bridget to see how hurt she was, that's why she came over here. Now she might be dead, and it was all her fault. She loved Bridget, she didn't want to kill her.

Franky heard sirens in the background and ran down the rest of the 4 flights of stairs to lead whoever it was to the scene. It was the Rapid Response team luckily, and they dashed to where Bridget was lying.

"I'm David," one of the paramedics said. "What happened?"

"She was pushed with quite some force," Franky said, unable to stop crying. She was also shivering, the shock and trauma of it all hit her. She looked up to where Hazel was stood. "Is she going to be ok? Is she dead?"

"She's got a pulse, but it's quite faint," the other paramedic said. Her ID said 'Jennifer'. "We need to take her in as soon as possible as there could be some sort of traumatic head injury. The ambulance is on the way, not far behind us, OK. What's her name?"

"Bridget," Franky said. "Bridget Westfall. I'm her partner, her next of kin."

"And what's your name?" Jennifer had to try her best to calm Franky down while David examined her head injury and placed a face mark over Bridget's face.

"Franky."

"Ok, Franky, I know it's a shock but you've got to remain calm, ok? Is there anyone else you want us to call?"

She shook her head. Suddenly the police arrived. Through sobs, Franky told them that Hazel had pushed Bridget down the stairs. Hazel was taken to the police station for questioning and silently hoped that Bridget would be ok. She heard more sirens, the ambulance arriving, and they too rushed to the scene and quickly placed her on a stretcher and into the back of the vehicle.

"Are you taking her to Mountfield Hospital?" Franky asked.

David nodded. "Are you coming up there with us?"

"I need to drop my sister to a relative quickly and then I'll come straight there. I'll be 20 minutes behind, she'll be ok when I get there, right?"

"She's in the best hands," he said sincerely. "Are you sure you are OK to drive? You've had quite a shock."

"Nuh, I'm fine," Franky lied. "Thank you for helping her, please make sure she doesn't fuckin die on the way up there, yeah?"

She ran back to her apartment and grabbed Tess's Converse and jacket, feeling bad that she shouted at her earlier. Tess was sitting on the sofa sulking and Franky enveloped her in a big hug, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you bub," she said as calm as she could. "I wasn't angry with you, I was angry with what had happened. Bridgie had an accident and fell down the stairs and I was scared she was hurt."

"Is Bridgie OK?" Tess asked wide-eyed. "Did she hurt her knee like when I fell?"

"I don't know Tessy, she banged her head so the nice ambulance man has taken her to the hospital to try and get it fixed. But I have to go to the hospital to be there when she waked up so she's not alone. I'm going to take you to see Auntie Liz at my work, and then Daddy will come and get you later, alright?"

Franky knew her dad would more than likely ignore his phone while he was at work so she was hoping Liz wouldn't mind watching the little one for a little while.

"But I wanna come with you!" Tess whined.

Franky sighed. This was not what she needed right now. "I know Tess, I'm sorry sweetie but its only grown-ups allowed in the hospital today. Anyway, I heard Auntie Liz might have a birthday present for you, that's nice huh?"

Tess nodded her head and reluctantly put her shoes and coat on. Franky ushered her outside quickly, taking her little hand and running to the car. She broke the speed limit driving towards  _Oregano_  and quickly dashed in, poor Tess struggling to keep up. Boomer was collecting used crockery from one of the tables and beamed at the little girl when she saw her, quickly lifting her up and giving her a bear hug.

"Happy birthday Tess!" She exclaimed, covering her little face in kisses.

"Alright Booms, you seen Liz?" Franky asked hurriedly.

"Yeah she's in the office," her friend replied. "Hey are you alright?"

"Bridgie fell down the stairs," Tess said, her little hands squeezing Boomer's cheeks out of enjoyment. Franky didn't stop to reply, instead darting towards her office to look for Liz and to leave Tess with her. Liz was sat at the desk doing some weekly admin work and was surprised to see Franky on her day off.

"Hello love," she said, looking up from the accounts book. She noticed Franky's blotchy face and felt concerned immediately. "Is everything alright?"

Franky blinked back tears and took a deep breath. "Dad's working so I've gotta leave Tess here for a few hours, I'm sorry to dump her on you like this."

"What's wrong, Franky?"

Franky began to cry as she slumped down in a chair next to Liz.

"Bridget's had an accident and I don't know if she's going to make it. Fuck, I feel like I'm cursed! Her ex came round to mine and confronted her and it all got a bit heated, and she pushed her down the stairs in my apartment building. She's hit her head pretty bad and she's unconscious and...oh fucking hell, Liz, what if she doesn't pull through?"

"Shit, Franky," Liz sighed. She wrapped her arms around the girl she loved like her own and hugged her as she cried. "I can't believe it. Where's this ex of hers now then?"

"The police have taken her in for questioning," she sniffed, wiping her face on her sleeve. "I don't suppose I can leave Tess here? I need to be with Bridget and I can't take her there, not while she's fucking comatose."

"Of course, darling, between Boomer and I she'll have a great old time, don't you worry. Do you need me to call your dad and let him know?"

Franky nodded. "Thank you, Lizzy."

"Go on, go be with your girl." Liz squeezed Franky and sent her on her way, and came out with her to say hi to Tess. The restaurant was beginning to fill up and Tess took great pleasure in helping' Boomer with her work - by helping, she was carrying napkins to put on the tables once they had been laid. Franky snuck off quickly so she wouldn't disrupt Tess and cause her to get upset again, and she broke all the speed limits driving to the hospital, desperate to see whether Bridget was doing alright.

She had arrived a mere 10 minutes later and ran through the corridor to the Critical Unit in accident and emergency.

"I'm looking for Bridget Westfall," Franky gasped to the nurse as she opened the locked door following Franky ferociously knocking on it. "She was bought in not too long ago in an ambulance, I'm her partner."

The nurse let her through and she followed her through the emergency ward to an empty bay, Bridget off having various tests done. It was eerie, a hush of quietness mulled with the bleeping of various machines; this is where the real emergencies were when they first came in and it freaked Franky out a little. She had never liked hospitals, associating them with the trips she had to take as a child following another one of her 'falls' or 'slips and trips' which her mother so expertly concealed, but for Bridget, she would sit here as long as it takes.

"Bridget is just having a CT scan done to assess the damage as she's had a blow to the head," the nurse advised Franky. "She'll be brought back here after and then observations will be done frequently on her. Can I get you a drink at all?"

Franky shook her head. "No, I'm good, thanks. I'll just wait here for Bridget, thank you."

The nurse took the hint that Franky was not in the mood for small talk so she left her alone to wait for Bridget to be wheeled back in the bay. She tapped her for impatiently and her eyes wandered around the ward - it was not the nicest of places to be and the brunette sincerely hoped that Bridget would be better soon and out of here, back home for Franky to take care of her. Some 10 minutes later, Bridget was wheeled back into her hospital bay accompanied by a doctor. She was unconscious, a breathing tube breathing for her and was hooked up to a heart monitor and a drip.

Franky watched on helplessly as the doctor wrote something on Bridget's notes before introducing herself to Franky.

"Hi, I'm Dr Manning," she said, extending her hand to Franky. "Are you Bridget's partner?"

"I am," Franky replied. "What's happening? Is she going to be OK?"

"We've just taken Bridget for a CT scan which lets us see the damage to the head and brain area. She hit her head quite hard on the fall, we were able to see that through contusions, which are essentially areas of bruising on the brain." She spoke calmly to try and reassure Franky. "While we wait to see how long the contusions take to go down, we've kept her sedated which is why she is breathing through a tube."

"So, what does that mean? When will she wake up?"

"We'll have to monitor her regularly to see how she responds, and if she shows signs of recovery then we can bring her out of the medically induced coma and test her brain function. I know it sounds scary, but this is quite common practice when traumatic brain injury has occurred."

Franky rubbed her face roughly and sighed. "How bad is it? Just give it to me straight, Doc, please. Is she going to die?"

The doctor hesitated for a moment before answering. "She had swelling and bruising at the point of impact which is why we've comatose her. The impacted area isn't huge, luckily, but she's not out of the woods just yet. We like to wait a little while for the swelling to go down before we wake patients up so the risk to any further damage is smaller. I can't say for certain when that will be, in some patients it can be a day, in others, months."

"Months?"

Dr Manning nodded. "But, cases like that are much, much worse than what Bridget appears to be. I don't like to say things that I think as many loved ones take it as gospel, but I think Bridget will wake in a few days, as long as the swelling stays localized and clots don't form. In the meantime, we will transfer her to the ITU and monitor her every hour."

Franky looked over at her girl lying there and her eyes glazed over. She made no attempt to try and stop the tears.

"I know it can be tough seeing a loved one like that, but all the equipment is helping her while she's in a coma." The doctor could feel Franky's anguish. "I'm going to arrange for her to be taken up to intensive care, but is there anything else you want to ask me?"

"Can she hear me if I talk to her?" Franky asked hopefully.

"Not in an induced coma, no," Dr Manning replied. "But, by all means, speak to her, touch her, it will help you come to terms with everything as I can imagine it's been a shock."

Franky nodded and sighed. "Yeah, it's just horrible seeing her like this, I'd trade places with her in an instant if I could. You know, we've been in love with each other for 10 years and it's only now we can actually be together, and now this happens." She chucked. "Sorry, I don't know why I'm even telling you that."

"I love to hear my patient's stories," the doctor smiled. "I'll leave you two to have some peace and I'll go and organise a porter to transport her up to ICT."

Franky went to stand next to Bridget's bed and hesitated before taking her hand, both of them cannulised. She took hold of her left hand gently and held it; she was warm.

'Oh Gidge," she sighed. Fresh tears began to fall, running down her face and landing on her jumper. "Please hurry up and get better, yeah? Nothing else matters anymore when you're lying here like this. We can get away from here, start over, anywhere in the world but just  _please_  wake up. We've still got to eat that big pink birthday cake, and there are so many more things we have to do before your time is up. You can't leave me, not like this Gidget, please. I promise, if you just hurry and get better I'll do anything, if there was a way I'd give my life to save yours."

She rested her forehead against the sleeping blonde's and sobbed quietly. Today was meant to mark the first day of the rest of their lives together, and Franky hoped and prayed it wouldn't be their last.


	22. Chapter 22

Franky pulled a face as she lifted her head, a crick in her neck causing some discomfort as she awoke. It took her a second to refocus but as she looked around she remembered she was sat in intensive care at Bridget's bedside. It was still dark outside so she must have dozed off, and a large digital clock on the wall confirmed that it was indeed the middle of the night, 03.11. The bleep and hum of the machines had become a sort of weird comfort but there were a million places she would rather be. She stood up and looked down at the blonde; if it wasn't for the tube stuffed down her throat, Franky could have sworn she was fast asleep. But instead, she was in a coma.

The police had come to ask her a few questions earlier in the evening and explained that they were holding Hazel for now, 'pending the outcome of Bridget's injuries'. Franky had almost told them to go fuck themselves when she heard that. Bridget was fighting for her life, not waiting for a fucking bus. Pending the outcome! But she was too tired and too upset to argue, so she thanked them, got some coffee and returned to the uncomfortable blue padded chair next to the bed her lover was laying in.

Franky stretched and clicked her back as she stood up. She would give anything to be in her bed right now with Bridget by her side. 24 hours ago they were asleep together, 12 hours ago they were in the zoo, and now she could die. It all happened so fast and it made Franky realise just how much time was wasted between the two of them. If only she could turn back the clock and send Hazel packing the second she found her on her doorstep. Even better, she wished she could turn back the clock and beg and plead with Bridget to have never boarded that flight to London.

But there was no magic time machine, so instead, Franky carefully took hold of one of her girl's hands and rubbed her palm with the thumb, the cannula in Bridget's hand making it difficult to hold properly. She tried not to start a fresh wave of tears - enough had been cried yesterday - so she swallowed the lump in her throat and focused her thoughts on what they would do when Bridget woke up and got the fuck out of this hospital. Now they were together, Franky felt as though she could accomplish anything. She didn't need anything else but Bridget.

A young nurse came to do Bridget's hourly obs and Franky let go of Bridget's hand and stepped back a little to give him some space. She watched him, taking in every single observation he was doing.

"How's she doing?" Franky asked, a hint of panic in her voice.

"She's still the same as the last hour," he replied, shining a small light into her pupils which were still unresponsive. "She hasn't deteriorated."

"But she hasn't got better."

The nurse offered Franky a small sympathetic smile. "Because the observations are done hourly, it's not likely to see drastic improvements in a patient. It's more to monitor them so they don't get worse and we don't pick up on it. We're doing our best for Bridget, I know it's easy to for me to say but try and stay calm and positive."

Franky nodded her head. She knew it wasn't his fault but she was desperate for some good news. "Yeah, I know," she began. "Thank you for everything you're doing, I just want her back."

She flopped down in the chair and leaned forward resting her tired head in both hands. If she had one wish right now it would be that she was lying on that bed and Bridget was fine and well. She began to cry into her hands making no attempt to muffle the sound of the heartbreak she felt. She had pictured a life without Bridget and frankly, it wasn't worth living. She imagined waking up every morning to the left side of the bed empty, no one to kiss and cuddle in the middle of the night and no one to fight with over the jam and crumbs ending up in the butter. Life without Bridget was no life at all. Franky swung her legs around and dragged the chair next to the bed. It was almost the right height for the brunette to be able to rest her head on Bridget as she sat.

"Oh Bridget," she sighed. "Why couldn't anything with us ever be easy, hey? All we wanted was to be together and that took 10 fuckin' years. Now it finally happened and I have to think about losing you forever. It's not fair." She curled a blonde lock around her forefinger as she spoke, the only part of her body she could really touch without worrying she would hurt her or cause some more damage. She had broken ribs as well as the head injury. "You know, if you just wake up and walk out of here I promise you than everything will be alright for the rest of your life, Gidget. I'll protect you, I'll make sure that your happy and safe, but just please wake the fuck up."

Franky's voice was laced with desperation and she just sat there, her head rested on Bridget, the only sounds being the machines keeping her alive. She dozed off again into a restless slumber and when she awoke again it was light. There was no change in Bridget yet and Franky's eyes burnt from the lack of sleep, the crying and the sudden sunlight. She gave her girl a kiss on the forehead and grabbed her bag in a desperate bid to find some coffee.

She felt absolutely rotten, no doubt about that. Franky lazily pondered towards the canteen where it was bustling with medical staff getting their morning caffeine fixes and relatives and friends milling about, eating and drinking. She quickly ordered a coffee, large with an extra shot, and turned on her phone. 13 missed call alerts came through, all from Liz, Boomer and her dad. She contemplated switching her phone back off and ignoring the world but she decided to give Liz a call back. She had to let her know what was going on as she was holding the fort at work while Franky couldn't be there. She picked up almost immediately.

"Hello love, how's poor Bridget doing?"

Franky's voice wobbled and she tried hard to swallow the lump in her throat but she couldn't. She didn't say anything but Liz could hear her break from the other end of the phone.

"Oh, darling," she sympathised. "What have the doctors said?"

"She might have brain damage," Franky sniffed. "She's in an induced coma but they won't wake her up just yet. I'm gonna lose her, Liz."

"Now don't you say that just yet," Liz began. "They are just trying to stabilise her and assess the extent of her damage. She'll pull through Franky, just hang in there."

"I don't know," Franky replied. "One minute we were happy, the next she's on life support. I just don't know what to do with myself, I feel so helpless."

"Have you eaten? Have you had any rest?"

"I've just come down to the canteen to get a coffee, I'm not hungry."

"You've got to take care of yourself too, love," Liz argued. "Shall I come and bring some food to you and you take it home? You need to rest."

"Nuh, I'm good, thanks," Franky said quickly. "I'm not leaving her alone. If she wakes up I wanna be there, and if she goes, I don't want her to be alone."

Liz sighed. "You need to keep yourself healthy, Franky. How about I come and sit with her for a couple of hours while you go home for a bit, hey? Eat something, shower, a couple of hours rest."

Franky was silent for a couple of seconds but she knew Liz had a point. "Ok, Ok. Thank you."

"That's quite alright," Liz said. "I'll be there in about half an hour. What ward is Bridget on?"

"Intensive care," came Franky's reply. "They might not let you in as its next of kin only but they'll come and find me and I'll let you stay. Thanks Liz."

Franky rang off, finished her coffee and went back to Bridget's bedside. She sat by the bed and just watched Bridget 'sleep'. All the machinery aside, she looked so peaceful. She just hoped that she would wake up soon.

Just over half an hour later Franky was made aware of Liz's arrival. She went to the visitors bay of the ward where she was waiting, and as soon as she saw Franky, Liz wrapped her arms around her in a huge hug. Franky began to cry, again, the comfort of another person much appreciated. Liz held her tightly and kissed her head. She loved Franky as if she was her own daughter, and she was the mother Franky wished she had. Still, they had found each other years ago and had been in each other's lives ever since.

"Come on darling, wipe those eyes, it's all going to be ok."

Franky sniffled. "And what if it's not, Liz? What if I lose her?"

"Don't think of that right now," the older woman replied. "The best thing you can do at this moment is trust the doctors and keep yourself in good health so when she wakes up she's got you there." Liz handed Franky a Tupperware container. "There's enough lasagna in there for 3 meals, so go home, get something to eat and just take a breather."

Franky took the box from Liz gratefully and retreated back to her car after making Liz promise about 100 times that she would call her if anything changed. She didn't realise just how exhausted she was until she sunk into her car seat and struggled to stay awake on the drive home. She was more emotionally drained than anything but that was often the worst kind of tired to be. She managed to keep her eyes open on the drive home and when she made it back to her apartment she trudged to the lift with the last bit of energy she had left. She purposely didn't look at the end of the hallway to where the accident occurred - she couldn't think anymore about that right now.

Franky contemplated heating up Liz's food first but in the end taking a steaming hot shower won. She wasn't even hungry. Stripping all her clothes off and leaving them in a crumpled pile on the floor, she turned on the shower and allowed the hot water to scald her skin. It was a welcome distraction and she liked the feel of the boiling water beating down on her skin. Franky sunk to the floor and held her knees close to her chest as the water cascaded down around her. She had cried enough and couldn't actually cry anymore, but her heart felt heavy and it ached. She remembered the feeling of a broken heart when Bridget left and she also remembered feeling as though she would die from the pain. But this was different, this was fear. She was faced with the prospect of not having her partner and she was scared. 10 years ago she knew that Bridget was leaving but now it was unexpected and fast. If Bridget died, her own life would be empty.

She remained in that position for about 20 minutes before she decided to get her shit together. She wrapped her dark hair in a turban, put on her dressing gown and went to heat up the food. Franky went to check her phone that was charging but there was nothing from Liz. She couldn't be bothered to speak to anyone but her dad had called her multiple times so she sent him a text saying she would call him sometime soon. She ate the food, not realising how hungry she actually was, curled up on the sofa and shut her eyes for 5 minutes...

Franky hadn't realised she had actually fallen asleep until she was awoken suddenly by a shrill ringing sound. She sat up, confused, and it took her a couple of seconds to realise that it was her iPhone ringing. Franky jumped off the sofa and rushed to answer in case it was something to do with Bridget. It was Liz.

"Hello?" Franky said into the phone. "Is everything OK?"

"They are going to try and wake her up," Liz replied. "They are waiting for you love, I think you need to get here soon."


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say I have no medical knowledge, so don't get too mad if my description of medical procedures is a little off! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Franky ran through the hospital to find her love. If she really was going to be woken up she wanted to be there and hold her hand. She waited impatiently for the lift up to the 10th floor and decided to race up the staircase instead when it took too long, taking the steps two by two. She was still in her joggers and hoodie, not bothering to change into something a little less shabby. She was aware that there was a risk of Bridget having some brain damage but right now all she wanted was her girl awake and breathing. They could deal with anything else. Franky had promised Bridget that she was hers forever, no matter what life would throw at them and she vowed to keep her word. True love was deeper than fancy dates and orgasms, it was stability and loyalty, no matter what.

When she reached the ITU, Liz was still there by Bridget's bedside. Franky made a mental note to give her a payrise when all this was over - Liz wasn't just a colleague, she was family. She had looked after the business when Franky had been absent a lot recently and she had also guided her as a wayward teen all those years ago.

"Hi lovie," Liz said. She was reading a magazine in the uncomfy chair Franky had spent the night in. "Did you get some rest?"

"I did, thank you so much for staying with her," Franky replied. "What's happening? When are they going to wake her up?"

"They've stopped the sedative which is keeping her under, so she should awaken soon, the doctors reckon. She might be confused though at first, she's taken quite a blow to the head but they want to see how she reacts and how she is."

Franky went over to Bridget's bedside. The ventilator had been removed and replaced with an oxygen mask, but she was still hooked up to a heart monitor and various fluids flowing into her veins. The brunette noticed how Bridget's blonde hair had been tousled by the elastic strap of the mask and she smoothed it down a little; Bridget always took great pride in her appearance and she would have been embarrassed if her hair was out of place, even while she was lying in intensive care!

"Hey Gidge," Franky said softly. "You gonna wake up sometime soon, yeah?" She left a light kiss on the blonde's cheek not knowing whether she could feel it or not.

"I'll leave you to it, if you want me to?" Liz asked. She didn't want to intrude on a very private time, and didn't want to confuse Bridget when she woke.

Franky turned around and gave Liz a big hug. "Thank you, for everything."

"I didn't do anything, love," Liza began.

"You did everything. You stayed here so Bridget wouldn't be alone, you've kept Oregano going, you've been the one constant thing in my life. So thank you, Liz."

The older woman hugged Franky back harder and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Franky Doyle, don't you ever forget that."

Liz left the ward and Franky was grateful for some human company that wasn't a medical professional. It hadn't even been 48 hours yet but the last day and a half had felt like an eternity. It was emotionally draining and difficult to deal with and Franky decided she would book her and Bridget a holiday as soon as this whole ordeal was over. She took a seat again in that uninviting blue chair and sat and waited.

Around an hour later, a doctor came in to check on Bridget's progress. She explained everything to Franky clearly, from what they were doing to how Bridget may be when she finally came to. Franky was told to expect some confusion and she would no doubt be groggy and in pain - she also had broken ribs and various bruises from her fall. She might not even remember what happened, but the swelling in the brain had reduced significantly so the risk of any severe permanent damage was not as great as initially thought. Franky had a barrage of questions but she decided to wait until Bridget woke up.

Franky's mind wondered back to Hazel and hoped she was sat in a prison cell contemplating her selfish actions. Whether or not it was done on purpose, Bridget could potentially have life-changing injuries and she was not out of the woods just yet. Her blood boiled at the thought. Bridget really was the kindest, most selfless person Franky knew. She even once saved a bumblebee from drowning once, that's the kind of person she was. The only thing she was guilty of was falling in love, that was not deserving of a shove down some stairs. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye, Franky swore she saw the blanket move a little. She gravitated towards the bed and watched Bridget like a hawk, holding her breath. Nothing.

"Come on, Gidge, fight," she whispered. "I'm here, sweetheart."

She watched her for another couple of minutes and she saw it again. A small, slight movement of her foot. She cried out in joy and pressed the alert button for a doctor or nurse to come and assess her. The small movement became a little bigger, and one of her arms moved a little too. Bridget Westfall had come back to life! Her blue eyes flickered open then shut a couple of times and remained closed for a little while, but she tried to lift her arm, failing in the process.

"Gidget," Franky said softly. She tried to keep calm not to overwhelm her, but all she wanted to do was jump into the bed with her and squeeze her tightly. "I'm here, Gidge, everything's OK."

A doctor came into the bay and checked Bridget's vitals and observed her for a few minutes.

"She's going to be OK, right?" Franky asked optimistically.

"It looks like she's coming round, and her blood pressure and heart rate are both stable so that is a good sign," she began. "She's going to be confused when she's fully awake, it will take a little while for her to realise where she is and what's going on, and she may have some memory loss so it's important not to overwhelm her too much. Just speak to her like you normally would but be patient."

Franky nodded and tried to take in the information. She would take all the time in the world if it meant Bridget would be OK. The doctor lifted the oxygen mask off of Bridget's face and left the bed bay, satisfied that once she woke she would be more stable. Franky went to take her hand but decided against it, taking the doctor's advice and not wanting to overwhelm Bridget. She hoped she would have a recollection of what happened as Franky wanted Hazel to pay for what she did. Bridget could have died, and while she was slowly coming round, there was no telling whether or not she would have any permanent brain damage or injury. This was not a grazed knee, something a lot more sinister.

Franky watched as Bridget began to move again and her eyes fluttered open once more. If circumstances were different Franky thought she looked just like Sleeping Beauty, waiting for her Princess Charming to awaken her with a kiss. Bridget's eyes navigated the room and she managed to lift her right arm to rub her eyes. Her eyes continued to dart around the room and she looked puzzled, not knowing where she was. She tried to move her body and her face screwed up in pain, broken ribs to thank for that. Her eyes found Franky and she seemed to soften a little, trying to make out if it really was her girl.

"Hey beautiful," smiled down at her. She gently placed her hand on Bridget's head and stroked her hair.

Bridget croaked but no words came out. She was weak and her throat was sore from the breathing tube and groaned in frustration, although it was more breathy than anything else. She closed her eyes again, feeling woozy and disorientated.

"Baby," she whispered hoarsely, trying and failing again to lift her arm.

"I'm here, I'm here," Franky smiled. She began to laugh, tears streaming down her face from happiness and utter relief. "Oh fuck, Gidget, thank god!" Franky was overjoyed Bridget was able to recognise her and not mistake her for a random person due to her head injury. Bridget opened her eyes again and tried to sit up but she couldn't.

"Stay there," Franky ordered. "Let me get a doctor to help you." She quickly went to the nurses' station to find someone to help, and she saw the doctor from earlier.

"Bridget's woken up, can you see if you can sit her up? She wants to move but I don't want to help her because of her ribs."

"Of course, I'll have to do some observations on her too," the doctor replied, swooping into the bay. She looked at the readings on the machines attached to the blonde and jotted them down. "Hi Bridget, my name is Louise, I'm a doctor. How are you doing?"

Bridget cleared her throat the best she could but her voice was still barely above a whisper. "What happened? Why am I here?" She turned slowly and painfully to find Franky's face for familiarity. "Baby?"

Franky took Bridget's hand in hers and squeezed it softly. "You had an accident, Gidge, you fell down some stairs and hit your head pretty bad. The doctors put you in an induced coma for about 36 hours to make sure your brain wasn't damaged. You've got broken ribs too but you're going to be ok, so there's nothing to worry about, yeah? Promise."

"It sounds all scary, Bridget," the doctor added. "But the worst is over now. We're going to keep you up here for one more night to make sure your brain is functioning as it should be, then we'll move you down to the ward while you recover. Can you tell me, what year is it?"

"It's 2018," Bridget croaked.

"You're right, it is, well done. Do you know what town you live in?"

"Melbourne. Where did I fall? Was it at the zoo?"

"It was in my apartment building," Franky said quickly. She would save Bridget the full story when she was feeling better; right now she needed to be kept calm and focus on her recovery. Bridget's eyes slowly closed again. The doctor explained she would be woozy for the next few hours as the sedative worse off completely and that rest was the best thing for the patient.

"I love you," Franky whispered as she kissed the top of her girl's head. "I'm so glad I haven't lost you, I fuckin' love you." She pulled the chair as close as to Bridget's bed as she could and stroked her hair until she was satisfied Bridget was out of it again. She picked up the 'OK' magazine Liz had left behind and began to leaf through it for something to do. She felt tired as well but refused to shut her eyes, wanting to be awake for when Bridget opened her eyes again.

A couple of hours had passed before Bridget awoke again. As her eyes opened she was hit with an almighty headache. The sedatives had well and truly worn off and she felt as though she had been in the wars. Her eyes opened and it took her a second to realise where she was. It hurt to move her head and every intake of breath made it feel as though her chest was going to explode thanks to the broken ribs. She suspected she had some rather hefty bruising to match the pain. She managed to turn her head and her anxieties melted away when she saw her girl slumbering in a chair next to her, her legs curled up. She began to cough, her throat dry from lack of drink and Franky immediately woke up haven't not been asleep deeply. She had a bottle of half-drunk water in her bag and unscrewed it, helping Bridget to take small sips.

"Better?" She asked once the coughing had stopped.

Bridget nodded her head. "I feel as though I've been run over by a bus." She tried to slide up the bed a little but winced in pain. "Fuck sake."

"Ah Gidge, the worst is over now, you'll be feeling better in no time. I can't tell you how worried I was though, I really thought I had lost you."

"You haven't, I'm still here." Bridget reached over for Franky's hand and held onto it, smiling up at Franky. "I think I remember what happened."

"Mmmm?" Franky replied, not knowing what to tell her. "What can you remember?"

"Hazel. She came over, we had a fight and she pushed me. She didn't mean to but it just happened so quickly."

Franky squeezed her hand reassuringly, not really gauging how Bridget was feeling about it all. "She's been arrested Gidge, she's not gonna get away with this don't worry. She almost killed you!"

"Arrested?" Bridget exclaimed. "I don't want any trouble, I don't want her to be in any trouble. It was all an accident!"

"You could have died, Gidget!" Franky exclaimed, her voice catching. "She almost killed you and I had to watch you fight for your life, she deserves to rot!"

Bridget sighed. Of course she understood Franky's turmoil but the last thing she wanted was for Hazel to go down for ABH.

"I know baby, I know." Bridget tried to get Franky to reason with her. "It was just one big bad accident, Hazel would never do something like that on purpose. She's upset about the whole situation. I don't want to press charges, Franky, I just want to move on with our life and leave her in the past." Bridget screwed her face up again in pain as the talking and movement caused pain by her ribs and Franky jumped up to her side to help her get more comfortable. Bridget had always been fiercely independent and having to rely on someone for help was going to to test her patience.

"But you nearly died! What she did..."

"Franky, please," Bridget interrupted. "I'm not pressing charges. I've done enough to her, the last thing I want is for her to go to prison. I've already up-heaved her life, now I just want to get better, move on and get on with our lives together. It's what I want, baby."

Franky scowled. If it was up to her then Hazel would have more than paid for what she did. Bridget understood Franky's anger but at the end of the day it wouldn't help anyone. She felt bad enough for breaking Hazel's heart, she didn't want to see her behind bars. Franky nodded her head. "She'd better not step foot anywhere near you or I'll make sure it's the last thing she'll ever do."

Bridget smiled. "She won't. And besides, you've done a pretty good job at being my bodyguard, God help anyone who wrongs me!"

"Well, I promised I'd take care of you and I've done a pretty crap job so far."

"None of this was your fault, baby. It was a terrible accident, that's all. I'm going to be fine, I promise."

Franky wiped her eyes that had misted over. "I can't believe I almost lost you, Gidget."

"Come here and kiss me, and Jesus Christ please don't cry! I look bad enough without being a blubbering mess too!" Bridget laughed away the lump forming in her throat and reached out to her girl. She just about managed to lift her head and find her girl's lips, melting under her touch. She hummed, enjoying the simple moment which was soon interrupted by a searing pain in her chest from a sudden movement. "Oh fuck, I hope I'm not bedridden for too much longer."

Franky gently moved Bridget to a comfier position. "You are staying in bed for as long as it takes for you to get better! And I don't wanna hear any arguing about it!"

"Yes boss," Bridget frowned.

"Remember that time you took care of me when I had that horrible virus? I even threw up on you and all sorts! Now I'm gonna be your nurse, no arguing!"

"Hmmmm....I can just see you in your nurses outfit!" Bridget laughed and winked back at Franky. "And how could I forget?! You've literally shared every part of your life with me, vomit included! We're like an old married couple. Been through so much over the years, and I couldn't love you more now if I tried!"

The brunette grinned at the memory and her heart softened. "It's not been easy but I'd do all this again if it meant having you at the end of it. I'd even let you throw up on me this time, just to settle the score."

Bridget carried on laughing, trying to ignore the pain in her ribs. "Oh God, me too, darling, every moment apart was worth it deep down. One day when we're old and grey and slightly deaf we can look back at our crazy life and hopefully laugh."

Franky nodded in agreement and laced her fingers through the blonde's. "Here's to the first day of the rest of our lives, Gidge."


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, a little flashback as I kinda missed writing them! There are only 2 more chapters left in this story - I wanted to end it without dragging it on for too long and ruining it. Thank you thank you THANK YOU to everyone who has stuck with it and continues to read and comment! While I genuinely just forget to reply to every comment as I'm so busy, all comments and kudos are acknowledged and appreciated hugely! :)

_** 10 Years Ago ** _

_Bridget was really, really looking forward today. It was going to be bittersweet really, but it was the last time she and Franky would do something nice together, one final memory. In just 8 days she would be in the skies, flying towards her new life. She was trying to ignore the lead weight in her chest every time she thought about leaving the raven-haired girl behind. Enough tears to fill an ocean had been shed over the last few months and she just wanted these last few days to be perfect. She couldn't give Franky the happy ending she so desperately wanted, but she would give her the happiest memories to cherish for as long as she wanted them. In Bridget's case, she knew this would be forever._

_Franky adored the ocean. One of her favourite things in the world was to sit on the beach and just watch the waves crash, imagining each time a part of her past was being crushed along with the oceanic spray. It was an escape during her childhood, and ever since then had provided her with a sense of comfort and security.  It was the one familiarity she had in her life, the one thing that would never change or be taken away from her. So Bridget had planned a picnic on the beach. It was a beautiful spring day, the weather having been a little warmer than usual for the time of the year and she had organised to spend the day lazing on a blanket, eating nibbles and drinking whatever the hell they fancied before watching the sunset and wasting the day, just the two of them._

_When Bridget awoke she was still tangled up in Franky's arms from the night before. They had had an argument, nothing serious but the emotional reality of everything had come to a head and Franky seemed a little more snappy and impatient than usual. They had fought over Franky's battered black and white Converse. She had an awful habit of kicking off her shoes wherever and leaving them there, and Bridget had lost count of the number of times she had tripped over them. When Bridget made a point about her shoes (rather gently), Franky flew off the handle and became rather upset, accusing Bridget of 'not giving a shit' and letting her know that she wouldn't have to worry about her shoes for too much longer. The argument escalated but then Franky broke down and apologized, telling Bridget she wasn't feeling too well and had a lot on her mind. The argument ended by the women making up in the form of orgasms and foreplay, and both women crashed out, Bridget held tightly by the brunette._

_She was surprised that Franky was still fast asleep; the blonde was a deep sleeper, Franky was naturally a lighter sleeper and an early riser. She was usually the one waking Bridget up with a cup of coffee or her hands on her body, but this morning she was dead to the world. Bridget untangled herself from Franky's grip and was surprised at how hot her skin felt as if she had a fever. Bridget touched Franky's forehead and it was hot and clammy, definitely signs of a temperature._

_"No wonder you were such a bitch yesterday!" Bridget murmured to herself._

_Franky was naked under the covers but burning up so the blonde pulled the duvet down a little, exposing some of her skin to try and help her cool down. She stirred and her eyes flickered open, the green orbs a little bloodshot._

_"Mmmmm," she whined, pulling the covers back over. "It's cold."_

_"Baby, you're burning up," Bridget said. "You feeling alright?"_

_"Yeah, yeah, just gimme another 5 minutes Gidge," Franky pulled the quilt up to her chin and rolled over, falling back to sleep instantly. Bridget left a kiss on her head and got out of bed, a hot coffee and an even hotter shower calling her name. She washed up the stuff from dinner last night, a Chinese takeaway, and Bridget wondered whether that had caused Franky to feel unwell. But she had eaten the same food, plus fevers weren't usually associated with food poisoning. Around 40 minutes later she popped her head back into her bedroom and Franky was sleeping deeply, not having moved an inch from the position she fell asleep in. Bridget felt her forehead and it was hot and sweaty still. She tried to rouse her to dose her up with some paracetamol give her some water._

_"5 more minutes," she groaned._

_"I just want to give you a paracetamol Franky, you're boiling hot."_

_"I'm fuckin' freezing," Franky whinged. "I think I'm sick."_

_"Yeah, I think so too baby," Bridget replied. She went to retrieve her dressing gown from the bathroom and made Franky get into it before going back under the covers._

_"We were supposed to go to the beach," the sick brunette yawned, rubbing her eyes. "Maybe later, Gidge, I feel rotten right now."_

_"Don't worry about that. Here." She gave Franky the paracetamol and the glass of water. "Take small sips, your body is boiling and you're bound to be dehydrated. Do you want me to make you something to eat?"_

_"What, and kill me off?!" Franky joked. "I'm joking, Gidge. I'm not hungry. Can we just lie on the sofa and watch something shitty on TV?"_

_"Sounds like a plan."_

_Franky dragged her body to the sofa and lay down curled into a ball, trying to stay warm. It was 27 degrees in Melbourne but she may as well have been in the Arctic from how she was feeling. Bridget grabbed the duvet and covered the patient with it before sitting down and pulling Franky closer. The brunette lay her head on the blonde's lap and Bridget played with her hair, a small comfort Franky adored._

_"I feel like we're wasting the last few days because I'm ill," she murmured._

_"You can't help it, baby," Bridget reassured her. "We're together for a few days, that's the main thing."_

_"Maybe I'm dying from a broken heart," she  whispered, shutting her eyes and fell back into a restless sleep._

* * *

_Bridget was halfway through an episode of 'Women Who Kill' (obviously for research purposes, never for pleasure!) when she felt Franky's head twitch on her lap. She was covered in a sheen of sweat but her skin felt cold and she could see her pupils darting about under her closed eyelids, the midst of a nightmare invading her sleep. This was another of the many nightmares Bridget had seen Franky endure whilst they were together and Bridget was usually try to gently rouse her out of the terrified state of mind but this one was more intense, her high body temperature a contributing factor. Franky started muttering incoherently and began crying out in her sleep rather loudly._

_"Franky," Bridget said softly, squeezing her shoulder gently. "Franky baby, wake up."_

_Franky continued crying out, and Bridget shook her a little harder to get her to wake up._

_"Come on, wake up darling."_

_The brunette opened her eyes and burst into loud sobs, burying herself under the covers. She was hallucinating and Bridget knew she needed a doctor to try and get her fever down. She rocked Franky until she calmed down and slowly peeled back the covers._

_"Honey, you need to see a doctor," Bridget said. "You're hallucinating, that means your temperature is way too high."_

_"I'm fine," Franky choked. She felt a little embarrassed about her outburst. "Please, Gidge, I just wanna stay here with you and sleep it off. I'll take some ibuprofen and I'll be OK. I feel sick, I don't wanna move."_

_Bridget sighed; Franky was so defiant sometimes it was almost impossible to disagree with her_ _. "Alright, but if you're not feeling a little better by tonight then I'm dragging you there kicking and screaming!"_

_Franky nodded and then groaned. She jumped up and dashed towards the bathroom but was only able to make it as far as the kitchen sink before she threw up her insides into it. She propped herself up on the work surface with the palms of her hands, her body weak and wanting to lie on the floor, but another wave of nausea descended upon her and she heaved again into the sink, all over some washing up._

_"Sorry," she croaked, running the tap to try and wash away the mess in the sink._

_"It's fine, baby, go back to bed, I'll sort this out."_

_Franky didn't have the energy to argue with Bridget and dragged her sorry self back to the bedroom where she groaned as she fell back into bed. Bridget followed her some minutes later with the duvet and a glass of water and sat next to her on the edge of the bed._

_"It looks like gastric flu," Bridget said pulling the cover up to the brunette's neck. "You poor thing." She kissed Franky's cheek and stroked it tenderly._

_"I must stink," Franky said, trying to wriggle away from Bridget but failed._

_"Yeah, my little skunk!" Bridget teased, kissing her again. "I still love you, even when you've got vomit in your hair and dribble down your cheek!"_

_"Well, enjoy my vomit hair for 8 more days, it won't be there after that." Franky didn't mean for it to come out sounding bitter but it did. Bridget exhaled and didn't know what to say. Suddenly, Franky shut her eyes and went quiet._

_"You ok baby?"_

_Franky nodded. 'Just waiting for the sicky feeling to pass." She inhaled and exhaled deeply, willing the nausea to pass. She covered her mouth and tried to jump out the bed but she was tangled in the bed and without meaning to ended up using Bridget's lap as a sick bucket. Bridget gasped in shock and tried not to vomit herself. Franky started crying angrily out of utter embarrassment despite Bridget insisting it was OK. But she had literally thrown up on the lap of the woman she loved, she wanted to die right that very second._

_"Baby, it's ok," Bridget tried to convince her. "You're sick, it doesn't matter. It will wash off, alright?"_

_"I feel so fuckin' ill!" Franky cried. "And to top it all off I've just fuckin' been sick on you, Gidge, what the actual fuck. I'm sorry."_

_Bridget began to laugh. "At least we can say we've literally shared every single bodily fluid, I can't say I've ever been this intimate with another woman before!"_

_"It's not funny!" Franky whinged. "There's sick all over you, sick on the bed and on the cover too! It's all your fault, you tangled the stupid cover around me too tight and I couldn't get out!" The tirade of angry, embarrassed tears continued and Franky didn't know what to do with herself. She felt ill, her heart ached from the impending separation and to top it all off she had just chundered over the woman she loved - great!_

_Bridget continued laughing. If they couldn't look back at this one day and laugh, then that would be a real shame._

_"_ _Oh, baby, you are so cute when you are mad!" Franky tried to swot her hand away; she was still incredibly ashamed and had to get off the bed as the smell was making her feel ill again. "Really, honey, it's fine, alright? Let me go throw these clothes and the quilt in the wash, then how about we just get in the shower together, yeah?"_

_"I really don't think I'm up to any shower time antics right now, I'm sorry."_

_"Baby, I wanted to wash your hair, I'm not a complete pervert!"_

_Franky allowed Bridget a weak smile. "Please don't ever speak of this again, OK?"_


	25. Update

Hi everyone,

Firstly, a huge sorry I haven’t updated in sooooo long! Life has been a little crazy and I just about have time to breathe! 

Thank you for everyone who has re-read the story and commented, thank you for the new readers and just thank you for still showing an interest! I’m aiming to have the next (and last) chapter published within the next few weeks. 

Love to you all x


	26. Chapter 26

15 Months Later

"Fuckin' shitting hell!" Franky cursed as the box she was carrying gave way to the weight of about 20 psychology textbooks, Bridget's of course. They tumbled onto the floor and Franky narrowly avoided tripping over the pile and landing in a heap on the floor.

"I dunno why you still keep all this shit, Gidge! You can get books online now, its not the 1900's anymore!"

She bent down and picked up the books, huffing as she placed them on the island of the mostly boxed-up kitchen.

"Er, these are the books I used in my Masters to qualify! They have sentimental value to me, baby!" Bridget said. "And besides, who knows when I may need them again!" She helped the brunette retrieve the rest of the books.

Today was the day the couple were moving into their new home, their first proper home together. Franky had managed to get a buyer for her apartment about 2 months after she listed it on the market, and Bridget and Hazel's old property was sold too. It was a proper fresh start for everyone involved. Their new 3 bedroom, 2 bathroom detached house was a stone's throw away from St Kilda's beach with stunning views from the master bedroom and a huge, open plan kitchen for Franky to have her way in (after she had her way with Bridget over that marble island, she decided cheekily). They couldn't be happier.

It also happened to be Franky's 36th birthday, and she was overjoyed to spend her day moving into the home she had chosen with the woman of her dreams and she had never felt luckier - apart from almost falling victim to a pile of textbooks about he criminal mind.

It was a beautiful day, wonderful for the time of year and as Franky gazed out of the window, her heart truly bursting with gratitude and happiness, she glanced over to her girl who was tip-toeing to try and reach something and she just smiled. After everything she and Bridget had endured over all these years, here they finally were. Eleven years had passed since they had first laid eyes on each other and every day Franky fell that little bit deeper in love for the woman she never gave up on. Her heart skipped a beat as she watched the blonde scrunch up her nose in frustration, not able to reach whatever she was trying to get.

"What?!" Bridget exclaimed as she caught Franky smiling at her.

"Nothin," Franky said. 'Can't I just look at my beautiful girl? Come here a minute."

Bridget swanned over to the direction of her lover and Franky pulled her closer, wrapping her tattooed arms around her neck. Bridget held tightly to her partner's waist and nuzzled her head into her shoulder.

"We finally did it, huh," Franky said softly. "Years of dreaming about our life together and here we are today, living the reality that is better than the dream. I remember when I first met you, I would lie awake at night and imagined how our life would be together."

Bridget chucked gently. "Yes we did, baby." She left a long, lingering kiss on the lips she longed to kiss for the rest of her life and felt Franky melt in her arms. "I've got a little surprise for you later."

"Oh yeah?" Franky winked. "Getting me into my birthday suit all over the brand new bed?"

The blonde laughed. "Of course! But first, we're gonna head down the the beach just before dusk, have a little picnic for your birthday and watch the waves roll in, together."

"It sounds perfect, Gidge. Honestly, this has been the best birthday of my life, moving into our very first home together. I can't wait to make so many memories here with you."

"Me too. Happy birthday, my love."

The couple lay together, sprawled out on a large blanket, deep in meaningless conversation and just enjoying each other's company. Bridget had provided an impressive spread of food (bought from the deli, she left the cooking for Franky); coconut chicken noodle salads, cheese and chorizo skewers, chunky slaw, banana nut mini muffins and champagne. She had got pleasantly used to not having to do much of the cooking since getting together with Franky, plus, shop-bought was always nicer than her own cooking in her opinion!

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I've invited dad and Tessy tomorrow evening for dinner," Franky began. "Not that we have much furniture up yet, but I was thinking take away pizza and beers in the garden if the weather is like this."

"Sounds perfect," Bridget cooed. "Can you pass me another one of those little muffins please? I'm too comfy to get up!"

"Lady of leisure more like!" Franky pouted, reaching for the paper bag the muffins were nestled in. She grabbed one and gave it to Bridget. "Let's make a habit to do this once a week now were so close. This has been the perfect evening." She looked out towards the horizon where the . waves gently bobbed and the sun was getting ready to set.

"We will," Bridget promised. She paused momentarily, then took a deep breath. "Are you sure this is what you want, Franky? Is a life with me enough for you forever?"

Franky turned on her side and propped her head up with her elbow. "What's wrong, Gidge?"

"Nothing's wrong," she replied. "I just want to make sure. I'll be 50 soon, can you always live a life with someone who's 10 years older?"

Franky laughed. "You are a daft old cow sometimes, you know that! I love ya, I've never loved anyone else in my life and do you really think I'd go halves on a house with someone I didn't wanna spend forever with? I've been chasing you in one way or another for more than 11 years, what's a 10 year age gap?"

Bridget swallowed. "I was just making sure, because I've never been more sure about anything in my life." She reached into the picnic hamper and pulled out a small red gift bag and handed it to Franky. "Happy birthday, baby."

Franky grinned and opened the bag slowly, pulling out a small black box. She opened it and burst into tears, the white gold ring gleaming up at her.

"You know, I rehearsed for weeks what I wanted to say, I had a whole long elaborate speech planned," the blonde began. "But all I really need to say is that I've been in love with you for more than a decade. Even moving across the world didn't help me move on, Franky. It's always been you and it always will. I love you more than words could ever express and I can't even stomach the thought of spending another day apart from you. So, Francesca, will you marry me?"

Franky laughed and sobbed at the same time and frantically nodded her head. Tears spilled down her face and Bridget too began crying happy tears as she took the ring from the box and slid it onto Franky's shaking hand. Franky looked down at the ring and then up at her fiancee, and then cupped Bridget's face in her hands. 

"I fuckin' love you, Gidget, of course I'll marry you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it ends! Thank you so much to everyone who has read, re-read and continue to stay with the story. I'm sad it has come to an end but I didn't want it to turn into a story that would be dragged out and ruined. Hopefully I'll be back soon with something else Fridget :)


End file.
